Dedicated Follower Of Fashion
by Max Rasgar
Summary: The Evil Queen is dead...long live the Queen. [S6 AU/Split Queen]
1. Fillet The Bitch

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters contained in this non for profit story.

A/N: Just so you know I could barely stomach the TARFU disaster that was S5 a.k.a Once Upon a Hook: The Pacification of Emma Swan. Up next in S6 I imagine they'll get back to ruining Regina. So after cringing all the way up to the last episode of S5 I decided to start writing this as the equivalent of doing a drano bomb to clean out the shit I watched. In short this is a storyline that you'll never see in S6...enjoy!

* * *

 **}=={{:}}=={ Dedicated Follower Of Fashion }=={{:}}=={**

* * *

 _ **1\. Fillet The Bitch**_

"Are you still sorry?"

Regina whirls around to face her other half; the better half, because the other piece of her is stronger and was forged in a fire hot enough to manipulate iron. The Queen's face is one of thorough amusement even though everything she's witnessed on her own in the here and now is nothing to relish. Earlier The Queen watched a far too timid Regina allow her own son to tell her that it was a good thing that she ripped out a vital part of her personality. Does the boy, with all he's seen, still fail to grasp that humans by nature are both light and dark at the same time?

"Never mind, don't answer that. I saw enough before I allowed myself to crumple to dust; no thanks to you." The Queen said as she gathers up the long black skirt of her dress coat and looks about the room. "I see you're back to your second favorite place to brood, this study. Whereas the vault is option numero uno. You know it's rather funny how you seem to prefer going to ground, or is the vault your underground panic room?"

Regina sneers while the Queen moves further into the room. The sheer confidence is enough to rattle Regina a little because an ambush by the Evil Queen wasn't how she saw her afternoon going. But despite the daylight both women are wearing black as if they're both in mourning, and truth be told both women regard the shade of black as the finest color for any armor they choose to wear.

"Regina, I want to tell you that I'm glad I'm not in your body anymore if you think that making eyes at Jekyll or even Hyde is a good bet for a rebound." The Queen said as she moves around the low table at her knees and then sits down near the armrest of deep brown leather sofa. "Honestly, when did you start thinking that was the answer to all your problems?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, please Regina! I have my own eyes now and I see how you are these days. And I don't like what I've seen."

Regina will never acknowledge the truth out loud about how incomplete she feels since the separation and it hasn't even been very long yet. Regina is still coming to the conclusion that she may have let the idiots on the roof convince her that in a signature drastic move counter-measure she excels at in the worst possible times was a good idea.

"All the spine you had was from me. Example: 'Gold still has a nose and I still have a fist'. That's me dear, not you."

The Queen situates herself on the sofa; leaning back into it with one arm propped on the armrest, while she lays the other one on her lap. Regina hesitates because looking at a reflection is one thing but it's another to see an image of yourself in the flesh.

"Don't you or rather have you ever stopped and looked around and then took a look inward and asked yourself: 'Is this all there is'?"

"All the time when you were a part of me." Regina said with obvious irritation. "I consider myself lucky to have been given a means for getting rid of you."

The Queen sees red for a second. The wound is still fresh after all and how dare Regina carve into the gash deeper. The audacity Regina has to imply that the Queen were some kind of cancer that was long overdue for removal since she was already a type of radioactive poison.

"No, I was talking about the one thing we had in common." The Queen said with a minor growl. "What brought us together was the need for freedom...by any means necessary."

"Is that what you're going to call it?"

The Queen sighs, "I'm not going to waste time reliving our past and I'm not here to deliver the some equivalent of a grand sermon on the mount."

"Then why are you here?"

The Queen has no wish to reveal her hand to what she's starting to label as the lesser mind of the woman who sounds more and more like a self-righteous idiot these days.

"I'm here because you are, Regina. Where you go I go...but not because I want to."

Regina smirks since it would appear that she can't kill the Queen then the Queen has no power to harm her either. Regina knows that her magic is off more than it was when the first curse broke, and trying to call what she has against her other half isn't a smart move now.

"So you're here to what? Bend the feeble denizens to your will? Or have you come to town to kill me to get your revenge on me for crushing your heart?"

The Queen rolls her eyes because her other half has an unhealthy fixation on death. The Queen thinks Regina practically asks for it on a semi-regular basis from a variety of people that have come into her life for whatever reason.

"Oh cut the crap!" The Queen shouted with a unmistakable snarl. "Why would I try to kill you? Who are you without me? We are the same person. And some would argue that one cannot exist without the other, but I differ in that respect now."

In that instant Regina turns toward the sideboard in the guise of getting another drink but she also discretely slips out her cell phone and then taps out a simple text for magical backup. Back to the task at Regina grips the half-empty decanter and then as it tips towards her glass a slight, nearly undetectable shake makes Regina's normally steady hand slosh a bit more cider into her tumbler than she intended.

The Queen is studying her counterpart closely and she smirks when she catches the movement of Regina slipping what can only be her cell phone back into the front pocket of the slacks she's wearing. Regina is predictable to the Queen for more reasons than just being that they are one and the same. The Queen shakes her head and counts to five in her head and then when white smoke erupts in the room just at the threshold of the doorway the Queen has to hold in a chuckle. So predictable.

"Well look what the curse dragged in." The Queen said with enough glee to be either be construed as sarcastic or very sarcastic. "Hello, Emma. Come to do battle with me or are you smart enough not to buy into what you see for once?"

Emma appears at a loss and she can't decide what to do and that happens to her a lot; more than she's comfortable admitting, "What I see? Well, I saw you lunge after my mother in New York and that's why I threw the chains on you."

The Queen smirks because the next thing on her to do list after this little get together is to find a new type of clothing that befits her personality. The leather pants she's wearing will remain in one form or another but the rest will have to be nothing remotely close to what Regina would wear. The Queen thinks Regina dresses like some white collar soccer mom as of late. Mayor Mills had more style and just more of everything, especially in those years when Henry had just been introduced into Regina's drab cursed life.

The Queen laughs, "Sorry about that Savior. I'm afraid it was an old ingrained instinct courtesy of that short drink of cider standing over there."

"I don't follow." Emma said and then she looks to Regina for guidance. Regina meets her eyes but doesn't say anything; instead she takes a small sip of her drink. "What's going on here? You don't look like you're in any danger to be honest, Regina."

The Queen doesn't bother to get up from her seat. She's content to watch these two sad morons in front of her more objectively now. The Queen almost hates to call her former host an idiot but actions speak for themselves and with some people you just can't win.

"So what am I supposed to call you…Tyler Durden? Because this feels like the fairy tale version of 'Fight Club'." Emma said as she takes a few steps towards the Queen. "I don't know if you recall but I'm not much on being proper, still I bet you don't like the E-word so I'll leave that alone. That is unless you're planning on taking up your old hobbies?"

The Queen lets loose a dark, dirty chuckle, "You know Emma...I don't have a name or even a title as far as I'm concerned. I don't exist anymore according to Regina."

The Savior feels like she should be used to shit like this by now, particularly when she's having a mind meld moment on where she could easily picture herself being face to face with the Dark Swan.

"Is this gonna be like Zelena only ten times worse?" Emma said while glancing between the two women in the room. "This is crazy. I should've thrown that damn potion in the river or something."

The Queen quirks an eyebrow, "Regrets over little old me? Why I'm flattered, Emma."

"Okay, clearly you like calling me Emma which is weird." The Savior said with a shrug and wide eyes. "Especially when it took Regina almost a year to stop referring to me as Miss Swan with a sneer."

The Queen laughs, "Regina likes her petty torments wrapped up in etiquette. But personally I always thought she took herself far too seriously and where's the fun in that?"

Emma can't decide whether to frown or smile at the regal woman on the sofa. Regina Mills she is not but she also isn't the Evil Queen Emma met that one time at a ball where she pretended to be that princess from Star Wars.

"What are you doing?" Regina said sternly to the Queen and the woman on the sofa just grins. "Emma has already done her time as the Dark One and she doesn't need you trying to worm your way into her head."

Emma shuffles closer to her friend on impulse, closer to Regina, until they are almost shoulder to shoulder. Regina takes the last sip of her drink and then she turns and sets the glass back on the sideboard. Regina has learned to trust Emma, more than once, and even when she swore that Emma had burned it all down between them it didn't last. Regina doesn't spend too much time thinking about the way Emma earned back her trust because it wasn't done with actions, no, her trust was earned back by some kind words. No one has ever called Regina unique or special even though both words Emma used share the same meaning.

The Queen looks between the two women standing over her and she doesn't feel the least bit threatened or diminished by them. Both women have allowed a kind of decay to take hold and it's eating away at their respective cores in the Queen's eyes. Both women aren't even a shadow of their former selves. Emma Swan and Regina Mills are practically ghosts visiting from the dead. The Queen tilts her head to the side and with a smirk she waves her hand and The Savior who is far too in love with red leather disappears just as quickly as she planted herself in this situation. And to make sure that Emma won't be interrupting again the Queen adds a spell to keep The Savior out until she's done here.

"Dark One? Please? Emma is no better than her parents now. In fact I never thought I would say this but the Savior has fallen even further from herself than you've managed to and that says something as well." The Queen said as she crosses her legs and her leather pants barely make a sound as the material slides against itself. "She must be a raging masochist to have dropped anchor in the scurvy seas of Hook to stay there, sleep there and heaven forbid if she decides to marry it too. Can you imagine that man as a stepfather to our son?"

Regina nearly gags at the picture the Queen has just crudely painted; an unwashed, hairy pirate hugging her son, playing house with her son and Emma too. The Savior has a house bigger than Regina's now and the thought of Emma breeding with the rum soaked fool is sobering.

"But then again what was your happy little life plan with the forest dweller? Was he really what you would consider father material for Henry even after he impregnated our older sister? I mean I'm willing to concede that all people make mistakes but I doubt Zelena, even disguised as Marian, had to chain poor defenseless Robin to the bed to have her way with him. And now what's worse in my opinion is that little girl has to bear the man's name for life and listen to the lies about him to make it all sustainable."

Regina feels herself cringing because nothing about Robin's actions are any more noble than Zelena's, but at least Zelena was honest about her intentions all the way through. Not to mention the fact that Robin only half-way chose Regina after Marion was truly dead, again, and this time by Regina's older sister's hand instead of her own. Regina suddenly feels like her head should split open from all the angles that have been driven into her thoughts.

"Well-well, I've managed to shut you up, how wonderful. But to finally exhaust the subject on your dearly departed Robin I want to know one last thing." The Queen smirks in a way that draws up one corner of her mouth. "What were you thinking when you decided to fuck him in your vault with his cursed wife Marian only a few rooms away? You know the only way you could have possibly outdone that indiscretion was back during the Dark Curse."

Regina starts to speak but there aren't enough readily available words and her mind isn't as quick as it used to be. Regina frowns at that realization and at the Queen's apparent distaste for her actions which is surreal to say the least.

The Queen chuckles darkly, "Here let me help you, Regina. Just imagine bringing your preferred distraction, not mine, sad and furry Graham down to the vault during the Dark Curse and then...FUCKING HIM NEXT TO DANIEL'S COFFIN!"

Regina startles even as she feels sick, angry and her hands are starting to shake from too many emotions clashing all at once. Regina thinks that this is what mental illness should feel and look like.

"Not a pretty picture now is it?" The Queen said with a mocking grin that's more of a grimace. "I cannot believe how you let yourself persistently yearn over that useless bastard; all he was good for was lying about his code, his intentions and screwing. And yet I saw nothing about him that would turn my head and I would certainly never deign to lift my skirts for him, unlike you."

"Well then what were you doing in my dream warning me away from Robin not too long ago?"

"Listen to yourself; I was trying to chase you away from the likes of him. How much plainer does: 'Get away from him!' have to be before your understanding latches on?"

"What does it matter now?" Regina said as her mind flashes to the man she won't admit to anyone or even herself all that often that she coached herself to have feelings for. "Robin's dead."

"Well, maybe if you'd let that pixie dust foolishness go the poor bastard would still be alive. I was the one that stopped you from running into that tavern all those years ago because I couldn't see myself living a life on my back squatting out kids with that..." The Queen visibly shivers and waves her hand in dismissal while her face contorts in disgust. "You didn't miss out, but then again I felt like the curse business wasn't much of a step up either."

Regina grits her teeth and turns her back on the Queen in favor of the sideboard to grab the tumbler she was using to pour herself another finger of cider in. Regina has been indulging some lately but not in a way that would lean her towards the category of an emerging alcoholic.

The Queens uncrosses her legs and leans forward on the sofa, "You are so afraid of me, ashamed of me that it's no wonder you can't have a happy ending. You don't deserve one if you can't accept who you are and the same goes for the person you choose. And you should choose not accept what's offered as if you should be glad you're getting what will always be less in my estimation. You were worth more than that."

"Where is this coming from?" Regina said in a much higher pitched voice while turning back around, drink in hand, to face the woman on the sofa. "All you're good for is..."

"Is what? Crushing hearts and taking names? Careful dear, you're starting to sound like the two self-righteous idiots we both know." The Queen said coolly with a raised eyebrow. "And you are the one who lets your emotions run you dear; that's not me. I'm your logical side, the backbone and brains of us, and you are obviously the heart, which is why crushing my heart didn't work. My heart doesn't rule me like yours does, but I have feelings just the same and don't you dare forget that."

Regina's skirted around madness or at least that's what she told herself all those decades ago when she looked like the woman in front of her. But now in Regina's study it finally hits her that she's broken some kind of unnatural law and the Queen is going to take the price out her for it. And Regina knows she just might deserve it for letting herself be pulled in too many directions at once.

"It's going to be you or me, one way or the other. This isn't going to end in death and you can't exile me any further than you've already done." The Queen said with a sneer and hard dark eyes. "I look forward to watching you slip away until there's nothing left. You won't last long without me."

Regina feels tears threatening to fill her eyes and then the next thing they would be running down her cheeks in volume. The road to hell has always been paved with good intentions and it's too bad that nobody is willing to admit it until they're already traveling on it.

"Stop."

"What for?"

Regina takes a deep breath and moves closer to herself. It's almost like looking in a mirror but there are real differences. The Queen looks younger than her and those eyes are dark with defiance and a deeper intelligence than what Regina see's when she does look in the mirror at her reflection now.

"If I can undo the effects of the potion...I will."

The Queen scoffs, "Take me back? Oh please, I don't need you when all you've ever done is hold me back. I'm free from your petty whims, fixations on one person being the balm to your troubled soul. After all that I've had to put up with you I have no interest in being saddled with you ever again."

Regina flinches; she didn't mean to but it happened. The woman sitting on her leather sofa isn't what she expected. The only thing the Queen has lived up in terms of expectations is wardrobe selection and Regina finds that she's envious for a moment.

"Good to know and here's a word of advice from me to you...stay away from Henry."

The Queen scoffs, "Henry's your son not mine, but I won't hurt him, I will never do that, but I'm also not going to pander to him the way you do if he comes looking for me." The Queen said and Regina clenches her hands until they're white knuckled fists, even the one wrapped around the tumbler. "You know your son doesn't really respect you as the person who took him in, loved him, raised from an infant until he was barely old enough to run off and lure Emma Swan here. And furthermore, all I can recall is Henry's distaste for the Evil Queen, which I'm sure he would be surprised to find out isn't actually me."

"But you..."

"I what? Look like her? Don't judge a book by its cover, dear. But more importantly you should know that the so called 'Evil Queen' only exists when you and I are one, not the other way around."

Regina has spent this whole encounter off-kilter and rightly so. The woman sitting in her study is her but not exactly, and yes Regina is starting to see that this woman as simply The Queen.

"What do you think you can accomplish here?"

"Here? In Storybrooke? I'm not staying in this curse created place." The Queen said with a dismissive gesture. "I had my fill for twenty-eight long years under your bitter little thumb. So you can keep it, love it and go to bed with every night for all I care along with all the other simpering morons."

Regina drops the tumbler of cider she's holding, nursing really in her hands as an excuse to hold onto something. The glass shatters on the hardwood floor but the sound of breaking glass is mute when it's in direct competition with such an unlikely standoff.

"You're going to leave? How?"

The Queen smirks and smoothly rises out of the leather sofa, "Now why would I tell you that, dear? You wanted me gone and I'm more than happy to oblige." Regina watches as the Queen steps closer. "And now that I've mostly gotten over the shock of our...wait that's not accurate, your separation from me I'm going to have some real fun with you."

Regina narrows her eyes in a poor attempt at intimidation and at the sight of the forced act the Queen smiles and laughs, "You know I can wait. I have more patience than you and this situation should prove to be interesting for a while until I'm able to be free of you for good. I mean who said that you get to decide anything in regards to me?"

Regina opens her mouth to speak but no words come out; the Queen has made her mute, so Regina glares at the chuckling woman as purple smoke envelopes her frame. Then Queen is gone from Regina's study the same way as she arrived, and in her place there are more things left demoralized in the room than just glass on the floor. Regina doesn't know if she has enough magic to undo such a simple nuisance spell to get her voice back, and it's then with horror Regina realizes that the Queen already knows all her handicaps and she may have done more than just render her silent. Regina takes a long look around the room and with a wave of her hand she calls forth her magic only nothing happens and it's like the candle incident all over again after the first curse broke, but to Regina this feels frighteningly more like her magic is slipping away.

* * *

 **Soundtrack:** **"The Sound Of Silence" by Disturbed & "Empty" by Garbage**


	2. I Would've Gone Gravy

**_2\. I Would've Gone Gravy_**

* * *

When the purple smoke clears Emma realizes that she's standing on the docks. Emma takes a few seconds to do inventory; she's not hurt but she is a seventy-thirty split of confused-pissed. The cool early evening air chills Emma a bit in her signature red leather jacket that's not nearly insulated enough for this time of year. It gets darker faster now and the once light blue skies are starting to deepen in color.

Emma considers poofing herself back to Regina's house again and as she calls forth her magic an all too familiar purple smoke erupts close by. Emma smiles in relief because Regina's coming to her. Emma has felt conflicted these days since Robin's death and Hook's survival. But what Emma really feels like shit about is basically allowing Hook to stick his tongue down her throat at Robin's funeral.

The purple smoke clears and Emma moves closer to the woman standing on the docks with her, "Oh good, you got away without being thrown into a car or a damn clock tower this time."

"Hello...Emma."

The Savior comes to a jerking halt and her mouth falls open a little like it always does when she experiences a shocking surprise but after a moment she recovers the ability to close it.

"I-I thought you were Regina."

The Queen smiles, "In a way I am but honestly I'm more than happy to not be completely her."

Emma takes a pause to survey the woman in front of her and in the last few minutes she's gotten rid of the Queenly looking dress thing and whatnot. Now the Queen's dark hair is down and it's far longer than Regina's and she's was wearing and in its place is a dark charcoal leather coat with an asymmetrical zipper, and it's zipped up enough to just reveal the top of a simple black shirt and holy shit she's wearing black leather pants. The Queen smirks at Emma and she notices that the Queen's brown eyes are lined with smoky eye makeup that isn't as intense as it was before either.

"Why did you magically eject me from Regina's?"

"What was said was between me and her; it's not your fight so to speak."

"Yeah, I've heard that before from the woman who looks pretty much exactly like you."

The Queen moves forward until she's less than two steps from Emma, "True, but have you really listened?"

"Huh?"

The Queen chuckles, "No offense, but you have nasty habit of sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

Emma feels her pissed quotient rise a bit, "My whole purpose here in this town is to help people."

"I know, Emma. But somewhere along the way it does begin to no longer look so noble and selfless."

Emma scowls, "Did you come here to try to cut me down too after you got done with Regina for today?"

The Queen laughs and takes another step towards Emma. The two women are officially in each other's personal space and for Emma it feels like old times. But to the Queen it feels like a chance to take another look at someone who used to be worthy and possibly begin to undo what has been wrongfully misplaced.

"Regina was in dire need to hear the words I doled out to her this evening. And it's not like I left her bleeding, dying out on the carpet so I think it's safe to say she'll bounce back like always." The Queen said while looking into flickering sea-green eyes. "And as for you...I wanted to speak to you without an audience. But if you prefer to be left alone then that's fine but I expect the same treatment in return. So what's it to be, Emma?"

The Savior swallows against the sudden dryness in her mouth. Regina has always had an effect on her and this alternate version is no different apparently.

"Sure, alright I'll talk to you."

"Good." The Queen said with a smile. "First question: Why out of all the available people in all of the realms are you romantically aligned with that makeup wearing imbecile?"

Emma's eyes go wide and her face can't settle on whether it wants to be angry or shocked. The Queen continues to smile and for a moment she directs her dark gaze towards the many boats docked in the harbor before turning her attention back to Emma.

"Explain to me how the pirate has made your life better since that is the whole point of fulfilling relationship, correct?" The Queen said with a grimace. "Or if that's too taxing then just come out and say your standards are that low."

Emma frowns, "How is that any of your business and why is that part of my life important to you of all...not exactly people?"

The Queen raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "We are talking about the same man who has fucked your precious Balefire's mother; your son's father. I mean that's just sick sleeping with the man who has bedded Henry's father's mother." Emma looks horrified and the Queen makes a face. "And Regina wonders why I don't like this place? Everyone has slept with pretty much the same people; it's as though no one here wants to go fishing in another gene pool."

Emma swallows roughly, but this time it's so she won't choke on the memory of meeting Milah in the Underworld. Hook has been a quick study in keeping Emma swept up in things to ever let her slow down and think about what she's fallen into with him.

"I...um."

"Take your time, Emma. That's just one small pebble in all the ripples Hook is responsible for. I've just gotten started."

"Why do you even want to talk about this?" Emma said with more than a little exasperation. "I mean I would've thought you would be more interested in trying to make everyone here your minion or something?"

The Queen smiles again, "I'm not staying in this town any longer than necessary, Emma. And I want to talk with you about your poor choice in a partner because no one else seems to have the backbone to."

Emma's mouth opens and closes before it settles on a frown, "He loves me and I know he's not perfect. No one is."

"Love?" The Queen said with a scoff and a rising eyebrow. "Emma, your beloved Killian talks to women in the most disgusting fashion and he regards our gender as though they are no more than," The side of the Queen's mouth curls up. "As if women in general are no more than something strictly created for his gratification. Here have a look."

The Queen gestures down towards the water and Emma reluctantly looks down over the railing at the shimmering surface and then a image blurs into a sort of watery focus. And Emma watches as Killian leers at numerous women from a time long before even her mother's mother was probably born and then what follows is a montage of countless random sweaty, pounding encounters in dark alleyways, on boats and even the odd outhouse.

The Queen smirks, "Your pirate is quite...the diamond in the rough."

Emma rolls her eyes because the tone of the Queen's voice suggests very much the opposite. And then the images fast forward and there is Killian leering, propositioning her from his hospital bed of all places. But the image blurs and then refocuses on Mary Margaret several times, and even while she was pregnant and then comment Killian says to David about 'here it's harvest time and its bad luck to not remember the planting' makes Emma's stomach churn. She'd completely forgotten she was present for that one liner and it made her cringe then too.

The Queen smiles and keeps trickling her magic into the water. This is costing her nothing on any level and that is making the satisfaction more immense. The Queen's goal for Emma Swan is to open her eyes at the world she's living in and perpetuating. Regina and Emma both think that they're each other's friend, but a real friend wouldn't stand by and watch you destroy yourself without trying to intervene. And in all fairness Regina has had her moments here and there in stepping up; for instance keeping the beloved Savior from shooting Lily on the side of the road.

Emma leans further over the railing more and grips the worn wood tightly with both hands. She's watching Killian try to kill Belle more than few times and it's making her angry; hell the first time he just knocked her out cold and he had every intention of murdering her with his hook. But then the image changes and Emma sees Regina strapped to a gurney and Killian is leaning over her smiling and sort of trying to fondle her with his hook. Emma closes her eyes after a few seconds of seeing Regina's body jerk harshly against the currents running through her.

"That hurt more than you can imagine and if you want to know just how much you can ask your mother since she was using magic that tied her to Regina at the time." The Queen said lowly next to Emma's ear. "You know Regina and I were ready to let go that day. We goaded Greg Mendel into finishing us off because we felt like there was nothing worth going on living for anymore. And your boyfriend enjoyed the hell out of strapping us down, in fact the only reason he didn't stick around for the show was because he was pouting over not being able to kill his crocodile fast enough."

Emma feels tears leak through her closed eyelids and then track down her cheeks but she doesn't say anything. Emma forces her eyes open just in time to see the images of Killian skip ahead and it then Emma sees the Underworld again and this time she watches as her entire family is almost taken away from her by death all because of her boyfriend and his lust for killing Gold. Emma vomits over the railing.

The Queen leans on the railing with her elbows and clasps her hands together as she surveys the horizon instead of the retching woman beside her. The Queen is well aware of what a mistake looks like and for the longest time she wasn't able to see it due to the haze that is Regina, but now that she's free the view has cleared considerably. The Queen intends to expand on this chance she's been given; it's past time for her to turn a corner, and now she can without Regina's hang-ups holding her back.

"You and Regina have profoundly awful taste in partners."

Emma's hands are shaky and she's sure her breath smells like five day old roadkill, but she still wipes her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"Yeah...there's no point in trying to argue on that subject. You win."

The Queen laughs, "I win? Funny I thought you would put up more of a fight about your old fall back excuse about your pirate giving up his stupid ship and all the other nonsense. But then again that just proves my point on other levels."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma said around the foul taste in her mouth. "And what in the hell is your point?"

"First Killian wore you down and then he drained all the fight out of you, Emma." The Queen said while looking out at the ocean and Emma feels another fresh burst of anger. "The woman I remember was brash, proud, independent, a badass and I could respect that." At the rather fond tone in the Queen's voice Emma turns her head and she is met with an unfiltered dark intelligent shining out of deep brown eyes. "Now look at you, you need saving...from yourself."

Anger pushes the sick feeling down and Emma forcefully lets go of the railing and steps back, "You just love hearing the sound of your own voice don't you, Your Majesty? And for your information no one and I mean no one saves me but me."

The Queen chuckles and those same eyes peek out over her shoulder to look back at Emma, "That won't work with me, but if you want to bait and instigate a low grade play fight I suggest you pay a visit to Regina. I'm sure she would be happy to fall back into all your old tricks to drive her to distraction. And as far as saving yourself, well to use a metaphor I would say that your soul is on life support. So if you're going to save yourself you'd better get to it."

Emma frowns and takes stock of the woman in front of her again. The first thing that catches Emma's eye is the long, thick wavy hair spilling down the Queen's back and over one shoulder appears to be nearly black to the point of being almost iridescent. The Queen seems to not have a care in the world just looking out at the horizon, and that's another piece of the puzzle that's fucking with Emma a lot more than she's comfortable with.

"You're staring, Emma."

"What?"

The Queen chuckles and pushes off the railing and Emma watches as she slowly saunters closer to her on tall black boots with impressive heels.

"You were staring at me rather intensely." The Queen said with a coy grin. "I bet your mind is doing serious overtime on what to make of me. And I'm happy that I'm nothing like what you expected. I know Regina is surprised and disappointed too."

Emma gapes for a second and then smirks, "My turn. First question since you brought her up: 'What are you going to do to Regina as payback for...you know, taking you out'?"

The Queens grins, "Nothing, I don't need to. You see Regina has no magic anymore and I have every bit of it because I'm the strongest." Emma thinks about taking a step back but she decides not to give this woman any ground on her. "And surely even you remember from school about Darwin's evolution; survival of the fittest? That's me not that pathetic excuse of a woman who has done nothing with her life but mope over the past and then whines over a pitiful excuse of a man who couldn't decide which woman suited him best."

Emma has more than paid her penance over the Marian mistake and to hear the Queen trivialize it over the stupid prick isn't welcome, "Robin was supposed to be her soulmate or some other bullshit!"

"Exactly!"

"Huh?"

The Queen inhales slowly and exhales in the same fashion, "To Regina a soulmate could only mean idiotic romance but to me it meant someone she could've found as an ally. During the lost year Regina let me take over more which I suppose is the best way to say it, and I despised the man down to the scruff on his face. Granted, I still had to deal with her mood swings and martyr complex but I got us through. And when we came back to Storybrooke with the memory loss." The Queen sighs and shakes her head. "Regina decided all on her own to ignore her instincts and she persued the thief out of loneliness and grief over losing Henry, again."

Emma feels nauseous again because she was going to slip away with Henry back to New York and God she is the world's biggest asshole for the last couple of years running. Madam Mayor circa over five years ago and cursed to the nines would be proud.

"Wait a minute…you said Regina has no magic anymore?"

"Finally caught that did you?"

Emma glares at the Queen, "What does that mean for Regina?"

The Queen sucks in her cheeks to keep from smiling too much, "It means that Regina's days are numbered even more now than before time started marching across her face again."

Emma looks frantic and angry at the same time and she out of nowhere wants to punch something; hit something and hit it hard.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Emma." The Queen said mockingly. "Remember that Regina made the choice to let your mother inject her with that potion because she couldn't stand the thought of me anymore. And if you discarded everything you ever learned about magic one thing will remain true in spite of it all and that's magic always comes with a price."

Emma takes in a deep breath and then quickly lets it go, "I haven't forgotten that and so...Regina's just going to die?"

The Queen starts to say so what it seems Regina will finally get her wish but she doesn't. Instead the Queen takes in the sight of the woman in front of her, and for a few seconds she sees the angry and confused Savior from years ago.

"Why worry about poor old Regina when you have Hook? So focus on your hard fought happy ending and revel in your coupledom with Captain Guyliner." The Queen said and then she smiles widely. "And I know this realm prefers silly name combinations therefore go clean yourself up and have a good evening, Captain Swan."

Emma feels like an ass and the Queen chuckles as purple smoke engulfs her body and swirls her away. Emma closes her eyes and tries to tamp down on all the emotions that are raging in her now. The Queen certainly knows how to stir up some shit but that doesn't surprise Emma. What is messing with Emma is all of the things the Queen showed her about Killian, and if she's being totally authentic she's sort of always known but never really thought about it much.

More important though than Killian occupying every single one of her thoughts Emma is having serious trouble with the suggestion that Regina might be gone soon. Emma won't, can't think about Regina dying now, but she is going to find out if it's true that Regina has no magic. So Emma opens her eyes and they rapidly adjust to the dimming sky as she stalks away from the docks. A walk will do her some good; it's free time to think, and besides she seriously doesn't feel like using magic anymore today.

* * *

 **Soundtrack:** **"Wash It All Away" by Five Finger Death Punch**


	3. Make Yourself At Home

**_3\. Make Yourself At Home, It's What You Do Best_**

* * *

The Queen is having more fun than she's had in decades, even though at first she considered her current activity as falling back on old vices. But this time around she does feel like she should have popcorn available to go with the entertainment.

"Regina, I think I'm going to call her 'Q'. But before I start doing that what do you think?"

"I think you can call my alter ego whatever the hell you want since you have that luxury, while I'm the one with both feet in the fire...like always. And yes, I know the blame rests squarely on my shoulders."

The Queen grins at the cozy little scene playing out in the mirror she's currently watching like it's a program on Netflix. The Regina and Emma show is rather entertaining, if a bit predictable, hence why watching them in the mirror isn't completely passé.

"Hey, maybe we can put you two back together like Humpty-Dumpty or something. We'll have to go to see Jekyll or something."

Regina rolls her eyes at Emma who's slouching on her sofa like it's her own. The Savior looks even more pale than usual and when she arrived she went straight to the guest bathroom and then came out smelling like Listerine. After that Emma found her way onto Regina's sofa and hasn't moved much since then; aside from breathing and that bodily function operates on autopilot fairly frequently.

"So what's gonna happen with Roland?"

Regina takes a small half-sip of cider left in her glass and as she swallows the taste of it warms her throat on the way down. The Queen shakes her head and frowns at Regina and her typical ways of wallowing. It's another layer of sad really.

"Roland is going to stay with The Merry Men; they're his family. I'm just some woman his father dated off and on. I can't be his mother and I don't want to be, especially since my niece is his half-sister."

Emma didn't even bother taking off her red jacket when Regna let her in and now she's a bit too warm but not in a bad way; more like at any given moment she could nod off due to the warmth and comfort.

"Yeah, that makes sense. As long as Roland is looked after then it's for the best."

Regina takes a deep breath and tilts her tumbler from side to side, making what's left of the amber liquid chase itself back and forth.

"Are you sure I can't get you something to drink, Emma?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm still feeling kinda sick to my stomach."

Emma emphasizes this point by placing her hands on her stomach and letting out a very low groan. Regina quirks an eyebrow and then there is a very bad tang in her mouth that's overpowering the cider's pleasing aftertaste.

"Oh God, please tell me you aren't with child by the handless wonder."

The Queen throws her head back and laughs, because of course that would be Regina's first thought. Broody Regina should've just opened an orphanage and been done with it if she wanted children so badly. Let other fools be dumb enough to push them out instead of ripping your own body in half.

Emma frowns and sits up straight for once, "I'm not pregnant. I told you my seaside chat with Q made me sick. It was straight up red pill or a blue pill type of conversation and before it was over she made me choke on the red pill."

The Queen thinks it's all too fair to rip the ignorant bliss from out under both women she's watching because it was a pitiful sight to see the way they've been conducting their lives. The proverbial blue pill of illusions is for the weak.

"She's quite skilled in achieving the reaction you're describing." Regina said lowly before finishing off the last dregs of her cider and then placing the empty tumbler down on a coaster on the low table. No more refills for this evening because Regina knows she's too old to willingly invite a hangover in to make her even more miserable. "Did your new friend Q show you something in particular or did she just tell you about my latest issue?"

"Both."

Emma closes her eyes even though that only helps the play by play replay that the Queen magically queued up in a Killian showcase special.

"Well like what?"

Emma's certain that if she has to say much she's going to throw up again. And her walk back to Regina's house didn't provide that much clarity. Emma keeps thinking just how in the hell is she going to break things off with Killian now that she's gotten herself in this deep? So Emma has decided to avoid that landmine for now and just focus on saving Regina or helping her or what the hell ever Regina will let her do for her.

"Q showed me some stuff about Killian."

"And?"

"And what? I don't want to talk about it. Instead let's...okay, I would like to help you Regina because Q said you are..."

"Going to die? Yes, I know and I know it's in the immediate sense not the slowly dying everyday day sense that every human does that's not cursed."

"How can you be so flippant?"

"Well, Q did say that I needed to stop taking things so seriously."

Emma's forehead wrinkles up, "What's up with her...she's not who I met when I fell through Zelena's portal. And surprisingly, I kind of like her. She showed me some things that I'm going to stop ignoring."

Regina knows why Q is different but she's not sure if she wants to tell Emma the ugly truth on top of everything else. Regina uncrosses her legs, sits up and stares at Emma like she's some foreign body that just cropped up on her sofa from out of nowhere.

"You're clearly are ill and out of your mind if that's how you really feel about her."

The Queen leans forward and with a bright smile on her face as she studies Emma closely, or as close as she can through mirror magic. The Savior is a classic card carrying member of the lonely hearts club and the Queen thinks that her and Regina truly are a matched set in that respect. Emma has never went to the lengths that Regina went to in her desperation, but both of them make you want to look away sometimes; Emma more so than Regina lately.

"Stop being such an asshole, Regina."

"I'll stop when you do dear because you have the same tendency as well. Or are you going to pretend that you have your mother's virtues of right and my favorite copout 'I haven't done anything wrong because I was ten'?"

Emma rolls her eyes and stands up off the sofa; her head swims for a few seconds but it passes. If Regina hadn't started in with the nine o'clock snark news Emma was going to ask to crash on her sofa since she was beyond comfortable.

"Look, I'm tired so I'm going home but if you need anything call me." Emma said drawing out her words as if they are tired too and to be honest every part of her is. "Tomorrow is another day unless...bye, Regina."

The Queen kills the feed on the mirror and starts to pace. Emma could very well become an ally after all and poor Regina looked a whole different kind of tired. The Queen feels a pang that could be guilt but she doesn't know how to rejoin with Regina even if she wanted to but she still doesn't. The copies of the books she summoned from Gold's are of little help and that failed to surprise her since the imp isn't as all-knowing as he appears to be. The Queen has long since decided that Rumpelstiltskin was exceptional at plotting, but in regards to results his only real success was corrupting Regina.

"Perhaps, with a little aide from the Savior I can leave this place for good?" The Queen mused out loud because there is no one at the Sorcerer's mansion to hear her. "I wonder though if trusting Emma is an option?"

"I think the better question is why would Emma trust you?"

The Queen doesn't startle; she just smiles and turns around to look at the young man she remembers vividly.

"Of all the people that would find me I must say you are the one I counted on the most, Henry." The Queen said as she crosses her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here, dear?"

"I wanted to grab an empty storybook but I also thought of all the places you could go this would be the best choice."

The Queen grins and takes a few steps around the long table that's separating her from her company. The Queen uncrosses her arms and places them on her hips instead. Henry Mills has snuck out after hours and for some reason that's enough to make her smile because the boy is still slippery.

"You hate my mom don't you?"

"Truth?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure. But I do know that I really don't like Regina much and I haven't for some time; long before she decided to evict me."

Henry frowns and takes a few more steps further into the room. He can just feel that he's not in any danger and besides his natural curiosity is driving him now.

"My mom said you made her do all those awful things all those years ago. And that's why she wanted to get rid of you."

The Queen barely keeps from growling, she barely keeps the hurt off her face. It was one thing to be a part of Regina and have to digest the accusations but it's another matter for this child to sling out such things as though he has firsthand knowledge. Henry is too much like Snow; a spoiled brat.

"You're wrong, Henry." The Queen's words are even and flooded deep with emotion. "I'm a part of Regina but I am not just the darkness any more than what's left of her is all light, since that's how you prefer to see things, label things. You like labels don't you...being able to sort things the way you see fit."

Henry blinks slowly and suddenly a cold panic washes over him, "W-what?"

"I remember you, a ten year old boy, demanding your mother to not use magic; like you had the right to cut off a rare gift that she was born with. Yet another part of her you didn't like but Regina complied, and then fast forward nearly three years and there you are pouting over your comic books about not having magic yourself. You do understand how hypocritical that is to make all those pronouncements on things you didn't fully understand as a ten year old and then presume the same things as you've gotten older?"

The Queen really doesn't want to scare the boy but so many memories are tangling together with all the raw feelings that are just below her surface. The young boy is nearly her height and the Queen knows all his looks because she too has been there since he was an infant the same as Regina.

Henry ducks his head down to concentrate on the toes of his shoes, "I-I'm sorry about all that and you know it. I told my mom that day on the town line before Pan's curse hit I loved her and she's not a villain."

"Yet you still persist. I heard you when you arrived back in Storybrooke." The Queen said with only a faint sneer. "Still I see some of myself in you that has absolutely nothing to do with biology. And I'm sure you find that...unsettling."

Henry doesn't find it insulting, that's what he thinks she meant to say. Actually, Henry is even more curious about the woman who looks like his mom.

"Do you have a bad temper too? I know my mom likes to throw things when she's mad."

The Queen chuckles, "The only thing I've ever thrown is a fireball, but if I'm around your mother I shall say 'pull' when she feels compelled to throw something."

Henry laughs because this woman is funny in a dry sort of way but still funny and scary.

"You're not what I expected." Henry said cautiously while pulling off his jacket and laying it down on the long table. "I thought you would be like what was in my storybook."

"I get that a lot."

Henry looks over the woman closely and nods to large silver mirror hanging on the wall with metallic vines coming out from all around it, "You were spying on my moms and I heard you. Are you going to hurt them?"

The Queen smiles, "I bet your mother's will start looking for you shortly once they've realized you've gone again. Apparently, you inherited your need to run from both of your mothers in my opinion."

"Run? What do you mean?"

"Clearly, Emma is a seasoned runner and Regina did cast a nasty curse so she could run clear into another realm." The Queen said with a smirk. "But never mind that, you should leave and slip back home before people come looking for you. And you can tell anyone you like where you found me, but I'll be gone before they could get here and I won't come back to this place."

The mansion is a high end lonely place where even spiders don't go to build homes. Henry shrugs and reaches for his coat and puts his arms back through the sleeves that are still warm from his body heat. Henry adjusts his coat so it hangs on him properly; like he was taught, and the Queen feels drawn to the boy. She knows that can't be helped regardless of what she's said or what she's about to say.

"Do you ever get tired of having two mothers?"

Henry narrows his eyes but grins, "But with you here it's more like three now isn't it."

The Queen never knew the truth could be so freeing and being filter-less is a care-free experience. Regina chose to build defenses so no one could break her because so much of her is made of glass meanwhile the Queen has never been so fragile. The Queen would rather eat dirt than ever appear weak.

"Not really." The Queen said and the small smile falls right off Henry's face. "You've made it perfectly clear on several occasions that you never wanted the Evil Queen as your mother, so I suggest you just stick with Regina."

Henry doesn't know how to deal with rejection any more than he would ever accept that he could be wrong about something. When Henry's first taste of rejection happened in Camelot he of course went crying about it to his mom and Emma, not knowing then that Emma was responsible for the girl named after another type of flower turning him away. Young love is so very foolish.

"But I thought you would..." Henry is at a loss for words because there is no mean scary face on the woman's face who looks like his mom but with really long hair. "You don't think of me as your son?"

The Queen sighs, "How can I?"

"Who are you?" Henry said with a trembling sigh because his heart is hurting. "I mean how can you say you don't want to be my mom?"

The Queen steps forward all the while expecting Henry to flinch or move away but he doesn't.

"I've heard that evil is made not born." Henry said softly. "So if you've been a part of my mom since she was born then why did you come out when she was trying to remove...the Evil Queen?"

The Queen nearly smiles; the boy has so much potential, and maybe it's not too late for him after all.

"I'm her strength which was tied to some parts of what she's ashamed of. Henry, emotions are a big part of Regina and when her heart was broken someone had to pick up the pieces, so I did, and she tempered all that rage to me. So when she wanted the Queen mostly gone that potion spilt us down the middle; half of the Queen shall we say is with me and the other half is with her."

Henry nods because it makes sense to him. All the stories he's ever read hold that same truth, but it's one thing to read it or see it drawn on the page and then to have it put to the test in person.

"If I don't tell anyone I found you can I come back and see you?"

The Queen is momentarily stunned, so much so that her posture dramatically changes; hands that were once placed on her hips slip down to hang by her sides. The Queen's face is one of shock and for an instance she's taken back to the time when she extended an offer of sanctuary to Hansel and Gretel only this time they accepted her. The Queen closes her eyes for a second and wards off those feelings because they are entirely too damn Regina based.

"If you can keep a secret then, yes. I'll be here most evenings."

Henry smiles, "Okay, can I come back tomorrow night? I can get out of the house again so long as I don't get caught tonight and I'm pretty sure that I won't."

The Queen smiles and starts to reach out to touch Henry's face but she doesn't.

"You're going to give both of your mother's gray hair. I like it."

Henry chuckles and walks past the Queen to get what he came for. There are so many volumes to choose from so Henry takes the first blank storybook that's on one of the lower shelves and tucks it under his arm.

"Be careful with that book, Henry." The Queen said as she watches him move towards the open hidden passageway door. "I couldn't bear to see you hurt yourself over such a thing that is only a means to an end."

Henry stops in the corridor and turns to look back, "What do you mean by that?"

"Your mother, Regina thought the author could undo, provide a happy ending when that's not how his job works. Being an author is recording stories, not making them up as you go along. If your intention is like the author's then I suggest you become a fiction writer and use a laptop in place of one of those books."

Henry gapes for a second and the Queen grins since that is a very Emma Swan trait. In the coming days perhaps she can get another audience with the Savior now that Emma's rethinking her swashbuckling addiction.

"I would never do what that man did, but I would write my mom anything she wanted to be happy."

The Queen smiles and if Henry were standing much closer he would see how shiny her eyes are becoming.

"Be careful getting home dear."

"I will." Henry said but then he frowns. "Hey, what should I call you?"

The Queen grins, "You can call me 'Q'. Emma seems to have taken a shine to it."

"Cool. Just like the boss lady in the Bond movies."

The Queen shakes her head, "Goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight, Q." Henry said with a smile before turning to leave the way he came.

After a few minutes stillness falls back into place and despite everything the Queen has no need for sleep any more than hunger or any other human response that's missing. Aside from the tiny formation of tears in her eyes earlier nothing about her would suggest that she's a living being. The Queen has known she is a being entirely comprised of magic since her heart crushing didn't take; she is a reflection of Regina, and her magical existence is why Regina has no more magic to call her own.

The Queen already knows that she needs a body to get out of Storybrooke and if Regina expires sooner rather than later then she may have her donor as much as she loathes the idea of being housed in that woman again. But as the Queen magics the copy of the mirror off the wall and extinguishes the lights; leaving her in near darkness she smiles. Regina bemoans her unreachable happy ending so much that she doesn't realize that she has a son who adores her and a Savior who goes out of her way to help her to a fault.

The Queen strides out of the hidden study and closes the wall-door behind. Idiots. Regina is an idiot who has fallen in love with an idiot and yet they're both too stupid to even notice. As the Queen turns the corner and goes down the stairs she grimaces; Emma Swan was worth the aggravation once upon a time, like Regina, but then the Queen decides that they both deserve each other even more now than ever.

The Queen stops at the stairs landing and rolls her eyes because having reached those obvious conclusions though she is not getting involved in that hot mess if she can help it. She has bigger goals than to continue watching two morons dance around each other for like they've been doing for years. Still the most curious thing that happened tonight was how disturbed Emma became after learning about Regina's incoming fate. The Queen feels bad for a moment; mostly for Henry, but then again Regina brought this on herself.

* * *

 **Soundtrack:** **"Destruction" by Joywave feat. KOPPS**


	4. I Assume This Is Your Doing?

**_4\. I Assume This Is Your Doing?_**

* * *

Emma looks forward to whatever kind of peace is possible in Storybrooke because she has learned that it sure as shit isn't going to last. And it's in that very vein a very powerful rumble shakes Emma awake in her super comfy bed and her whole damn house too. Emma jerks and then bolts upright in her bed. Thank God she doesn't live with her parents because her loud groaning exclamation of 'motherfuck' would guarantee a stern reprimand from her mother and probably her father too.

Emma's too old to be chastised for being a secretly vulgar princess, even though she knows that's exactly what she is but that doesn't mean she has to like it.

Recently though, Q reminded Emma just how much of her real personality has been discarded to live up to some else's expectations. Snow White and Prince Charming are both very vanilla up until the point where their good intentions are put under the microscope, and then all that vanilla goes flying out the nearest window. Emma is still a little sour towards her parents but she's hiding it well; it's just another thing Emma has made concessions towards if she's going to keep living in this town.

Emma flops back down on her bed then then turns and buries her face deep in her warm pillow for a minute before flinging herself out of bed with a growling huff. Emma thinks that the sleep lines on her face will just have to be the equivalent of war paint this morning. And as Emma yanks her jeans on over her hips she thinks it's a good thing that she showered last night before bed because experience is telling her that she doesn't have time for it now.

Something is always going on in Storybrooke and while Emma was the Dark Swan she briefly thought the only way this town would go back to its quiet roots is with an engineered curse.

At the same time as Emma is zipping up her boots Regina startles in her kitchen as another minor tremor flutters through her home which causes her to knock her coffee mug off the countertop. Regina's still programmed to rise with the sun and why not? Regina is nearing her seventies in actual years and that's a lot of hardwired behavior to account for over a long period of time and in different realms too. As Regina stoops down to pick up the mess she misses the swirling purple smoke announcing a visitor.

"Morning." The Queen said with a grin as she watches Regina gathering the fragments of the broken mug in her hands.

Regina jumps slightly again but then she rolls her eyes at herself and at the sound of glee in the Queen's voice. This is shaping up to be another long day but Regina thinks it's at least fortuitous that the mug was pretty much empty; therefore a simple paper towel will be enough to soak up the minor spill on the otherwise spotless floor of her kitchen.

"That's the second thing you've broken in my presence, dear. And at the rate you're going you won't have anything left to drink out of."

Regina dutifully tries to ignore her visitor in favor of cleanup. The Queen knows the tactic intimately and could care less; she's actually finding it all mildly amusing.

"Careful now, we wouldn't want you to cut yourself."

Regina grits her teeth, "Oh yes I'm sure you merely popped by out of the kindness of your nonexistent heart for what...a wellness check?"

"Oh! There's still some fight left in you yet." The Queen said with a grin. "And thank the stars for that since I can't stand this pacified version of you. On any given day I can't decide whether it's merely disgusting or pathetic or possibly a bit of both."

Regina scowls as she stands; holding onto the broken mug in with one hand while she moves to open the door in her lower cabinet that hides her wastebin. The remains of the mug look like half an ear with the handle and the base of the mug as the only survivors of the fatal plunge. Regina throws the three other smaller shards of the mug in the bin before the largest piece is discarded with the rest making a dull but loud clatter as it hits the bottom of the nearly empty wastebin. Regina closes the door on the cabinet and turns to face her other half. The coffee stain on the floor can wait for now.

"Should I expect a daily visitation from now on?"

The Queen smirks, "Why not? Wouldn't want you getting lonely in your last days now would we?"

Regina barely resists the urge to choke the life out of the woman with her bare hands. The only reason she doesn't try it is because it's pointless. Crushing her heart didn't work so why would crushing her windpipe?

Regina straightens her posture and crosses her arms over her chest and leans back against the counter, "I was surprised when your spell to take away my voice lasted only ten minutes."

"I believe what you mean to say is that you were relieved." The Queen said while leaning down on the kitchen island and clasping her hands together under her chin. "We both know your magic is completely gone now; no sense in trying to deny it, dear."

"I wasn't going to deny anything. But my death...I have Henry to think about here whether you care or not."

The Queen scoffs, "Well then you should've taken that into consideration before letting Snow White put that magical poison in you. Need I remind you again there is always a price?"

Regina shakes her head because she's heard this before. She's still nowhere on how to get her other half to rejoin her whether the other woman wants it or not. Regina is willing to own it now that she made a mistake and the consequences of her hasty actions aren't the sole motivation for a sudden change of heart. In the absence of words Regina takes a few seconds to inventory the part of her that's invading her kitchen.

The Queen or Q, as Emma calls her, is dressed nothing like the Evil Queen today. There is no dramatic dress, severe hair or anything of the sort present. In its place is a woman with long dark hair worn down and loose with striking eye make-up and a dark charcoal leather jacket with an asymmetrical zipper on the front and tall black leather boots with an impressive heel. The only thing Regina recognizes as being a remnant of the Evil Queen is the tight leather pants the woman is wearing.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

The Queen smiles and rests more weight on her elbows laying on the countertop, "Oh, you mean why am I not wearing the old frocks from the EQ spring, summer and winter ensembles? Frankly, they no longer suit my tastes to be honest. But then again they so rarely did anyway."

"Who are you? This isn't what was supposed to happen! You aren't what was supposed to happen!"

The Queen pushes up from her slouched position with a grin, "I'm everything you wish you had the courage to be and more and that's the truth."

Regina visibly bristles and lowers her arms from their protective pose over her chest, "Are you in league with Jekyll or is his other half Hyde?"

"You tell me? You've seen him more than I have." The Queen said with a chuckle. "But to get it out in the open let me tell you that I don't give a damn what Hyde, Jekyll or whatever the hell he refers to himself as five seconds from now is doing."

Regina's Blackberry buzzes with a text alert on the countertop beside her like an angry bee flying against the clear glass of a window. Regina knows who it is and what it's regarding based on the tremor that shook her house not too long ago. The Queen is here to distract her but then again it's not like Regina can magically help Emma anymore. But Regina does eye the woodblock close to her and all the sharp knives that it holds.

"I see Emma is texting you about the test run this morning for a portal opening up to give your life that much needed zest." The Queen said while looking completely upbeat in the turn of the conversation. "But why is it that when you want a portal you can't find one? But when you don't need one you could walk down the street in this town and practically fall into one? Snow and her mostly unmagical family seems to be quite adept in that department."

"Don't do this. For once be reasonable and try to see things from my point of view."

The Queen's face turns placid for a moment but then she grins, "I tried my best to see things from your point of view, but your point of view is stupid."

Regina frowns as her cell phone buzzes again on the counter and the Queen smiles wider. The Queen can tell it's taking a fair amount of will power for Regina to not acknowledge who the messages are from.

"It's so easy for you to call me stupid. But where does that leave you, dear?"

The Queen purses her lips and shrugs. There is one thing she hasn't spoken aloud about that would really push the boat out on Regina but she's waiting for the right time and this isn't it; at least not all of it. The dated Blackberry lying on the counter beside Regina buzzes two more times in rapid succession.

"You know I distinctly remember when Emma first became the Dark Swan and you barged into her new house to get her to save your Robin from the Fury. Even the Savior herself told you stop blaming everyone for your problems and to step up and do what needs to be done. I do admire that bluntness, that raw honesty. It's just too bad Emma's reasons were so very shallow."

Regina swallows and narrows her eyes; she's had just about all she going to take this morning from this woman.

"But shallow or not I still can't believe you haven't told Emma about a certain detail that happened in Neverland after all these years?" The Queen said with a smirk. "But I suppose that secret can keep for another day. You know I bet Emma has thrown herself right in thick of things so I think I'll go see if she needs a magical hand. Since you can't due to rash, mindless decisions that you're prone to more often than not."

Regina growls and swiftly reaches for the large butcher knife in the woodblock and pulls it out without so much as a scrape against the wood and she throws it with everything she's got.

The Queen laughs and uses her magic to freeze the knife in mid-air, "I'm going to let this little tantrum slide. But the next time you try something like this I'll turn it around on you without even thinking about it."

The knife drops to the floor with a clatter and in a puff of purple smoke the Queen is gone. Regina turns to reach for her cell phone, to warn Emma, but then she sees it's useless. The Queen obviously used her magic to drive one of Regina's smaller paring knives into the now fantastically dead device. Regina groans and looks for something else to throw even though there's no one to throw anything at.

Not too far away in the center of town it's anything but dead. The Queen materializes beside The Savior and she smiles because magic is in the air and the air itself is whipping around with enough force that the traffic light at the intersection is swinging wildly from side to side.

"Where the hell have you been!" Emma shouted while channeling her magic towards the energy radiating out of the spinning vortex. "I've been texting you for you to please get your ass in gear for the last fifteen minutes! I had to quit to deal with this! Nothing has come out yet, and I don't know if it's because I've been throwing my magic into it!"

The Queen is on pause for Emma to realize that she isn't Regina, but it would appear that the Sheriff is far too self-involved at the moment. The Savior's magic is really quite impressive in its purity; bright white and yet punishing everything in its path. The Queen grins as the portal growls and then grows larger; it of course poses no risk because its purpose is not to draw anyone in.

"Shit!" Emma shouted as she glances at the woman beside her. "Hey, what are you waiting for? A formal invitation! Help me blast this thing!"

The Queen smiles and raises her hands and as her own magic pours out and the force of it makes her long dark hair whip behind her like Emma's is doing. The Queen's magic is just for show and she could do this all day to amuse herself. But still the strands of white and red magic begin to intertwine as they travel forward until they touch at the portal in an explosion of pure golden hues. The portal roars again like a hungry beast but this time it starts to shrink.

"Just a little more, Regina!"

The Queen smiles even though the show is nearly over for today. Perhaps, when Emma notices that it's not Regina by her side it will still amount to something, even if it turns out to be nearly less than nothing. The Queen throws a little real magic into the portal and it lets loose a loud howling wind and blows back against the magic being forced down its throat.

"Damn this thing!" Emma shouted and the Queen looks to the side to see The Savior gritting her teeth. "This is the longest it's ever took to handle some shit like this!"

A laugh bubbles out of the Queen but in all this noise no one will ever hear it. But Emma is right and so in the essence of time and fait accompli the Queen sends some more of her real magic into the portal to close it. The winds instantly start to dull and the portal widens but then shrinks on itself and then in a whelp of protest everything falls into a lull.

The Savior slouches and her arms limply drop to her sides, "I really need to sit down before I fall down."

Emma breathes in deeply to center herself but as she turns to thank her unusually tardy and silent friend she gets another shock to her system.

"What the fuck!"

"It's nice to see you too, Emma. Have you had a pleasant morning so far?"

Emma dumbly looks around but the street is deserted. Not that she thinks anyone in Storybrooke would be dumb enough to stand around like rubberneckers to watch and possibly get sucked into the never-ending portal show. Emma rolls her eyes and turns away from Q's smirking face. Emma slowly walks towards the nearby bus bench, which is looking pretty good to her now, and sits down with some force.

For a second Emma smirks because she knows that a person would wait forever on this bus bench since there are no buses out of this town. Storybrooke is almost like a roach motel; they check in but they don't check out.

The Queen grins as she walks over to the bench and then sits down fairly close to Emma. The Sheriff doesn't really care at this point since she feels like some of the life has been sucked out of her, but after a minute or maybe two Emma looks over at the woman sitting next to her. Regina would never sit this close to her willingly or where anyone could see them for that matter.

"You helped me when you didn't have to."

"It would appear so, Emma."

"Why? Would you do that? Regina was supposed to come, not you."

"Have you already forgotten that Regina has no magic any more?"

Emma scrunches up her face, "Yeah, I guess in the heat of the moment I did...forget about...Regina."

The Queen smirks at the mention of sad, weak Regina but the real reason to smile is that she is rather impressed with Emma's magical stamina. The portal has killed several birds with one stone as the saying goes, and with that in mind what would it hurt to try for an extra point?

"Emma, I've given it a fair amount of thought and I must say that whoever has been penning your story has certainly added lots of twists. I mean the author broke basic fairy tale lore rules that even the brothers Grimm didn't touch on in an effort to scare children."

Emma looks confused for a second but she recovers, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

The Queen smirks but not in a menacing way, it's more like how you would rather sadly offer a small smile to a friend before you said something truly awful.

"Emma, the author and everyone surrounding you has absolutely endorsed the idea of the villain...fucking the princess."

The Savior gapes while her mind goes completely blank but her body language suggests a powerful blow. And had this been a boxing match she would be lying flat on her ass; not sitting sideways on a bus bench.

"Killian isn't a villain anymore!"

"If you say so, dear. But we both know I wasn't just talking about your thoroughly repugnant Captain Hook."

Emma swallows roughly and turns her body away from the Queen. The Savior is at a sudden loss and in defeat she hangs her head to look down at her hands in her lap. She's never had to talk about this, it's been years, but it's not like Q doesn't already know every single detail about what happened. Q's inside knowledge doesn't make the incoming topic the least bit comfortable in any real way not that it's ever going to be. And Regina isn't a villain either but Emma's not going to day that.

"Neverland peeled back quite a few layers between you and Regina. In fact I remember what happened was a culmination of your self-realization due to that worthless map of Pan's and then you calling Regina a monster during a crash course lesson in magic turned out to be the last obstacle. And yet at the same time it's not as though those feelings were new for you, were they, Emma? Regina could tell based on your...responses to her touch. But then your little smooch with the pirate happened and she didn't want anything more to do with you. And I can't fault Regina for that."

The Savior closes her eyes, not in shame, at least not for what was done in the past but rather what she's chosen to do since then. Emma hadn't done a one night stand since before she came to Storybrooke and she certainly didn't think one would happen in Neverland but then again it wasn't just one time.

"You know everything so why are we talking about it?" Emma said as she opens her eyes and stares straight ahead. "You know I don't want to. It was years ago and I have more important things to worry about now, like Jekyll and all the other shit which will no doubt follow."

The Queen grins and leans back on the bus bench and crosses her legs. She'll let the topic of Regina's and Emma's jungle trysts go for now, even though it's a juicy subject. The Queen doesn't want to get involved any more than she already is by sheer circumstance, instead the topic was meant to throw Emma off much like the last conversation they had did.

"Alright, but I wouldn't worry about Jekyll if I were you. Unless of course you're frightened by the idea of possessed lawn gnomes. I hear Storybrooke is rife with them...scary stuff."

Emma rolls her eyes before turning to look at Q, "You really aren't anything like the woman I met in the Enchanted Forest once."

"I'm glad to disappoint you all the more then."

The streets are still without another living soul within sight and the sun is rising higher in the sky. These hushed undertones signify that it's time to tie it off to the Queen; this was only meant to be just a pop by visit not an extended stay with Emma.

"Oh, before Regina rats me out I should tell you that I'm responsible for the portal not Jekyll or Hyde."

Emma's impressive jawline clenches tighter, "What."

"There's no need to get worked up Emma this was just a ding-dong ditch on the front door. Tomorrow though, you should answer it because there will be someone special coming through."

Emma shrugs her shoulders and frowns, "You know that doesn't scare me but if that's how you want to play it I'm game." She said while rising up off the bus bench and turning so she can keep an eye on the woman still sitting on the bench. "And no offense...but you're one deviously tough bitch, Q."

For a second or two Emma looks mildly cagey due to her blunt choice of words considering who she just said them to. But Q seems to be elsewhere in her thoughts and she is. Images of every blow Cora dished out while she was alive and after she died are at the forefront of the Queen's thoughts. She was the one who made Regina as strong as she could be both mentally and physically and how does Regina thank her after all this time? Well that's gratitude for you.

The Queen smirks, "Kevlar wishes it were as resilient as me."

Emma almost laughs but she definitely does smile even though she didn't want to or should in this situation. Emma sighs and gazes down the street but the view isn't the same as seeing a Queen that doesn't seem to give a shit about appearing lower than her station metaphorically by sitting on a bus bench.

"Second question, Q?"

The Queen smiles widely up at Emma because she didn't believe that Emma would want to keep playing their little game. Not that the Queen is intending to play twenty questions with The Savior, particularly since the last time they played Emma threw up over the pier.

"Go ahead. And do make it good, Em-ma."

The Savior frowns and shoves her hands in the back pockets of her too tight jeans, "You want something from me. I can tell. So what is it?"

"I do and I don't." The Queen said while wrinkling her nose. "I'm only entertaining the notion because there is no one else. I have to say though that asking The Savior, who dragged her family and friends down to Hell all in the name of rescuing her morally bankrupt pirate, isn't actually who I would prefer as aide. So I tell you what; I'm in no hurry and if the old Emma becomes available I might be interested in asking for her help."

Emma can't decide whether to glare or gape at the woman, nevermind forming enough words to compose a sentence. How can Q keep insisting that she's somehow thrown herself on some steaming shit pile and is wallowing around like it's something to be happy about doing?

"For now though will you deliver a message to Regina? You see I saw her this morning and I can only stand her in small doses and only once a day."

"What do you want me to tell her, Your Majesty?"

The Queen chuckles, "Well it has everything to do with the next portal event tomorrow morning."

Emma narrows her eyes because this woman has a whole nother gear that she has never seen in Regina. But before Emma can say anything Q holds up her hand to silence her.

"What's coming through the portal is just for Regina. It doesn't concern anyone else really and therefore is a threat to no one." The Queen said with a growing smirk. "I've summoned her a visitor and the least she can do is show up all primped and pressed to greet them personally."

Emma huffs and then as she goes to speak the Queen chuckles and surrounds herself with her magical purple smoke and then vanishes off the bus bench in a blink of an eye. Emma scowls, closes her eyes and counts to ten in her head and then with as much calm as she's capable of she opens her eyes and stalks off down the street. 108 Mifflin will be Emma's next stop, again, because when she asked for help she didn't think that meant Q showing up in Regina's place.

As Emma's walking to her car it finally hits her; something is very wrong and Emma has a feeling that something is Regina not telling her everything again. And yes, Emma absolutely knows Regina doesn't have to tell her every damn thing she's doing. Emma strides over to her Bug, yanks the door open and gets in. The Bug starts right up and Emma slams it into first, dumps the clutch and pulls away from the curb with more speed than needed.

The Queen laughs from her vantage point from the clock tower while watching Emma drive away in her little yellow vehicle of salvation. The Queen knows that Regina is going to get a little chew from Emma and that might just be worth another peek in the mirror for five minutes or so. But tomorrow will be an even better day entertainment wise for the Queen because if Regina truly wants to go out swinging with a clear conscience then there's no better time than the present to start cleaning out her closet.

* * *

 **Soundtrack:** **"99 Problems" by Hugo & "Doc Holliday" by Volbeat**


	5. I'm Always the Villain

**_5\. I'm Always A Villain, Even When I'm Not_**

* * *

The Sorcerer's mansion looks empty judging it from exterior alone but it's not. On the outside though the only sight to take in is over-grown hedges poking their green through the black wrought iron fence that lines the property, while the house itself is nothing but tall windows that frame the darkness inside. Appearances are not as they seem though by a mere glance, for past the facade presented to you due to a minor enchantment, is the glow of lights burning through the seemingly blacked-out windows.

"Once upon a time there was a child who was willful and would not do what her mother wished. For this reason, God had no pleasure in the child and he let her become ill. No doctor could do the child any good and in a short time she lay on her deathbed. When the child was lowered into her grave, and the earth spread over her, all at once her little arm came out again and reached upward. And when they pushed it back in the ground and spread fresh earth over it, it was all to no purpose, for the arm always came out again. Then the mother herself was obliged to go to the grave and strike the arm with a rod. When she had done that, the arm was drawn in, and at last the child had rest beneath the ground."

The Queen stares down at the crude illustrations next to the short story. The drawn scenes are not meant to be pretty or eye-catching in any way; a stern mother, a doctor half-heartedly tending a small impatient patient complete with pout and finally an unmarked gravestone with a small arm sticking out of the ground.

The Queen can't decide if the child's will is meant to be seen as ugly and she earned her misfortune or if it's the mother's actions towards a child that was so very clearly a disappointment, thus unwanted and then discarded. When the Queen read this story the first time to herself she instantly thought of the woman who brought her and Regina into the world.

"That's a...dark short story."

The Queen closes the black book resting in her lap and then presses her hand over the grisly blood red spattered title lettering on the bound black leather hardback cover.

"Fairytales were originally designed to prepare children for the inevitable hardships that is bound to come their way. Real life is a far cry from the way your storybook paints it for the most part, Henry."

"I know."

"Do you? Or are you just saying that because you think that's what I expect in the form of a correct answer?"

Henry has so many questions he would never dare to ask his Mom, but this woman who looks like her is different. He thinks there aren't enough hours in the day that would allow all the questions he has for her and yes pretty much all of them will go unasked.

"No, but I was kind of hoping you would be more open if I agreed with you."

"Your honesty is refreshing Henry but is that why you came back here to see me? Are you still trying to win me over to some effect because I'm a part of your mother and you think I will be as easy as she is?"

Henry squints his eyes, "Why are you being like this? I thought we got somewhere last night. I still want to you to try and think of me as your son."

The Queen sighs and leans forward in her chair and sets the uncensored book of fairytales on low table in front of her. This evening she didn't feel like surrounding herself with blank storybooks in the hidden study and not an hour ago Henry found her in one of the many sitting rooms in the Sorcerer's mansion. And like all of the rooms hidden or not this study is filled with a variety of other types of surprising literature. She was reading that book out of curiosity when Henry announced his presence in the room when he threw his coat and backpack down on the nearby sofa.

"Henry this tactic of yours isn't going to work. I have Regina's memories too and I have not forgotten that you ran off, again, to New York with your little shrinking Violet because you thought you knew better than anyone else. And I suppose it's even better now in that regard since you have a willing accomplice the same age as you."

Henry scoots to the edge of the sofa's cushion in frustration, "I don't have a tactic. And I haven't even given this some operation code name either."

The Queen sees right through his projected innocence. The boy always has an agenda; Regina raised him after all, and there's a difference between being foolish and being a fool.

"Henry, you are a child and there's no shame in that. You should be enjoying it instead of trying to assert yourself as some wizened elder." The Queen leans back in her seat and crosses her legs. "You're the truest believer but the title alone doesn't make you better than everyone else. Titles aren't all they're cracked up to be. I should know."

"I don't know about that." Henry narrows his eyes. "You seem pretty evil to me right now if were talking about titles."

The Queen chuckles darkly and Henry visibly startles, "Young man that low blow was just more proof that you're getting ahead of yourself. You're obviously comfortable with calling me evil simply because you can. Also I find it alarming that all the adults in your life have coddled you and I'm not about to join their ranks."

"I'm not coddled."

"Then what are you dear? Enlighten me; dazzle me with your extensive and infallible knowledge. Never you mind that no one is right all the time or haven't you learned that yet? Perhaps you think you're the exception to that rule?"

Henry moves back on the sofa cushion as his mind works up a protest. Q is proving to be a challenge, not that he didn't think she would be, but he didn't expect to be reprimanded by her too.

The Queens sighs and shifts in her seat, "This rebellion you insist on leading is aimless and unnecessary. I'm not a character to be studied, or a villain to be bested and put in her rightful place. Your mother has already made that mistake and she's going to pay the price when the piper shows up at her door and rings the bell."

"What are you saying?"

The Queen didn't want to be the one to have to say this to the boy but he's starting to hit on her last nerve. She was right the first time when she thought that he was too much like Snow White.

"Magic comes with a price and it doesn't matter who made it, where it came from or how it was enacted. And since I didn't choose this separation Regina will pay the full brunt of the price for ripping out and then trying to crush a part of her very being."

"Price? What price?"

The Queen uncrosses her legs and then stands up from her seated position with grace and poise. The boy on the sofa is sitting on the edge of his seat again and the Queen can tell that he's anxious yet afraid to move much; she's scared him with a simple dose of truth.

"Regina's magic is gone like you always wanted. I have every bit of it and since one of us cannot exist without the other; meaning we were never meant to split in two, Regina is dying without me."

The words take a few seconds before impact and the blow lands sure and swift when brown eyes widen and a small gasp falls out into the open. The Queen does feel bad for Henry in this moment.

"What! No!" Henry shouted jumping up from the sofa. "That's not true! You're lying!"

"You don't have to believe me, dear. Since I'm not the only one who knows."

Henry feels hot, angry tears cloud in his eyes and they burn, "Why doesn't anyone ever tell me these things!"

"I think you know the answer."

Henry sniffles and rubs under his eyes with the back of his hand. The Queen truly feels for the boy as much as she can. But if he's going to make in this world or any other he can't afford to be so very Snow. Where have all of Emma's instincts gone in the boy? What has happened to Regina's nurture over nature? Or has the muddled influence of Baelfire, who also hated magic for all the good it did him, overtaken everything in Henry's mind and heart?

"Q, do you like me or is this all an act? Are you just doing this to get back at me and my mom in some way?"

"You came to me, not the other way around." The Queen said while taking a few steps around the low table. "I did have a fairly good idea on whom and what you were expecting but I have bigger aspirations than some petty revenge. I'm not Regina in that sense. My thoughts are my own and they've become clearer now that I'm not a part of her."

"Won't you help my mom?" Henry gulps down a hard swallow. "Rejoining with her will save her life, won't it? It has to."

The Queen has selfish tendencies like every human being does in some form or another. Regina was the more selfish one though this time. During her research earlier the Queen found out that she has no way to procure a body; not even Regina's will be useable when she dies for obvious reasons. The Queen is bound to Regina as long as she still lives and when Regina dies who knows what freedom will look like. Freedom may very well turn out to look a whole lot like death for her too, but then again Regina has already tried to kill her. And how does trying to kill her become an automatically good deed?

"I don't know if it's possible, Henry. And I'm sorry for your sake but not mine. But Regina did cast me out thanks to the efforts of your grandmother and Emma."

The Queen goes to say more but then she feels another presence push through the enchantment around the mansion. The enchantment will keep out those with malicious intent with an equally nasty countermeasure to prevent them from crossing. Clearly, Henry poses no threat and the Queen smirks when that piece of information reveals something very telling about the person who is about to interrupt this uncomfortable conversation.

"You don't mean that, Q. And I know that my grandmother makes mistakes on a regular basis."

"Yet it keeps happening because of her well-intentioned but over the top self-righteous actions. Which by the way you would do well to learn from and never repeat, even in the smallest of fashions, since poor Snow isn't about to change."

"Mom has though and you...I'm sorry for calling you evil a while back."

The Queen smiles but it's a small one. The boy can be just manipulative as Regina, Emma or her for that matter. Henry places too many conditions towards the people in his life and besides it takes no mastermind to know that he will do anything to save his mother now that he knows the truth. The Queen wonders for a few seconds if it's genuine; Henry's and Regina's true love notwithstanding, if his newly forming desperation is rooted in familial love but grounded in guilt for the way he treated the woman who would lay her life down for him.

"Apology accepted."

Henry grins and sits back down on the edge of the sofa seat and in the silence he begins to tap his fingers on the low table in front of him. The black storybook near the end of the table looks enticing despite the story Q read aloud to him when he asked her what she was reading when he found her.

"Hey, can I borrow that? The book?"

The Queen smirks, "I don't see why not."

"Cool."

Henry reaches for the book and quickly opens up his backpack and stuffs it inside. He has to work out a plan to get this woman to save his mom because he's certain that she's the only one who can. It's the only thing that makes sense and he's not going to lose his mom without a fight and even then he doesn't want to lose her. He has to keep calm if he's going to change Q's mind. She has to know how to fix this and then since Henry knows how stubborn his mom is, he knows he's got his work cut out in getting her to accept Q as a part of her again.

"Oh and Henry, your mother is here."

"Huh?"

The boy looks up as he zips up his bag to see Emma walking into the sitting room. The Savior is appropriately rumpled after a long day and she's wearing her blonde hair pulled back into a low messy ponytail.

"It's after eleven o'clock, kid." Emma said forgoing any kind of a standardized greeting to anyone in the room. "And the flashlight, lumpy covers scam doesn't fool anyone these days. You need new material or give up on the running off gags all together."

Emma was at Regina's most of the day and evening until she found out what she wanted to know. The information came at the price of a very heated argument that made Emma want to spew Regina's old betrayal monologues right back at her but with more venom. In the end Emma swallowed her anger at her friend and went to go check on Henry as a way to cool off, only when she opened the door to his bedroom she know that her son had given Regina the slip again. And then only one person came to mind in Storybrooke that is intriguing enough to capture Henry's attention.

"How did you find me?" Henry hunches his shoulders and keeps his focus on the table while his hands fidget with one another. "I made sure not to bring my phone so you couldn't track that again."

Emma rolls her eyes, "I know, kid. But you can't hide from my magic that way."

"I wasn't trying to hide just so you know."

"Uh-huh, put your coat on and lets go. Regina was on the verge of blowing out a gasket when I texted her to say I'd finally nailed down your location and who I had a pretty good idea you are with."

Henry huffs but he complies. Standing up off the sofa he grabs his coat and yanks it on in the way that's not too far from the angry dressing version of the old pants down spanking in the supermarket.

"You do know you're already in trouble right? And you're actually giving me attitude now to make it worse?"

Henry discretely rolls his eyes while he looks down and straightens the collar of his favorite black coat, "I figured I would be if I got caught. But I hadn't planned on getting caught."

Emma has had a shit day and now her teenage son seems to be hell-bent on making the last few minutes of it, before the clock tolls midnight, to make it a complete shitty day from start to finish. In the back of her mind Emma knew that Henry would go looking for Q that is if the woman didn't go looking for him. But to Emma's amazement Q doesn't seem to be all that invested; she's merely standing there quietly watching Emma's version of parenting.

"Alright kid, I know you're not a little boy. So in a show of good faith I'm gonna trust you to go home on your own."

Emma digs into her front pocket and pulls her keys out; biting her lower lip, she puts them on the table in front of Henry. Emma is just pissed enough at Regina that she's going to let their son drive her car home even though he's barely had his permit for a month. It's petty but the kid has practiced on her car and it's not that far of a drive, plus the Bug isn't exactly a high performance sports car in its prime.

"What about you?" Henry said as he leans down and grabs the keys up off the table. "How are you going to get home?"

Emma looks anywhere but into her son's eyes for a few moments, "I need to talk to Q, privately, and then I'll poof myself home."

Henry lingers for a minute just looking between the two women. He really has been unfair about magic; he loves Emma's but looks down on Regina's sometimes. Henry minutely flinches when he remembers telling his mom not to let Emma get rid of her magic because it's who she is. And even during Emma's tenure as the Dark One she didn't really put much of dent in his admiration of her.

Right then and there Henry makes a silent promise to himself to tell his mom that he is sorry for all the times he has went back on his word and beliefs. Henry reluctantly shoulders his backpack and slowly leaves the room which has plunged into silence that's just scary. He really hopes Emma isn't here to pick a fight with Q since he came here on his own.

Emma practically counts all of her son's steps until she surmises that he's out of the mansion or at least out of earshot, "Nice place. Squat here often, Q?"

The Queen smirks but then she ends up chuckling. She didn't watch the Regina and Emma show today in her mirror in favor of other more pressing business. But it would appear it was quite the spectacle with how run down Emma looks, and the only other person who can do that to the Savior is Hook and the Queen knows that Emma has been avoiding her pirate lover boy since the night at the pier.

"Emma Swan." The Queen said with a wide smile. "On any other day I bet you wouldn't let your son drive your car so I can only imagine what's changed. And I bet at the heart of it, it's another little barb you could stick to Regina because she's managed to piss you off. Am I right?"

Emma frowns, "Fine you're right. Because guess what? I know what Killain did and Regina's known about it for years!"

The words are choked with emotion and general tiredness but the Queen has no sympathy to spare for this woman either. The truth is painful hence why lying is so damn popular, but lying to yourself is a whole other can of worms.

"Well it's about damn time Regina told you. I was going to during our first conversation but after I showed you some of Hook's greatest hits and his not too distant past you threw up. So I thought it was best that I stop for the time being."

"How have I been so fucking stupid!"

"I'm going to assume that question is rhetorical because you really don't want me to answer that."

Emma's hard glare is amusing to the Queen so she smiles and Emma predictably scowls and crosses her arms over her chest. The Queen briefly wonders what it would take for Emma to draw down on her with her gun.

"But given your current distress I'll tell you about the night your idiot mother called Regina to get her to drop all pretenses and embrace being a villain again in the name of going undercover." The Queen shakes her head and reflects on standing in that damn cold rain waiting for Snow White of all people. "Honestly, that night your mother pleaded to Regina that she thought your change in behavior was because you finally felt safe enough to lower your walls because of your happiness with Hook and your life in general. I thought it was stupid to say the least. Snow White is your mother but nowhere near enough time has passed for her to think that she knows you."

Emma immediately understands. Mary Margaret was her roommate first, then her friend and then she became Emma's mother Snow White. Then the falling into the hat portal and landing in the shithole known as the Enchanted Forest happened and it did provide some bonding in between trying to survive. Since then Emma has learned that her mom is a straight up helicopter mother.

Emma scoffs, "You're one to talk about what mother's know and don't know."

The Savior's mouth runs away from her at times and if this were Regina Emma would already be apologizing. But Q looks virtually unaffected except for the tightening around her mouth and those sharp brown eyes darken slightly.

"What I know is that I was overly blunt when I referred to Regina as the first villain you were...with, and I apologize for that, even though no knows so therefore it most certainly wasn't endorsed by your parents. The same can't be said for the pirate though and speaking the handless one wonder, I will not be retracting any of my words about him."

Emma scowls harder. All evening she's been super fucking pissed since she finally cornered Regina at home but at the same time she's decided she can't hold Hook's actions over Regina. Too much bad blood has already transpired between her and Regina over the years and in all fairness Emma chose to be with Hook in the end of her own free will.

"I've never once asked...Regina to like him or anybody. I only asked Regina, once, what she thought while we were in the Underworld and...Well you know what was said."

"I do."

Regina paces a fair amount to work off her impatience but that is her character trait not the Queen's. This woman is like an undisturbed lake on the surface but underneath is quite another veneer. The Queen moves closer to Emma; who's standing in the middle of the room. The Queen notes that Emma looks like death warmed over again; like she did after Cruella's demise and the subsequent fallout on finally learning one of the rotten things that her idiot parents are capable of. Emma also looks as though she's barely keeping tears away.

"You and Regina hide behind walls that could turn an army; you've had to as a means to survive, I know that was my purpose when I was a part of Regina. So I'm going to say this in Regina's place since I was there too: Regina never loved being the Evil Queen, not even once. She never wanted to be Queen and you certainly know she has no love for the E-word. Early in her reign she wanted her subjects to love her but she had to settle for their fear instead."

Emma looks at her in a manner that is unfamiliar to the Queen even with Regina's memories as a cushion. Emma sniffles and the sound is so very loud in the room with only a ticking antique grandfather clock for ambiance.

"While has Hook ever failed to shy away from his pirate moniker? Has he ever failed to say how much he loves being one? So why are you surprised by his actions? You should be hurt but not enough to render you immobile, you should be angry at him not Regina. That stupid woman may have failed to tell you that the pirate put you under a magical compulsion but she had no part in it. Hook simply saw something he wanted; so he set a trap and you fell into lips first."

Emma rubs the back of her hand under her nose, "Yeah, I make an easy victim with all my issues to...certain types."

"Only to a disgusting, opportunist, misogynist pig who looks at you like a piece of property and now something that he's conquered and plundered to his satisfaction."

Emma's heart is beating too fast, her chest hurts and with one deep breath her vision darkens for a second and then the next thing she knows she finds out how not soft a fancy hardwood floor is. The Queen rushes to Emma and then stoops down beside the fallen Savior who is passed out cold. The Queen reaches out and taps Emma on both of her cheeks and after a few tries eventually pale eyelids flutter open to reveal stormy sea-green eyes.

"You really can't help who your parents are but you could try to be less of an idiot." The Queen said as she lowers herself the rest of the way to the floor until she's sitting cross-legged beside Emma's head. "And you're not a victim but you do need to stop trusting quite obviously untrustworthy people. You chose to trust a pirate? In what world did you see that not coming back to bite you in the ass?"

Emma snorts because Q is upside down to her and she has this weird little smirk on her beautiful face. Emma sighs at the feeling of the cool floor against her back and her thoughts because they're a mess again and why not since that's common and shit Emma's always going to be a mess.

"You're not her."

"But I am for the most part." The Queen said as she reaches out and gently moves haphazard blonde tresses off Emma's forehead. "I'm all of her strengths with none of her weaknesses."

Emma swallows and tries not to fall into the welcoming trap of deep brown eyes. She only half-way succeeds because those eyes are looking at her like no one has in a long time, if ever.

"I've never considered caring for someone as a weakness. I cared enough so Regina could survive obviously. But life is more than just ugly sometimes; you and I know that better than most don't we?"

Emma nods and the only thought in her head now is how nice it would feel to kiss this almost Regina. It's been years and Emma has forgotten what she tastes like.

"You can if you want to but the invitation is only valid if it's me and not her you desire."

The skin on Emma's forehead creases in her confusion, "What?"

The Queen uses her thumb to smooth the lines out on Emma's forehead and Emma shivers under her delicate touch.

"I know you, Emma. But even a stranger could tell that you are longing for a kiss. And I just said that it's allowed but only if it's me you want."

Emma has only been kissed by Killain for years now and at that thought all she can think about is the spell he put her under all over again and how his lips have cursed her more than few times now. God, she's wasted years of her life on him and what does she have to show for it?

"You. I want you to kiss me."

"Why?"

Emma licks her lips and deep brown eyes follow the action in detail, "Because you remind me of my friend in better times, but you've never lied to me so far and it's only a kiss."

The Queen runs her fingertip along Emma's hairline while she studies the woman she's close to. Emma's sea-green eyes are very lovely; Regina's memories don't do them justice. The Queen has her own designs now and she's drawn to Emma in ways that matter and ways that don't, but it's also not nearly that plain and straightforward.

"Hey, aren't you going to kiss me?"

The soft, gentle fingertips tracing Emma's forehead still and then disappears.

"No."

"Why not?"

The Queen sighs, "I'm not rebound material and I can't cure you of your pirate's love spell. You have to do that on your own since no one saves you but you."

"Then why did you offer?" Emma said while scooting away from Q along the floor. "Shit! You're worse than Regina who's the reigning ruler to the empire of mixed signals. See this is why I stopped dating women years ago because they're crazy."

The Queen laughs, a full and throaty laugh that grabs Emma's attention because it's beautiful by the sheer joy in the sound. Emma swiftly rises up off the floor and her head swims a little, so she decides to move slower this time until she's sitting cross-legged on the floor like Q is.

"I didn't say that to be funny."

"It was though whether you meant it to be or not."

Emma rolls her eyes as the Queen continues to chuckle lowly. A large grandfather clock in the hallway chimes the midnight hour and oddly Emma is nowhere near ready to poof herself home. But suddenly remembering the main reason why she came here Emma pulls her cell phone out of her brown leather jacket pocket to see she has more than a few unread texts from Regina.

"I'm sure your car made it to Regina's in the same condition that you loaned it to your son in."

Emma smirks as she opens the message thread and all the messages pretty much sum up how Regina hated that her son drove Emma's car home without its owner. The last text from two minutes ago simply asked what the hell was taking her so long to respond. Emma pockets her cell without replying; she'll do that in a minute.

"Now that I know you've been living here are you going to stay? Or will you go someplace else until Henry finds you again?"

"Why does that matter, Emma?"

"You know why and in a few hours you said I'll have another portal to deal with."

The Queen scoffs and stretches out her legs enough until she gets her feet under her enough to gracefully get up off the floor. Emma is impressed by the move and the fact it was done in boots with at least a four inch heel. Emma looks up at the woman looming over and with a smile Q offers her a hand up. Emma takes it and tries not to show how much she enjoys the feel of soft skin and the pleasant jolt of magic.

"Emma if you'll recall I said the portal and its contents are for Regina. You don't have to deal with anything."

"So you say."

The Queen shakes her head and grins, "Alright, I'll see you in few hours Emma. Better get some rest before the sun comes up and remember to turn off the lights before you leave."

Emma smirks as she steps closer to the Queen. The tension is there just like it is when she goes toe to toe with Regina but with this woman it's even better. Throwing caution to the wind Emma closes her eyes and leans forward and after a few passing seconds she realizes there's nothing but air. Emma's eyes spring open in time to catch the lingering tendrils of purple smoke.

"That's twice in one day." Emma scoffs and curses under her breath and then with gesture she uses her magic to kill all the lights in the mansion. "I'm really starting to hate it when she does that trick."

* * *

 **Soundtrack:** **"Way Down We Go" by Kaleo & "Blue" by A Perfect Circle**

 **Footnote:** **The short story read by Q is borrowed from an uncensored Grimm's fairytale book. I don't own that either.**


	6. Never Steal From A Witch

**_6\. Never Steal From A Witch_**

* * *

The sun isn't even up. Storybrooke is still in the odd half-life between the last remains of night before the turn towards the light. The Queen is standing roughly somewhere in the middle of the White Pine trail waiting. She's been there for a few minutes, not that she's counting. The person she's waiting for likes to make an entrance and there's nothing terribly wrong with that. Wallflowers are wallflowers for a reason; just like all the forms of doormats are.

The Queen gazes up at the dense coverage of the forest, and then she smirks as the tree tops begin to sway while the sound of wind rushing through the many branches become pronounced. A strong rustling whistle permeates the creaks and crackles of the natural wooden towers as they are tested to their roots. And with each passing moment, just through the rapidly moving tree tops, is a now apparent green-tinged mass of swirling air.

Magic is not without a natural sense of awe that its power inspires and this particular person is a part of magical legacy that is in dire need of a makeover. That being said villains do serve a purpose and it's not to solely make the hero look good either. No one ever believes that what they're doing at the time is 'bad'. Hence, why being an anti-hero is really the only sane option if you require a moral code to aide in keeping you walking a reasonably straight line.

The Queen stands her ground as the eye of the magical storm opens wider and starts to descend through the tree tops with a sort of elegant violence that's cleanly ripping branches off and tossing them to the side to clear a path. The Queen smiles and what a sight she is even without leather pants and a dark charcoal leather jacket. Today is all business for the Queen and she's back in black but with a twist but not like before; aside from the somewhat subdued yet striking eye makeup framing dark eyes.

The tailored black blazer Q is wearing isn't anything Madam Mayor ever wore; this one has shoulder epaulets and is less professional and has more edge. The blazer is open over an untucked black silk shirt that doesn't have a straining third button. The one splash of color is the blood red silk lining of the blazer that occasionally reveals itself against the wind. To complete the look tight black pants that disappears into the tops of tall black boots with equally impressive heels.

The green funnel cloud strengthens and then starts to reach down further for the ground. A smaller tree, close behind the Queen, loses its head as it were, and the broken top begins to fall, but with a wave of her hand the Queen sends the debris flying away from her. There is more carnage from the magical vortex and the forest is a symphony of destruction.

Thinking proactively, the Queen cast a silencing spell because a spoiled surprise is just no fun and this visitor was always going to arrive ahead of schedule. Q pushes her long hair that the wind has been blowing off her face as the treetops overhead continue their worthless protests, as a fatal burst of bright white lightning issues from the center of the green tornado and then strikes the ground.

"You really have to tone down the green tornado entrance, Zelena." The Queen said with a grin as the other woman appears with a scowl on her face. "Not that I think it lacks flair, but a more subtle approach might give me what I would really love to see later this morning."

Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West is green again. The only thing that isn't green is her fiery red locks which are longer and flowing loosely in the torrent of air from the rapidly fading green vortex behind her. Zelena's clothes are black, because she looks just as good in black as Regina does and her long black trench coat nearly sweeps along the ground. Black leather pants encase her legs and a black four button vest with faint swirling dark green embroidery is the only break from the black on black. The Queen likes the menacing and fierce look on her sister.

"And what's that pray tell?"

"I would love to see at least a flinch of surprise on Regina's sour face before her breakfast has time to digest." The Queen said with a fleeting grin. "She is so very full of herself but a least she knows she's knocked her own self down twenty pegs this time and she has no one to blame but herself."

Zelena smirks, "I didn't know quite what to make of you when you contacted me through the mirror. I'm still not entirely certain of you and I won't rely on you anymore than I would trust the rest of you."

"I agree completely. You shouldn't trust me and I don't automatically expect you to." The Queen said while taking a few steps closer to her sister. "Frankly, that would be insulting to the both of us thanks in no small part to our mother and Regina. Therefore, I intend to earn your trust, as will you with mine in return. And I have no idiotic soul mate nonsense to get in the way of our efforts."

There's a brief tick to Zelena's face; blink and you've missed it, but the passing look is one of actual understanding. Zelena knows without any confusion that this woman is angry but she's not going to lose her control over revenge. Regina's other half is calm, calculating and has an unknown agenda as any respectable witch should. Zelena's hands begin to tingle and she looks down to see her green coloring drawing away to reveal pale long fingers.

"Speaking of the rest...where's the other half of my retched half-sister?"

The Queen smirks, "Hiding in her house."

"And where is my daughter?"

"I don't know where Regina stashed her before she...removed me. But your daughter, Robyn, was at the house at one time. However, she wasn't there when I was yesterday morning and I haven't seen her in any of the mirrors."

"Are you certain? Don't lie to me."

"Yes I'm sure, bitch."

Zelena looks affronted for a brief second but then she smirks, "Yes, I can see myself liking you far more than Regina."

"Good."

"Why are you helping me? What is it you want from me and don't imply otherwise because we all want something?"

"So you know I never lie." The Queen moves closer to her sister as the last bit of Zelena's green complexion recedes to a single spot on her throat, just under her left ear, and then it disappears completely. "I'm helping you because you deserve your daughter. And as far as what I want...time will tell how it's going to be and I can more than afford to wait unlike Regina."

Zelena's eyebrows creep up her forehead a bit, "The magical separation she initiated is going to kill her is that it?"

"Yes."

Zelena purses her lips and minutely shrugs her shoulders. She has many mixed feelings about her younger sister that have festered over the decades and they continue to shift and change.

"Serves her right I suppose, but that means less fun for me."

The Queen scoffs, "You and me both know you have no interest in killing her. You never did and you never will."

"Why's that?"

"She's the only family you have besides your daughter. And you and Regina are more alike than you are unalike."

Zelena's clear blue eyes narrow and she steps closer, "And what of you? How should I regard you?"

"As the same but better than Regina. Because I have no intention of resenting you. I see you as a powerful witch who is the only family I have."

Zelena wouldn't dare call what she suddenly feels as fondness, even in the face of all its disarming glory.

"Very well then." Zelena said while stepping back and dusting off the front of her spotless long black trench coat. "What did you have in mind for starters this morning?"

The Queen chuckles, "I thought breakfast would be a good start. Any form of mayhem on an empty stomach has never sat well with me."

"I like that. So do lead the way." Zelena grins and the Queen smirks in return. "And I take it that we won't be traveling the way Regina does in her little black car."

"Of course not."

Both women walk down the trail for a few paces leaving the torn trees and the debris of the magical storm behind. The Queen summons her magic and Zelena's responds in kind. The purple and green mists look good together side by side; magic recognizing one another, and there is a pause between the two women as their magic faintly gathers.

"What, no broom this time?"

"I left it in my other outfit." Zelena said with a slight grin. "What should I call you?"

"I've taken a liking to 'Q' so that will do until I say otherwise."

Zelena grins as does Q and both women finally let their magic take them. The Queen has another residence aside from the Sorcerer's mansion now, and as promised breakfast is waiting for her and Zelena as the sun finally starts peeking over its created horizon. Meanwhile, in town a rather dated man who looks like a proper Victorian era dickwad is preparing to play a hand of what he thinks is his own making.

* * *

Regina forcefully opens her front door and then slams it behind her so hard the doorknocker on the outside unevenly knocks twice before it gives up. Regina has officially surpassed frustration because thus far the morning is a complete bust in the sense that Q failed to show up and the only portal that opened was Jekyll's. Emma grumbled as she promptly shut down the portal while Regina could only watch since her usefulness has expired. Regina has never missed her magic more than she does now.

"Your cider isn't bad." Zelena raises her half empty glass up in a mock salute. Regina looks up and stalls on the small staircase at her front door. "But I've had better."

"What are you doing here?" Regina moves up the stairs and walks towards the dining room where Zelena's perched her ass on the table again. "Did the citizens of Oz spit you out so soon after I threw you back in?"

Zelena doesn't flinch instead she finishes off her drink. Zelena has gradually been tempering herself to ignore Regina's little verbal barbs since that's all they are. Words can only wound, tear or hollow you out if you let them.

"She's here for her daughter." The Queen steps out into view from just inside the doorway to the dining room. "The child is your niece but she's still the person you stole from her own mother because of that slovenly excuse for a man."

Regina stalks right up to the Queen, "You! You lied!"

"I didn't lie. I simply met Zelena earlier this morning to welcome her back; you just missed out is all." The Queen said feigning a playful kind of hurt. "And I thought you would enjoy seeing your future rebound lay doing what he does best instead, since I know witnessing idiots in action fulfills a need in you."

Regina would like nothing better than to punch the Queen in the face, but the Queen has magic and Regina doesn't have a damn drop. Brute force would only end badly for Regina especially with Zelena as a part of the equation.

"I don't think I will ever get used to seeing me insult myself."

"No, you misunderstand me. I'm not insulting you. I'm describing you." The Queen smirks and gestures to Regina with a dismissive wave. "And I use sarcasm to do so since beating the shit out of people is too time consuming."

Zelena chuckles and Regina scowls as she contemplates lunging at Q; lack of magic be damned. But no sooner than that thought enters her mind Regina immediately feels an invisible pressure around her throat and then it yanks her sideways.

"I've learned to read your tells, sis." Zelena sneers and grabs Regina's throat with her actual hand this time. "And I fail to see what right you have to be so distraught about in this scenario."

Regina struggles in her older sister's grasp. She knows that Zelena is right of course this is all of her own making. But while Regina knows she's made this bed she's still not about to lie down and die in it.

"You two have lots to discuss and I'll only be in the way." The Queen chuckles and Zelena briefly grins. "So I'll leave you two alone to catch up. Work through your differences."

Regina eyes the woman who looks like her and yet not. The Queen grins and then winks at Regina before she evaporates along with her magical purple fog.

"You know I like your other half better, sis. Q and I had a nice breakfast before coming here."

Regina reaches up and rests her hands on Zelena's forearm, "What is it about her you like exactly? Or better yet what the hell does everyone seem to prefer about her?"

Zelena snorts and shifts her posture, "Q is rather charming. And I do admire that brutal honesty of her's because at least I know precisely where I stand with her. Q definitely has the moxie to tell me if she were going to throw me under the bus before doing it."

Regina closes her eyes for a few seconds and takes a shallow breath. She knows she has lied to her only sister and she knows she's guilty of being a hypocrite. Before Rumple tried to kill Zelena in that lonely jail cell Regina made a case for redemption which then became null and void thanks in no small part to Robin.

"When we were in the Underworld I thought we had reached an understanding of sorts." Zelena tightens her grasp again on Regina's throat. "But I should've of known better since I saw firsthand the way you took such pride in mocking me in front of your scruffy beloved. It was as though you were protecting him from me; as if he were so special, when in reality he was quite far from it."

Regina chokes out a strangling chortle, "Did you really think I would be fine with you impersonating his dead wife?"

Zelena backs up slightly with Regina in tow and even with her heels Regina is still somewhat shorter than her older sister.

"So I gathered while I was sucked up into that green tornado again. Are you aware that's my very first memory? I remember the storm and the people who found me. A tall tree top was about to fall on them and with a wave of my hand I saved the three of us. I had magic from the start; mine didn't have to be coaxed out of me by a scaly manipulative imp, unlike you."

Regina struggles again in her sister's grasp to no avail. The only thing Regina is accomplishing is wrinkling the top of her blue silk button up shirt.

"And then let's not forget about our mother and finding out that she altered our memories; that was the final straw for me. You were supposed to be my family, and I know that I ruined it to an extent but I foolishly thought we might move past it. But a lowly forest thief, a pitiful excuse for a man meant more to you than..." Zelena clears her throat, smirks and squeezes Regina's throat again for a few moments. "No matter. Shall I tell you about Robin? About our time in New York?"

Regina squeezes Zelena's arm with everything she's got and Zelena puffs out a low grunt. For a brief second Zelena admires the fight in her sister but there is more than enough room for improvement.

"I found it all rather dull really...the routine of it all. And his idea of romance left little to be desired, but oh my, did he yearn for his wife." Zelena said with a grin because she finds her sister's taste in men a grade lower than pathetic. "And in the spirit of full disclosure I'll have you know that not once did I have to pressure him for intimacies. In fact, more than a few times I told him no because I simply wasn't in the mood to pretend that I desired him."

Regina scowls and grips her sister's forearm trying to twist it or out of it, "I'm not going to listen to this."

"Oh, yes you are." Zelena grimaces under Regina's strong hands. "So tell me however did you stand it when he was insistent? Or did the thrill of cheating with a married man do it for you, sis? Because widowed or not his heart was always with Marian. Why do you think Robin finally settled for you after she was well and truly dead?"

"You still like to talk shit don't you, Zelena."

"Enough of this and I'm certainly bored with talking about that bastard." Zelena snarls while moving her hand off Regina's throat to grab her by her hair instead. Regina grits her teeth at the burning sensation on her scalp. "You had no right to take my daughter away from me! You or Robin. I'm glad he's dead and I do hate her name. I would do well to change it since she's still young."

"She's not here and I'm going to keep her from you until my dying breath."

A part of Zelena really wants to choke what's left of the life in Regina out of her now. But that won't help Zelena even if it would admittedly make her feel better.

"Q told me you don't have any means to defend yourself anymore. That you're completely without magic? How pathetic are you aiming for this time, sis? Trying to hit bottom are we?"

An old memory rushes to the forefront of Zelena's thoughts; one of Rumple's test she failed where she decided to hold a straight razor to a not really Regina's throat, but thinking it was her turned out to be close enough. Zelena growls and then with a swirl of green smoke she summons some scissors into her free hand.

Regina recognizes the distinctive signature of magic being used, "What the hell are you doing!"

Zelena grins and yanks harder on the handful of hair in her grasp. The snick of the scissors opening makes Regina startle and Zelena chortles.

"How about we take a little off?" Zelena positions the scissors over the thick bundle of hair in her hand. "Chop-chop, dearie."

Regina feels the strong pull on her scalp but then all the pressure releases at once and she somewhat staggers forward but smoothly turns around to face Zelena.

"Q is right about you." Zelena magics away the large black-handled scissors and throws the dark jagged length of hair at Regina's feet. "You know I've only just met her but I can quite possibly say that in the future I might be glad or perhaps even proud to say she's my sister, not you."

Regina sneers as she runs her hand through her now much shorter hair; feeling the unevenness of it.

"You're still not getting the girl."

"We're just getting started and I don't care if she is your niece." Zelena said with a scowl as she steps closer to Regina. "I want my daughter and I will have her, and the best part of this is I don't have to go through you to get her."

That flash of truth hits Regina hard but she doesn't show it, "Are you finished yet?"

"For now, yes." Zelena chuckles and her clear blue eyes take in Regina's now unkempt appearance. "But until next time why don't you do something about the state of your hair...it looks dreadful. Whomever did you let near it with scissors?"

Regina wishes that she had the scissors that Zelena butchered her hair with in hands at the moment so she could throw them at her older sister.

"Ta-ta, dear." Zelena said with a grin as she walks past Regina, her sure steps clicking all the way down the small set of stairs. "I hope you don't mind me using the front door since I'm trying to be sensitive towards your abundant lack of magic by not wasting too much of mine on you."

Regina growls and reaches for an empty tumbler sitting on the sideboard. The cold glass is a stark contrast to how hot her rage is now. Zelena opens the front door and Regina turns without further hesitation and she rears back her arm and throws the glass at her sister's head. The glass shatters on the door just a few inches shy of its intended target; Zelena hardly flinches.

"You missed." Zelena said loudly with a smile before she shuts the door to 108 Mifflin behind her. But Zelena stops on Regina's porch and uses her magic to wipe away a small cut just under her right eye thanks to a random glass shard.

* * *

Broken glass crunches under Regina's heels as she leaves her house a few hours later after Zelena's departure. Regina's destructive impulse seems to be at an all-time high. And who cares about some shitty little broken glass. Henry texted her an hour ago to say that he was going to Emma's after school. After everything Regina has come to the conclusion of what's the point in staying at her house? Retiring to her vault wouldn't be a useful or smart move either; Regina has already scoured all of her magic tomes to near redundancy.

Regina adjusts her heavy coat; pulling closed over chest, as she steps off the porch and moves down her walkway. This time of year it starts getting darker at around five and no one will exactly be paying much attention to her. Regina forgoes her car and walks slowly down the street. Storybrooke changes now in little ways and not just because of the frequent uprisings of people or things that at one time were read as pure fiction. The sound of Regina's heels have an enunciated timber on asphalt that she won't have to hear for much longer. It's a short walk.

Regina has nowhere to go but one place and she doesn't know if Emma wants to see her again today outside of a magical emergency, to which Regina is about as useful now towards as a shovel with no handle is for digging. Looking back Regina knows it was petty to withhold such a thing from Emma that her handless wonder put her under a spell. But at the time Regina felt Emma deserved what she was inviting in her life, of course the less desirable part being how Henry is subjected to the buffoon.

Regina takes a deep breath and raises her hand to knock and after a few tries she reasons that Emma isn't going to answer her. The Savior has magical wards on her house so knocking on the door to announce your presence remains more a principal of just good manners. With one last knock Regina considers leaving but then she sees a shadow of movement from one of the windows and then shortly thereafter the front door swings open.

"Do I need to buy a welcome mat that says: 'Give me your tired and snarky'? Our kid is still giving me attitude you know."

"Oh shut up, Emma."

The Savior resists the sudden need to roll her eyes and opens her door wider, but she does so with an obvious frown that makes her look like she has a bad taste in her mouth. Emma's expression doesn't last for long though when she takes a good look at Madam Mayor.

"Hey, um...the hell happened to your hair?"

Regina fights the urge to touch her newly shorn hair as she passes by Emma. Regina tried her best to fix her unwanted haircut as best as she could in her bathroom before leaving her house.

"Zelena's back."

Those two words feel like explanation enough for Regina, but she knows Emma well enough to know that's not nearly enough. Then again Regina has a lot to make up for and a dwindling timeframe to work with. Regina has a plan to buy time now but the only way it will succeed is with Emma's help and said woman may choose to say 'no' this time around.

"Can't say I'm surprised by that." Emma shuts the door to her house and leans back on it. "She's here for her kid isn't she, and I bet Q helped bring her here."

Regina ignores Emma's astute observations to move into the living room where Henry is. The teenager is sitting on the sofa with a Chemistry book open in his lap. Henry looks up and smiles at his Mom and for Regina just taking a minute to sit down with her son will be enough to put this day behind for a while. But it's not that cut and dry for Regina, Emma still has questions after all and Regina can't very well ask Emma for help without offering some payment up front.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: ****"Shook Ones Pt. II" by Wu-Tang Clan & "Fallin" by De La Soul**


	7. Ain't Fate A Bitch

**_7\. Ain't Fate A Bitch?_**

* * *

 **R** **oughly 36 Hours Ago (or before Henry slips out to find Q the first time)...**

Emma Swan is currently at a three but rapidly heading into a stage four pissed and she only has five stages to start with. Angry driving the Bug to Regina's didn't decompress her even a little. And as of now Emma feels like kicking in Regina's big white door. The whole rude as fuck awakening, via a magic portal, is not the best part of waking up. And neither is knowing that your kind of sort of best friend has been keeping something big from you, which wouldn't be such a swift kick to the crotch if it wasn't as personal as it gets.

Emma scowls and raises her hand to deliver a hard knock directly below the pristine brass numbers that declare this joint 108. One knock becomes two before Emma hears Regina's damn heels on the other side of the door giving away her approaching position, and going by the sound Regina's in no hurry whatsoever. Emma takes a deep breath as the door swings open to reveal an agitated woman. For a split second Emma thinks that it's too bad that Q has already gotten Regina all wound up by the looks of her.

"Emma? What are you doing here?"

"Save it, Regina. We need to talk."

Regina steps aside just enough to keep from getting shoulder checked by Emma as she barges in through the open door. This intrusion is about as welcome to Regina now as a bat to the side of the head. But in all fairness Regina knows exactly where Q went and it seems like Emma got a sample and some extra to go of what she had this morning too. Regina pushes the door closed with some force; clearly not giving a shit that the action will more than likely will damage the latching mechanism in the handle.

Only someone with skills can get a rise out of Emma and with one look Regina knows that Q has delivered on her promise to tell Emma the one thing that Regina has been keeping from her. Regina rolls her eyes and moves up the few steps from her landing to where Emma is waiting and glaring in her general direction.

Regina is going to make an effort to keep this conversation out of the kitchen since Regina barely managed to restrain herself from throwing anything and everything she could get her hands on in her kitchen after Q's exit. The main reason being she would have to manually clean up the destruction since the magic that used to thrum in her veins is completely absent.

"Alright Emma, let me have it. I can see you're practically foaming at the mouth to unleash your brand of moral judgment."

The Sheriff's pissed off gauge wants to rack up another half notch but Emma forces it back down. Emma has stubbornly learned that going at Regina head on will only end in a headache when their heads metaphorically knock; like two rams fighting for dominance on the mountain top.

"Q told me to tell you that she's bringing you a visitor in the morning."

"Is that all?"

Emma shifts her weight and in light of how fucking angry she feels she decides to put her hands in her back pockets to keep them out of trouble or rather making trouble.

"Q also told me that you're keeping a secret. Something about Neverland if her cryptic way of delivering a blow is anything to go by."

Regina purses her lips, "Your precious pirate used a black magic love spell on you back in Neverland. There are you happy now?"

Emma's mouth falls open for a second and during her reboot process she forgets her anger. Emma only remembers to close her mouth after Regina struts past her and heads straight for her study, where they had that first glass of cider the night they met. Good times and old times all rolled into one Emma thinks as her systems come back online. Let's face it sometimes surprises hit the Savior so hard that she could be considered punch drunk by the crowd.

"What the...? Shit! Are you kidding me? This whole time!"

Regina isn't really paying attention, not that there is much to see, but she does smirk as she sits down and waits for Emma in her study. The look on Emma's face was somewhat satisfying even after all these years and everything they've went through together. Regina rationalized keeping Hook's indiscretion to herself because she knew no one would believe her and as time went by nothing changed a whole hell of a lot for her in that regard, so why bother?

"Okay, explain this to me like I'm a five-year-old." Emma said as she moves into the study and then gracelessly plops down on the sofa across from Regina. "I mean this...oh God, it sounds way past crazy. And I...how big of a fool have I made myself into this time?"

Regina considers Emma for a few heartbeats, they're sitting in the same places as the night they first met, but even that observation doesn't slow her rising feelings of disgust. Regina feels the most potent disgust against Hook of course, and against Emma's idiotic parents who are now Regina's friends, but for the most part Regina feels complete disgust with the whole situation. However, in all fairness Regina mostly feels that there is not a deep enough ocean of blame to drown Hook in.

"Since you put it like that I'd be happy to." Regina said with a smirk and Emma frowns. "After you kissed Hook, of your own free will for whatever stupid reason you arrived at, he decided to move in for the kill so to speak." Regina leans back in her seat and crosses her legs. "I didn't see him do it mind you but later when his method for delivery was shoved under my face the scent of the magic was unmistakable."

"Just spit it out, Your Majesty."

"As I've already told you I don't do rum, Miss Swan." Regina said as she glares at Emma's blank stare for a few seconds before clarifying further. "The rum from your beloved pirate's flask."

"Killian gave me a magical...Roofie?" Emma said with wide eyes. "But my parents drank out of it too!"

"Yes, they did. Like the idiots I've always accused them of being for good reason since they keep proving it time and time again."

Emma growls under breath and rolls her eyes, "You know they're your friends now and they care about you."

Regina is more than aware of that fact about Snow and David and she's accepted it as much as she can. But now after Robin's death, Hyde's claim to Storybrooke and her own mistake with severing herself in half Regina can no longer embrace a life of living for good intentions anymore. It just isn't who she is and she's working on accepting that until she runs out of breath.

"What did the spell do to them, if anything?" Emma leans forward on the sofa and rests her forearms on her knees. "It had to do something to them too, unless it was just meant for me?"

A profoundly awful taste rises up in Emma's throat with each passing second at the mere thought of what her boyfriend has done to her and her parents. Emma still occasionally has flashes of those images Q showed her in the water at the pier of Killian's past. God what the fuck kind of company has she been keeping and just how many blinders has she been subjugated into wearing?

"The spell affected them differently, Emma. For David and Mary Margaret the spell worked to remove anything standing in the way of the desired party. In short, the spell works on family members who meddle and it also removes things which could prohibit what could become even the most toxic of relationships. The person who is the target, in this case you; will be forced to stop any negative patterns in regards to how he or she would normally behave in a burgeoning relationship. The spell borders on negating free will."

Emma feels a jerk in her stomach and then the urge to gag follows. But she tries to hide it; everything she's suddenly feeling behind narrowed eyes and a rather mediocre scowl.

"And I imagine Hook was becoming particularly livid when he realized that all his tampering groundwork with you was possibly going to be undone with the second curse." Regina chooses not to look at Emma directly; it's all she can and will give Emma in this moment. "I could've cared less for many reasons that day than I can even account for now. The least of them all being giving up Henry to you so you both could escape and just leave me to my own personal hell again."

Yet again Emma is reminded of how she wanted to slip back to New York with Henry. A son she still technically has no legal rights to. Curse or no curse the documents of this world still say that Henry Daniel Mills is Regina's son, not her's.

Emma minutely shakes her head to clear away the guilt, "But apparently the spell was potent enough and that's why Killian tried to kiss me back in New York. He wanted to restart it or wake it up or whatever."

Regina exhales slowly and looks at Emma. The Savior is not the woman she used to be; for better perhaps to some but mostly it's for the worse. Regina can concede some logic in the here and now on how Q views them both.

"Now that you know...do you still love your pirate, Emma? Or will you shrug this off too as you have with everything else Hook has done?"

Emma visibly startles, "What kind of a person do you think I am? Wait don't answer that because I can tell by the look on your face it's not something I want to hear."

"You assume too much and I'm not passing judgment, not really." Regina uncrosses her legs, stands up from her seat and then adjusts her skirt. "I...I let a married man use me sexually while the threat of his wife's death loomed over us. I let...Robin string me along while I willingly diminished myself to be more desirable to him."

Regina moves past the sofa where Emma sits and goes to the window. It's not a change of scenery Regina seeks but more of a means so that Emma doesn't see everything she has no interest in broadcasting. The tight control Regina once had on her more vulnerable emotions is considerably looser.

"It's taken me a while to admit those truths." Regina said after a brief lull that only held the sound of Emma turning sideways on the sofa to stare at Regina's back. "Like always I latched on too hard to the point I made myself blind to what was painfully obvious."

Emma doesn't have anything to add. But she does think about all the hard words and senseless guilt that was thrown her way from the whole Marian thing. God she's sick of hearing about Robin this and Robin that. Christ does she sound this bad about Killian? Probably. Definitely. And shit it's even more disgusting when factoring in Milah and Neal or rather Milah's son Baelfire. Emma shudders and then another blast from her not so distant past takes center stage in her thoughts.

"Regina, do you ever think about what happened in Neverland?"

"I take it you mean us since there's nothing else about that whole experience worth reminiscing over." Regina rolls her eyes and lets her fingers brush along the sheer curtains that artfully obscure her windows. "But to answer your question I stopped after we boarded the ship to leave that place. You'd clearly made your choice, free will being as blurry as it could be, but you made it."

"Didn't you even bother to think of how..."

"How it would look to your parents?" Regina finished for Emma with a scoff. "Well it won't look any worse when or rather I should say if they wake up to what Hook has done. But then again it's your parents we're talking about so who knows how stupidly they will behave. I think your father loves Hook as much as you do."

"I'm going to let you have all that because it's not completely untrue." Emma rolls her eyes and stands up off the sofa. "But that's not what I was going to say before you added your two cents."

Regina feels Emma's presence moving up closer behind her. They've made magic together to the point that Regina can't not acknowledge her reaction to Emma's proximity. Still though Regina's attention remains on the window and instead of seeing the view outside everything is more of an unfocused study on absolutes of seeing nothing.

"Regina, I was going to say that it wouldn't look so good if I'd told Neal to fuck off in front of the kid and my parents because I liked you better." Emma stops just shy of touching Regina; her anger isn't running hot anymore, at least not towards the person she labels as her best friend now. "I mean how in the hell could any of them think I would just pick up right where I left off with Neal? It was all too much at the time and I handled everything in the worst possible way. I fucked up and so far it's fair to say I'm still fucking up. I told you before I'm no Savior."

Regina flicks her fingers along the smooth texture of curtains one last time before she turns and faces Emma.

"No, you're no more of a savior than I am, Emma."

"Yeah, not gonna argue with you on that today."

"So what are you going to do about Hook?"

Emma looks away for a few seconds from deep brown eyes that have an amber hue at this angle thanks to the natural light coming in from the window.

"First I need him to own up to what he's done and then I guess I'll try to be done with him. And I say that because I'm assuming until I break the damn spell he put on me that kicking his teeth in next won't be in my wheelhouse."

Regina chuckles, "I can look into what its going to take to break the spell if that's your choice."

"It will be my choice and the next thing I take care of. And I don't care what Jekyll, Hyde or Q has up next in their bag of tricks." A small smirk suddenly adorns Emma's pink lips and lingers but then it disappears. "I've let things with Killian slide too long and no I'm not going to blame you for that. I'm big enough to say that I would've had trouble buying that."

"And yet it only took Q telling you to open your eyes." Regina said as she pushes past Emma and walks out of the study with Emma hot on her heels. But Regina remembers the state of her kitchen and stops at its threshold. "Now that we've shared don't you have somewhere else you'd rather be, Emma?"

"No, and if it's all the same thank you for telling me about Hook." Emma said solemnly and the tone of her voice causes Regina's heart to beat a little faster. "And say what you want about Q but she wanted you to be the one to tell me too."

Regina exhales roughly and Emma takes the opportunity to move into the kitchen, "Shit Regina! What the hell were you and Q trying to accomplish earlier?"

Regina snorts and walks into the kitchen where Emma is eyeballing the knife that's pinning Regina's stabbed to death Blackberry to the countertop.

Emma touches the end of the black handled knife with her fingertip, "Do I wanna know?"

"Probably not."

Regina shrugs at Emma's eye roll and the rest of the morning passes until its afternoon and then finally the evening arrives. Emma chose to aide Regina in cleaning up her kitchen before Henry got home from school. Emma never thought the day would come where she would have to pull a kitchen knife out of a cell phone that was buried deep onto a marble countertop. After Henry arrived and while he was doing some of his homework Emma helped Regina with dinner and then they ate with their son.

The clock in Regina's living room chimed the half hour which was nearing eleven now. Emma's spent all day at Regina's and her anger has fluctuated every time she stops to think about Killian. Emma dreads facing the music only because it's not going to be pretty, but then again when is it ever. Breakups aren't ever mutual and there are always hard feelings. But what's got Emma teeter-tottering between unhappy and super fucking pissed is how long and how much of her life has been lived under Killian's spell.

"I know the kid's getting older but I'm going to check on him before I go." Emma said as she slipped her jacket back on in the foyer. "You know the kid's growing up too fast and I feel like I haven't contributed anything to the mix because I've been caught on Hook's hook."

Regina won't admit to having enjoyed Emma's company today since the morning started out with a rumble and a slap. Regina has the almost irrepressible urge to say that Emma has taught Henry what a bad, unhealthy relationship looks like but then Regina realizes the barb isn't worth it since it would be the pot calling the kettle black.

"Well, hopefully now that you've been armed with the truth you can find a way to set yourself free, Emma."

Regina turns away from Emma and moves towards the kitchen because the damn dishes aren't going to do themselves. Sometimes Regina magicks them clean but now all she's capable of is loading the dishwasher so it can work its charms instead. Of course Emma doesn't help with this and maybe that's fair considering the woman did help with cooking so Regina listens to Emma's heavy footfalls up the stairs as she starts to place the plates in the dishwasher.

"The kid isn't in his room!" Emma announced at full volume while thundering back down the staircase and Regina nearly drops a saucepan. "He's pulled one of his old tricks from back in the Operation Cobra days! The old flashlight and pillow crap!"

Regina closes the dishwasher and steps out from behind the kitchen island to where Emma is standing near the stove with a scowl in place.

"Well would you look at that?"

"Huh?"

"You're finally getting even more glimpses from my point of view. And it's not much fun after all is it, Miss Swan?"

"Whatever." Emma growls under her breath even though she's used to Regina whipping out her old moniker for that extra dash of sass every so often. "And anyway I've got pretty good feeling that tracking his cell will come up bust again."

"How fortunate for us. And you said Violet was a nice girl. Care to revisit your opinion yet, Emma?"

"You don't know that Violet's involved and besides I was thinking of Q." Emma pulls an elastic out of her pocket and then gathers her hair up and ties it into a messy ponytail. "And seriously, the kid better not be sneaking off to see his girlfriend."

"She's not his girlfriend." Regina said with lips pursed in clear distaste. "He's too young and she's too young."

"I get it. You're not ready and guess what you're not alone."

Regina rolls her eyes, "You still feel guilty for ripping out her heart don't you?"

"Maybe." Emma conceded before walking towards the front door. "I'll text you, keep you updated until I find him."

Regina feels like throwing something again. Not only does Regina have an insane Hyde claiming to be the new owner of Storybrooke and her other half back in town and holding all the magical cards, Regina is still doing battle with the knowledge of her impending death due to the magical separation which she has an inkling there is no way to undo. It's the forceful closing of her front door that whips Regina out of her thoughts. Emma has benched her again and this time it's because she has no magic.

* * *

 **Something Like 12 Hours Ago (or before Zelena blows into town)...**

The house is numbered 710 and its light blue paint could almost be described as tender, which is an ill fit since it was the Dark One's house and then it reverted to being the Savior's home by default. But the stately home in question, as of this moment, is currently occupied by the Sheriff and her one-handed and metal hooked plus one. And the house doesn't suit either one of them and never mind the idea of them as a couple.

"I'm not daft and it doesn't take a seasoned scholar to figure out you've been avoiding me. And I only see it fit to ask how I finally managed to catch you at home, instead of Regina's with your shared son, love?"

"I've already seen Regina. And I've been dealing with Q which is Regina's other half by the way, and lets not forget the new Mayor Mr. Hyde."

Killian scoffs and presses his tongue in the inside of his cheek which bumps out his stubble. His gestures are tired, weighted and not because of the heavy hook he uses in place of his missing appendage.

"Swan, the more I think about it all the more I realize that my brother is still right about you." Killian takes a few steps and runs his finger along the telescope in the living room that faces the sea view. "I was grateful for being brought back from the dead, by a God no less, but at the same time if I'd refused his offer I could've moved on and found some peace."

Emma thought they were past done with this conversation. Hell, she doesn't want to have it at all. But Emma has spent the last few days thinking of a possible way to take a break from this relationship that she now realizes is not all its cracked up to be.

"I mean what are we doing here, Swan?" Killian said while gripping his hook with his good hand. "You are back to being the Savior and the job description alone doesn't allow for much time between dashing acts of self-less heroism."

Emma feels like she's in a daze; like she's been watching the world's longest and most forgettable movie, and not even walking outside in the sun is enough to shake off the after effects.

"Swan, are you even listening to me?"

Emma jerks her head in the direction of Killian's voice and to her surprise he's standing right beside her. No one should be able to get the drop on Emma but someone finally did. And the part that's fucking with Emma off and on these last few days is the fact that the man next to her has done it more times than she can live with anymore.

"Yeah, I heard you." Emma said as she clenches her hands into loose fists. "And now maybe you'll hear this; you thought you could change me to suit to you and you won. But you cheated from the very beginning and I wish I could say I'm shocked but I'm not."

"What are you talking about, Swan?"

"The love spell you used on me. It was in your rum and clearly you're already in love with yourself so I guess back when I was stupid enough to kiss you in Neverland I got an even stronger dose."

Captain Hook works his jaw and looks off the side, "Yes, I used one of the many magic items I've collected in my travels on you to turn your head and heart towards me. But it was a short term thing." Killian grins. "I didn't need it after awhile and I haven't even had to use any in nearly two years, love. You can blame the magic but in the end you chose to stay because I didn't take away your free will. The potion couldn't do that but then again it didn't have to."

Emma is sailing past butt hurt and straight into flying off the hook. And Killian's good looks are getting real fucking ugly real fucking fast. Love spell be damned because Emma's eyes are open now and what he's done is not alright, even though he seems to think so.

"I only saved your father in Neverland to win you over, not because it was the right thing to do. I even told him that his death would bring you and me closer together, but a smart man is always prepared for an unexpected storm, love."

Emma punches Killian in the face and the sound is so much more vicious than a slap; it's meaty with a side of bone against bone, and the force of the blow staggers the pirate.

"You're the worst kind of bastard I've ever met! And if I could I would erase every memory of you having ever laid a finger on me I would."

Killian uses his fleshy hand to soothe his aching jaw and yes he tastes some blood on his tongue with the slightest pressure of his hand on the side of his face. The jig is up but Killian isn't worried because it's not as though Emma hasn't shown him her right hook before. He remembers all too fondly the last time she knocked him on his ass but not this time, the circumstances are different in his opinion this time.

"You know I feel sick. I let myself get involved with not one but two men that were hundreds of years my senior. The first one even got me pregnant while I was a minor. But the part that makes me really fucking sick is the fact that...you knew Neil, and you were the one who...you were involved with Milah his mother, Henry's grandmother for fucks sake! You knew these things and yet you went out of your way to go after me."

"Aye, Swan. Because when I see something I want I go after it. I see nothing to be ashamed about. I know how to survive and I struck deals with anyone that was of useful to me to get what and who I wanted."

Suddenly one punch feels like not enough and at the same time Emma feels like she should run to him and beg his forgiveness. Emma shakes her head. That fucking love spell.

"If you come near me again I'll do something worse than punch you in the face. I will get my parents weaned off you too and as for my son well I think you already know he doesn't like you, that he only tolerated you for my sake, which I really wish he hadn't."

"So that's it then." Killian gestures with his hook. "Now that my secret's out you're through? To hell with everything?"

"Yeah, I went to hell for you alright but now that everything is clearer to me...I know now I had no choice. Despite your noble protests you knew I would be drawn to you. A slave to its master or I guess concubine sounds better, huh? Does it make you hard to think about even now? I bet it does."

Captain Hook leers at his girlfriend with mild distaste but also in the same breath he would also like nothing better than to bend her over the back of the sofa and have her, roughly, until she cried out for him to stop. He would ignore her protests though to finish.

"You like it, Swan." Killian saunters closer to Emma who doesn't move, doesn't flinch because just might rip his hook off and stab him with it if he so much as touches her. "I had to be persistent but in the end you welcomed me because you need to be wanted. You still do. And in my opinion you knowing about the spell changes nothing."

Emma bites down on the corner of her lower lip, "Fuck you. And if you don't get out of my house and my life in the next few seconds I'm going to do one better than make you a Dark One."

Emma means the threat because Killian has done something far worse to her than anyone ever has. In fact Emma thinks the only thing keeping her from bashing his face in worse than Hades did is probably the damn love spell still working its charms on her thanks to the man she foolishly trusted when she should've known better. Just for a second Emma latches onto the concept that she as of now she's worse off than any woman who's ever been roofied then date-raped and it's worse because it has gone on for years. But thoughts like that are only good for one thing; they can break you, but Emma cannot be broken. She's already damaged. So this thing with Hook will be one more thing that will make her stronger on the surface. As for what happens underneath it all it's too soon to tell.

"I won't say goodbye, Swan. But I will say, whether you believe me or not, that I am sorry as much as I can be. And you won't see me again once I walk out that door. So this is your last chance to change your mind about us."

Emma doesn't say anything or even look as Killian slowly moves towards the door and takes his time waiting her out to see if she will change her mind. A little love tap to the face is nothing unusual in their relationship, but after a few lingering moments Killian's anger gets the better of him and he flings the front door open and then slams it closed behind him.

The pirate doesn't look back even once as his boots hit the walkway and he really won't look back once he's on the Jolly Roger. In Captain Hook's eyes and heart false true love was better than none at all, and tearing down a strong woman was all the sweeter while it lasted. And for Killian Jones it was no different but he does have the small regret that he didn't join his brother Liam while he could.

* * *

 **Possibly Two Hours Later (or Post Captain Guyliner Exodus)...**

Emma's knuckles are hurting but she barely registers that pain over the numbing she's feeling from head to toe. Her body feels like it's been on an evil roller-coaster, where every twist and turn has thrown her around hard and fast, and now that it's looking all downhill she's realizing that forgoing the risk this ride is sure as shit not worth the price of admission she's paid.

Emma feels violated and robbed. She knows now that she should've never kissed Hook, made him a Dark One, she should've never went to the Underworld for him. Emma grips the Bug's steering wheel and the pain it causes on her right knuckles is worth the clarity. Killian's impassioned plea at his death was just one more thing to keep her under his thumb. It's all as clear as it can be for all she cares now.

Emma knew from the start that it could be a waste of time, but after pacing around her house she decided to take a drive which has turned out to be a trip to the Sorcerer's mansion again. Coming up onto the drive Emma sees that there are no lights on but there wasn't the last time Emma was here either. Appearances are deceiving where Q is concerned. Emma puts the Bug up into first, kills the engine, opens the door and then steps out of the car.

The door is unlocked like the last time only this time when Emma opens the door she isn't just bombarded by light. The place is dark this time and Emma's eyes don't have to adjust to some magical stark difference. But Q could still be watching though. Emma knows that the woman is as sharp as a razor; hell she's Regina, but different maybe even better. But Emma is sick of the dark and the games. So with a wave her hand she magically turns on the lights.

"Q, are you here! Answer me!"

No one answers but that's not enough to pacify Emma. The last time she was here, not that long ago actually, Q was entertaining Henry. The kid still hasn't told her what he talked about with Q. That doesn't surprise Emma though; Henry's stubbornness, he is his mother's son twice over. Emma frowns and moves through the open doors where Gold was waiting for her that night to take away her magic. God, Killian was mixed up in that too. Shit in the grand scheme does it even matter that Gold had his heart?

"Question three: Why did you jump into that vortex of evil for Regina while spouting hurried love poetry to Captain Clinging Barnacle?"

Emma gasps and swings around to see Q leaning against the threshold of the room. A wry little smirk is enhanced by sinfully red lips and that long dark hair, that's twice the length of Regina's, is down and falling in soft waves. Q is too beautiful and it makes Emma nervous all over since she wanted Q to kiss her last time. What makes it worse though is Q called Emma out on her desire and then turned her down.

"Are we still playing the questions game? Seriously?"

"Why not? I find it enlightening." The Queen chuckles darkly while taking stock of the bruised knuckles on Emma's right hand. "And if you don't play you can't win."

The woman is too damn tempting and Emma fidgets with her hands for a couple of seconds before she decides to stuff them in the back pockets of her jeans.

"I don't know if I would call it poetry but I admit I have a bad habit for saying shit like that in stressful situations."

The Queen arches a single eyebrow adjusts her pose against the framing by putting one hand on her hip. Emma quite obviously tracks the movement which pleases the Queen to no end.

"Is that all you're going to give me? Don't I get an answer as to why you became the Dark One, Em-ma?"

A minute or maybe less passes and Emma grits her teeth under an amused stare that doesn't waver. A part of Emma wants to hold out for the hell of it but that kind of thing has gone out of fashion. It's pointless now.

"I wanted to save Regina...you. I've messed up things for her more than I've ever fixed anything. Being the Savior means sacrifice and to me Regina was worth it as much as anyone."

The Queen keeps her face impassive even though Emma's answer is everything she wanted to hear and more. The Savior is on her way to her own brand of redemption and rediscovery now. But so is Regina and the Queen respectively.

"You know I still fail to understand how Regina stood at that well in Camelot and said that you two are friends." The Queen said as she gracefully moves off from her leaning rest against the doorways framing and slowly steps towards Emma. "Personally, I would hope that my closet friend, that I shared a son with to boot and other intimate moments, would've had the balls to tell me exactly what lower life form I was dating. Regina knows Hook in ways you don't. But even if you weren't under Hook's influence I wonder if you would've listened if Regina had said something."

Emma frowns but directs her glare towards the floor instead of at the other woman. Swallowing or rather accepting the truth in mass quantities has always been a challenge for Emma. More than a few people have told Emma that she holds onto things to tight and essentially to the point it becomes unhealthy. Emma knows this in one small corner in her heart of hearts but that doesn't mean she's ever going to pay it any mind.

"I remember that face." The Queen said almost sweetly but not in a condescending way and Emma quickly looks up into deep brown eyes. "You wore it in Neverland sometimes. But you wore it every damn day while we were in the Underworld. You look like you're in constant mourning, like you're in pain. But then again I guess I would be grieving too if I willingly gave up a piece of myself to satisfy someone else's expectations."

Emma takes a step towards the Queen while mustering up her best look of defiance, "I'm done with him."

"Quitting your one-handed pirate cold turkey isn't going to be enough."

"What?"

"I know Regina only told you how you happened to fall under that repulsive pigs thrall. And I know she didn't tell you what it's going to take to remove it entirely. That is if you truly want it removed."

"Of course I want it removed! What kind of a question is that? I even tried removing it with my magic and all I ended up doing was getting even more pissed off when nothing happened!"

The Queen chuckles, "First off it wasn't a question, merely an observation and a good one too since you've spent the better part of what, nearly three years with Hook? And your magic is corrupted like the rest of you, Emma. And in all honesty you behave like an addict and it may very well be too late to attempt to detox you."

Anger, frustration and disillusionment are a potent mix for Emma but lashing out in violence isn't an option. Emma keeps her hands firmly implanted in the tight back pockets of her jeans which make the bruised knuckles on her right hand hurt more.

"Still we can try though, so long as you want too." The Queen said with a smile that Emma finds frighteningly beautiful. "So let's begin. Dark spells just like a curse require an intervention. Cleansing techniques or, and you'll like this part, channeling positive energy are the only effective ways to push out the darkness."

"This had better not be a True Love's kiss deal." Emma feigns a nonchalant expression that isn't fooling anyone in the room. "Because if it is then my only hope is my kid."

The Queen grins and Emma doesn't know what to make of the obvious amusement and glee that's easily detectable.

"True loves kiss would be overkill." The Queen said while daringly reaching out to run her fingertips down the front of Emma's jacket. "And I'm not certain it would work because a dark love spell isn't a curse, even though it reads like one and I'm sure you feel cursed at the moment."

The Savior's heartbeat has gone from normal to more human than human. The Queen's touch is something else. Granted, it's so far innocent but had she moved her hand no more than two inches to left then those nimble fingers would've skimmed over Emma's breast on the first pass.

"I, uh." Emma clears her throat and the Queen grins wider. "Oh stop that. It's distracting. And are you gonna help me or not?"

"Very well." The Queen ceases her touch but she doesn't move away. "An amulet that has powerful meaning to you will do the trick. Laughter can even break the spell. Or you could do a binding spell on Hook since not only would it protect you but it would disrupt his spell on you."

Emma sighs and looks away from the Queen. Emma's swan pendant would be considered meaningful but it's attached to Neal's memory and that's a complicated mess. Emma can't remember the last time she laughed which is a sad fact on its own.

"Are those my only options?" Emma said with a slight grimace while once more gazing directly into Q's intense eyes. "I mean I don't have any..."

"Question four: Why did you give Regina the dagger? You had other reasons besides the one you gave your idiot parents and your makeup wearing boyfriend."

Emma looks stunned and yes the question is off topic and way out of leftfield. But going by the Queen's now haughty expression Emma decides that's the whole damn point.

"I've already answered that question essentially, Q. Now can we get back to rubbing out this love spell that I'm infected with?"

"Answer my question first and then we'll see about that pesky spell."

"No."

"No?" The Queen rears back but she's armed with a smug smirk. "I see that feisty-ness is trying its damnedest to break through. I like it."

Emma snorts but then the silence holds and Emma notices that her heartbeat hasn't really calmed down that much since the Queen touched her a bit a few minutes ago. Emma almost feels like smiling at the woman who like Regina has a severe problem in regards to ignoring personal space. But Emma doesn't mind. She never has to be honest.

"I trust Regina to make difficult decisions in shitty conditions." Emma swallows against her overly dry throat. "I trust Regina to make the choices that my parents aren't capable of. That's why I gave her the dagger. My answer is still the same."

"Hmm, are you sure that's all?" The Queen said with a single arched eyebrow. "Because I have a theory that had the pirate not bespelled you then you and Regina's story would be vastly different now."

Emma can't dispute the direction the Queen is hinting at. Emma would have happily chosen Regina years ago but life has gotten in the way.

"I would've liked to have been...something more to her. I won't lie about that, Q." Emma takes her hands out of her back pockets and she winces as her battered right knuckle scrapes on the fabric. "We have a lot in common and the both of us have had rotten luck. And believe it or not I don't blame her for the whole orphan thing. I know how she feels about kids. I mean my parents are the ones who stuck me in that magical wardrobe. I know they could've made another choice and Regina could've too no matter how angry and lost she felt back then."

Even in the presence of Emma's rambling tears well up in the Queen's eyes and a suddenly full feeling in her chest is enough to untether her for a few moments. Unlike Regina though the Queen doesn't hide this reaction from Emma, but still she is in no way looking for a shoulder to cry on.

"If Regina were here I'm sure she would appreciate your kind words." The Queen said as she tenderly wipes under both eyes to catch any stray tear that fell without her permission. "But I don't need some courtly, lusty, fleeting passion to wreak me like you and Regina seem to require. I'm not something to be owned and I never will be again as long as my heart beats within my chest or out of it, Emma."

Ignoring the somewhat biting, harsh words and tone, hearts are something that Emma feels a personal responsibility for but only to those of her family. This woman who is a better embodiment of Regina is a lure that she's drawn to in ways she hasn't been to Regina herself in years. Emma knows she made several mistakes in Neverland, so many in fact that even now she wouldn't know where to start if she could go back and fix all the straight that she made crooked.

"Do you have a heart?" Emma quietly swallows and daringly meets those deep brown eyes again. "I mean I saw Regina crush it and then you turned to dust along with your heart."

The Queen resists the inclination to place her hand over her heart, "Regina crushed a magical symbol, nothing more. I'm as alive as you are and my heart is free and unburdened for the first time since memory."

Emma has never had a delicate moment. Emma's not delicate by nature at all unless you count her emotions and even those are kept beings in a sense. Emma has come to realize that she's rough by nature and there's no going back, that is if she had a back to get to. Emma closes the scant distance between her and the Queen until their chests press together. Emma thinks that her heart might beat out of her chest before this reaches a conclusion but she's fine with that.

"Why do you want this?" The Queen said with heavy breaths as her dark eyes dart back and forth from Emma's eyes and lips. "Why do you want me?"

"Question three." Emma said lowly and then she briefly sucks in her bottom lip. "Why not you?"

"Grief can force a person to make bad decisions even quicker than if they were already inclined that way." The Queen attempts to step away but the Savior readily follows. "Don't press this Emma. Or have the pirate's actions rubbed off on you to degree that you're going to take a page out of his book of 'no isn't the answer I'm looking for'."

Emma chuckles, "I would never disrespect anyone that way. But what I feel has nothing to do with grief or a leech of love spell that doesn't know when to quit."

The Queen smiles and in the next second she slowly begins to lean forward. There's nothing wrong with kissing The Savior, her other half did more than a few times but this is different. This is not to break the filthy pirates love spell. The Queen is going through with this because she wants to.

Emma's breath catches in her throat but that doesn't stop her. In fact she closes her eyes and then the next thing she feels is soft, pliant lips on hers. It's a familiar sensation but it's not too. Emma opens her mouth against Q's and takes the other woman's lower lip between her's. As an after though Emma moves her hands to Q's waist, but then as Emma tries to change the angle of her kiss she feels Q's hands on both of her cheeks. The touch is subtle but the intent is still there. The feeling is incredible and it gets even better when Emma feels that delicious little lip scar. Emma smiles.

But then what Emma feels next is something stronger. This new pulling sensation isn't low in her gut though, this one is higher, and around her heart. There is a pain there but it doesn't travel down the left side of her arm or anything like a heart attack. Emma opens her eyes and breaks the kiss. Emma tries to blink away the blur she sees but then everything starts to darken around the edges and she gets the impression that she's falling. But Emma doesn't stay conscious long enough for impact. If Emma had been awake she would've seen the Queen catch her fall. Hook's spell is finally broken.

The Queen uses her magic to enhance her strength and she picks Emma's body up bridal style. Q quickly decides to vacate the Sorcerer's mansion, but instead of going back to her new hiding place, she transports the both of them to Emma's house. Q has not had the audacity to spy on Emma much through the mirrors so she only manages the front porch. Then with a nod the Queen uses magic to open the door and she carries Emma to the living room and then gently lowers her body onto the plush deep red sofa.

In another time maybe she would stay with Emma. It's not as though they are complete strangers, but Q isn't the type to watch someone while they sleep. The thought alone is creepy enough in Q's opinion and she also believes that whoever thinks it's romantic to stare at another person while their unconscious needs some form of counseling. Instead the Queen chooses to quietly amuse herself in Emma's sparse kitchen for a while. Making tea magically is not a loud affair and small contained fireballs rarely cause much of a ruckus.

When the hour arrives to greet her guest the Queen changes her clothes with magic, as Emma continues to sleep off the effects of dissolving magic on the sofa. Once clothed in appropriate attire the Queen transports out of Emma's house to the agreed upon clearing in the woods. The early morning hours are quiet in the dimming dark but life won't be like that for long if she has her way. The wind suddenly starts to pick up and the trees begin to sway in the constant gusts; magic is in the air, and for the Queen today has already been a good day and it's only just begun.

* * *

 **Soundtrack : "HeavyDirtySoul" by Twenty One Pilots & "Wake Up Call" by Nothing But Thieves**

 **Message From The Guilty Party: Everyone survive the whiplash-flashbacks? I don't like wasting my time on Hook but writing him in and out of this story, in as few paragraphs as I could manage, was rather satisfying. Plus what I came up with plot-wise in regards to him and his treatment of Emma seemed plausible to me in the terms of her character destruction. Lastly, I think you know now why Q threw that wry little wink at Regina in the last chapter but Regina doesn't know why, not yet anyway.**


	8. I Don't Know How To Love Very Well

**_8\. I_** ** _Don't Know How To Love Very Well_**

* * *

The interlude Regina has spent at Emma's house this evening with Henry has been a subtle study in maintaining a tense environment. Emma barely looks Regina in the eye when she wonders in the room and stays for a while. Any other time Emma would have talked at length about inconsequential bullshit or the pirate. In Regina's mind the pirate falls neatly into the aforementioned category. Henry wasn't even buffer enough and eventually the kid excused himself to his bedroom at Emma's to hide away.

As the hours have passed and turned the outside dark Regina is very self-aware of the ever present tension that exists between her and Emma. Tonight, said tension has been cranked up. For Regina time is of the essence as it always is lately and has been ever since the first curse was foreclosed by the Savior. Now though Regina has taken the time to ruminate a fair amount on her actions of late; like throwing away her only sister in a fit of rage after Robin's soul was obliterated.

Never mind at the time that Zelena killed her own True Love for Regina; for her only family because Regina mattered more. Regina is ashamed of it all in hindsight but it's too late to mop up the spilled milk so to speak. Regina has never cried over the metaphorical spilled milk in a long time and she isn't about to start that up again. Regina shifts on the sofa in the surprising peace of the former Dark Swan's far from humble abode.

Just as Regina considers getting up to see where Emma is hiding, the Sheriff decides to be a somewhat accommodating host and wanders back in the living room but with drinks in hand this time. Regina certainly won't turn down whatever kind of alcohol Emma is peddling, even if it would probably strip the paint off the walls or degrease even the filthiest of engines.

Emma offers Regina a hesitant smile and leans down and places the drink down on the table in front of the sofa; no coaster is harmed in the process of course, only the table which looks rather nice. For now. Regina reaches forward and picks up the dark drink before it can leave a ring and simply nurses it in her hands.

Emma pauses for a second trying to decide whether she wants to sit on the sofa with Regina or in the nearby chair. Emma considers Regina, the always present anger, sadness. Getting rid of Q really was a terrible idea and not just because of the high cost of living it's going to take out of Regina, literally.

Emma sighs and sits down on the sofa as close as she dares to Regina. The fabric of the sofa makes no noise under Emma's weight, not that she wishes it would've made some kind of a fart noise to break the silence. It's not uncomfortable but Emma can't figure out what the hell Regina's waiting for now that the kid has made himself scarce. Regina came here for something and it sure has hell wasn't just for a visit. This reeks of: 'I need help from The Savior' which never gets old. Emma tips her drink back, takes a generous swallow and then relishes in the sweet subtle burn.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I, ah." Emma smirks as she lowers the drink in her right hand and then transfers the drink to her other hand. Emma flexes her bruised right hand and for a second she recalls her favorite line from Happy Gilmore when Happy knocks down Bob Barker: 'The price is wrong, bitch'. "I punched my pirate ex-boyfriend in the face. Are you proud of me yet?"

Regina gapes for a second and then grins, "And?"

"And damn if it didn't feel really good, but I think it could've been even better if I hadn't been under Hook's sick ass love spell."

Now that Emma's head and heart is clearing up from the effects of the spell Emma has thought about finding Hook and magically turning him into a punching bag for her basement. It does look seriously bland and empty now without Excalibur and its rockin' holder.

"Well, it's about time. But I suppose that it's better way past late than never." Regina said before bravely taking a tentative sip. The booze isn't as smooth as her cider but then again at least, what can only be Jack and Coke, doesn't taste anything like the battery acid she had been anticipating. "And speaking of that disgusting oaf and spell, I looked up what you will need to break the handless wonder's version of liquid True Love."

Emma takes another healthy draw of booze, "I don't need it."

"You don't need it?" Regina moves on the sofa until she's practically sitting on the edge of the cushion. With a shake of her head Regina angles her body more towards Emma. "I'm confused. Have you changed your mind? Or have you finally lost your damn mind along with whatever shred of common sense you were born with?"

"Of all the things I've lost I miss my mind the most." Emma said with a smirk before finishing off her drink. The clear bottom of the glass is a distortion that Emma has to force herself to look away from, and instead focus on the two brown eyes that are boring holes in the side of her head. "But seriously, the spell is broken."

Regina's breath stops and holds for a few heartbeats. Regina is no dummy even without her other half. In fact Regina has always prided herself on having a sharp personality. Possibilities are not endless in Storybrooke and Regina can think of only one person who would be involved in such an endeavor to free a vexed Savior.

"So you went to her to lick your wounds?"

Emma frowns, "I wouldn't call it that. But yeah the spell is officially done and dusted thanks to Q's help."

Regina huffs out an angry breath and for a second she considers clocking Emma one right in the face. Regina quickly changes her mind though because she still needs Emma's help. After all burning down the bridge while you're standing on it would be a whole new level of mentally challenged and Regina is definitely not that.

"How dare you run to her after you finally pulled your head out of your ass and dumped the pirate!"

Emma scowls, "What in the hell do you think you have a right to be so pissed about? It's not like you cared enough to start with to help me. You could've said something but you didn't. You never did."

Regina tips what's left of her sickly sweet-sour drink back in one go before slamming the empty glass down on the coffee table. Emma startles a bit at the solid thump but then she also places her empty glass down on the table.

"Like it would've mattered." Regina rises up off the sofa, moves around the coffee table and begins to pace. Walking it off works pretty good on anger too. "You couldn't wait to stick your tongue down the pirate's throat. And let's not forget how even after all these years, no matter how disgusting Hook acted, no one else bothered to point out that he wasn't the man for you. You can't put that much blame on me because I'm the one who knew he used magic. You were slipping into his grasp long before he slipped you that spiked rum of his. I was there. I saw you."

"Wow, took you long enough to get around to telling me how you really feel." Emma bites back the urge to get right up into Regina's face and spit hot fire back and forth just like the old days. Instead, Emma leans back in the sofa and tucks her legs up. "But...I'm sorry, Regina."

"What are you sorry for now?"

Meet Emma Swan, the down to earth, free-wheeling, and trying to get her groove back, modern woman with no filter and a teenage son. And for extra fun she will pretty much always have more hang-ups than a call center.

"I didn't mean to make it seem like what happened between us was no more than...stress relief." Emma said as gently as possible since it just hit her that she tore open this old can of worms. "To this day I still don't know what happened between us on the island of eternal darkness meant. I just know things changed and it was good but it's still as complicated as ever."

Regina stops pacing and closes her eyes. This is the conversation she has never wanted to have. So what that she slept with Emma. So what that she essentially fucked her son's birth mother more than once in that damn jungle. It's been years and there's more to life than reminiscing about...that. Regina takes a deep breath, opens her eyes and turns around to face Emma and this part of a train wreck that is her life.

"Complicated? Well that's certainly the understatement of the day. I understand though. You're Snow White's daughter and I was the Evil Queen." Regina feels her eyes starting to burn as blooming moisture muddles her vision. God she hates calling herself that and she always will. "We've made magic together the likes of which that is almost unheard of. But even rarer is that you made me your friend in spite of it all."

Emma's heart is starting to beat faster at the sight of those lovely brown eyes that broadcast all of Regina's emotions, even when she shuts down everything else on her gorgeous face.

Regina sighs, "And I've done far worse things than sleeping with someone I shouldn't have. But at least you were able to choose something to reclaim your free will. I question your choice though."

"Regina."

This next part is going to hurt. Regina already knows the answer but she wants to hear Emma say it. Somethings might be better left unsaid while other things need the spoken confession.

"Tell me how you and Q broke the spell."

Emma looks down at her hands and picks at a small hangnail on her thumb, "I went back to the Sorcerer's mansion and Q wasn't there at first. Anyway, we talked, we laughed and I was drawn to her. Then we kissed and I guess I passed out when the spell broke. I woke up on my sofa and I'm assuming I got there because Q poofed me there or something."

Regina absolutely wants to laugh at Emma's uncomfortable over-simplification. Maybe in another world laughing it off would drive away the threatening tears. Emma isn't looking at her again; she may never look at her the way she used to. Regina sniffles and even though her eyes are shining not a single tear will fall if she has any sort of control left.

"The good news is now that you've broken the spell your parents should be less enthusiastic members of the Captain Guyliner fanclub now too." Regina chuckles and at the sound Emma lifts her head. "I wanted it to be me and it was. But at the same time it wasn't. It seems that you like Q better anyway."

Emma unfolds her legs out from under her and then stands up. She really wants to hug Regina but she's not going to. They don't do that even though they've done a hell of a lot more in the past. In hindsight hooking up in a jungle wasn't any better than any of the other impulsive decisions Emma's made in her life.

"Regina, it's not like it was True Love's kiss. At least I don't think it was."

A shiver passes over Regina's body. She knows in her bones that it couldn't have been just an ordinary kiss. Granted, destroying a dark love spell isn't quite curse breaking but its close.

"I suppose it's fitting." A single tear drops from one of Regina's warm brown eyes and she turns her head to try to hide it. Emma sees it though. "I exiled what I now know is a vital part of me. Q is no more the Evil Queen than I am. It takes the two of us being together but even then that's not the only answer to the equation. She made peace with what we've done when I never could. Q's stronger than me and I see what it is about her that you could..."

The word that Regina can't say outside of her current thought process is love. In all the circumstances to unfold Regina actually understands this, even as unfair as it is on the surface.

"Take her back then." Emma's words are soft and they make Regina mad as hell. But anything is better than crying in front of Emma Swan. "Maybe Q would come around to the idea of you two getting back together if you two sat down and talked it out like civilized Queens."

"I already told you I can't!" Regina shouted as her deep brown eyes gloss over with more moisture. "I have no magic! All my research hints that it has to be her choice since I'm the one who expelled her! But...Q has made it clear," Regina swallows roughy and exhales a shaky breath. "She's going to get her revenge in the easiest way this time because she doesn't have to do a thing to get it except wait me out!"

Emma doesn't like having her head bitten even if it is being done by Regina. Emma knows and feels that Q isn't interested in killing anyone. All the woman has done is talk trash to Regina and play with magic that so far hasn't hurt a fly. However, bringing back Zelena could be ugly but deep down without having seen anything yet Emma thinks that Q just wants what family she has left in her life. Emma understands that all too well.

"Also, according to Jekyll, the longer the separation the more drain it has had on me and by his estimation I only have a few more days before I die, turn to dust, fade away. We can't seem to nail down how I'll check out." Regina said dryly which jolts Emma out of her thoughts. "I find that to be a sort of odd symmetry. When I was cursed back to the Enchanted Forest I'd planned on putting myself under a sleeping curse. I envisioned Henry coming to find me and waking me up. I didn't care and that room of fire can still kiss my ass."

Emma exhales loudly, "You've got to stop talking like that. I mean are you really going to just lie down and die?"

"What's the threat of death to a person like me? I lived under those burdens all of my life." Regina takes a few steps closer to Emma, but not into her personal space like she used to. "It's nothing new and its hardly special. The bloom fell off the rose decades ago and everyone still breathing air in any realm lives under that same threat of death daily. That's the whole point of mortality. You never know when your last day is upon you. But now I do."

Emma has had enough of this martyr complex Regina's been wallowing in off and on since they stopped the diamond failsafe. That was a scary as fuck day. But if Emma's going to get through this mess with Regina she's going to have to put the brakes on the bitter tears and drama. And besides anger looks obscenely good on Regina.

"If you weren't so dead set on keeping Zelena's baby away from her you might've had your only sister as an ally. But you burnt that bridge. All because of a man? God, Regina you don't owe Robin anything. I mean what did he bring to the table really? But a past you could've gone the rest of your life without."

Regina hasn't felt this much blunt animosity towards Emma since those first few days when she burst into her quiet cursed town. And like those first few days Regina is powerless once again. Regina has come to realize no matter the cost magic is a part of her and being without all over again is like missing a limb. But once again Regina is no fool she knows full well what Emma is doing. Regina's shimmering eyes dry right up and the abrupt change is kind of scary actually but Emma almost smiles at the sight.

"You should be careful what you say next, Miss Swan."

Emma scoffs, "If you had magic I would say fire away with the best you've got. But you don't have any and what I said is the truth. And at least now I can say that I've woke up. So why don't you?"

Regina squares her shoulders and exhales deeply. Emma has always had the ability to piss her off like no other. And even though Regina doesn't feel like herself this familiarity, hostile as it may be, is an unexpected small comfort.

"This is not what I came to you for tonight!"

"Then what did you come here for, Regina!"

"I'm running out of time and I have no options left but one! And I would've done it myself but I don't have the means now. So I need you to take my heart out."

Emma's face contorts, "You've got to be shitting me."

"This is not an attempt at some perverse form of humor you idiot!"

With the short hair and the vein popping out on her forehead to Emma it almost feels like the beginning again. Time has flown between curses, forgotten years, dark love spells and the tired old pixie dust-mandated soul mate. Emma wants to grin because all that's missing from this picture of a time gone by Regina, but rebooted, is her dressed in a mayoral power suit with that signature straining button fighting to keep her blouse closed over her breasts.

"You call me an idiot again and you can leave my house right now without my help."

Regina sighs and places her hands on her hips, "I'm sorry. But will you please help me? I don't have anyone else to ask."

"Why do you even want to do this?" Emma steps closer to Regina and looks right into her eyes. "What good is it going to do to remove your heart?"

"Hopefully, it will buy me some time." Regina moves one of her hands off her hips and rubs her forehead. "It worked on Zelena disguised as Marian with that freezing curse until the only other choice was living a life outside of Storybrooke."

"Maybe we should just do that instead. Take you out of Storybrooke."

"Then Q will be able to leave too. Because of our son and Gold there are traces of magic left behind in the world outside of this town."

A mess. That's what this whole deal is in Emma's opinion. And not that Emma would ever say it but she feels like when her mom goes for a gold star in screwing the pooch ideas she really over commits. Maybe Snow White really did deserve all the shit Regina gave her until they finally buried the hatchet.

"Fine! I'll do it."

Regina's visibly relaxes for a moment but it doesn't last, "What are you waiting for, Emma? You should know that Henry doesn't normally take this long to get his homework done."

Emma hasn't had a whole hell of a lot of practice doing the magical heart grabbing thing. As a passing thought Emma thinks that being the Dark One might have been liberating to a point if she hadn't been juiced up on Hook at the time. Emma took the curse for Regina in spite of the pull she felt towards Killian. Now looking back the one the most embarrassing things to think about is how that stupid spell made her proclaim her magic-induced love to the Captain Hook.

And just like that at the thought of the pirate Emma is brought back to what Q showed Emma with magic that night at the pier. But these two distinct images of Killian aren't new; they actually bombarded Emma earlier when she woke up on her sofa. And at first Emma wasn't even sure that she saw those things that night with Q, but Emma reasoned that she must've and that damn love spell probably kicked into overdrive to try and block it out. Too bad it's going to take her a while to forget these things about Killian Jones.

The two scenes that Emma remembers is one of Hook telling the poor crippled coward Rumpelstiltskin that he'd had many a man's wife and that his crew needs companionship too. Hook didn't give a shit about Rumple begging for the return of his wife for the sake of his son. The next was Rumple back on Hook's ship begging the pirate again to let his wife Milah go. Hook smiled, drew his sword again and laughed and then said that Rumple could have his wife back now but only slightly soiled. The thought of those images all over again makes Emma feel like throwing up on the spot.

"Sometime now would be good, Miss Swan."

The Savior rolls her eyes as she summons her magic; it's so easy now, because Emma has accepted that her magic is a part of her like her heart and the blood in her veins. Emma takes a deep breath, raises her right hand, puts it against Regina's chest and then slowly pushes inside. Emma snatched a heart or two as the Dark Swan, the key word being snatched, because it was fast and rough on the person. This couldn't be more different since Emma doesn't want to cause Regina any pain.

Emma concentrates on the task literally in her hand but in her's and Regina's next breath Emma is struck with the feeling that something is not right. Emma frowns and pulls her empty hand out of Regina's chest and then when she looks at her hand for some reason she expects it to be bloody but it's not. Emma takes a step back from Regina and she sees the expression on Regina's face is a mixture of annoyance, disbelief and what might be a kind of subtle fear.

"What the hell are you playing at Emma?"

Emma swallows harshly because her mouth is dried out, "It's not there."

"What do you mean it's not there?"

"I mean Madam Mayor that you don't have a heart in your chest to remove."

"You must be joking." Regina puts her hand against her chest and she feels the vibration of the muscle's beat. "I'm not a doctor but I can tell you that I have pulse!"

"Yeah, but I'm telling you that when I put my hand in your chest and reached for your heart nothing was there!"

"That's not possible!" Regina is going from zero to damn near frantic and Emma really wants to grab ahold of her to ground it out. "You and your magic must've messed something up!"

"I didn't and you know it." Emma steps closer and places her hand on Regina bicep. She touched Regina there years ago when Regina was trying to get that stupid top hat portal shit to work and a couple of other times after. "This must be a part of the price. Like how you lost your magic. That's what Q meant that the other night. Not only did Q inherit all the magic but she's got your heart too."

Regina closes her eyes and wills herself to not grab the nearest object and hurl it to vent her anger, frustration and hopelessness. Q is right again. Regina did this to herself and there is no one else to blame. Snow is an accessory after the fact though.

"I'm going to tell Henry goodnight."

"Hey, you can't just leave it like that."

"Yes, I can and I'm tired." Regina smiles as Emma squeezes her bicep before letting go. "Thanks for trying."

Unknown to Emma or Regina, hiding on the stairs is Henry and he's heard everything. How could he not? His mother's yell at each other; they have for years. But right now it's not funny or even something he can run down to break up. Henry's world has cracked open a little more. He knows now that his mother's became involved while they were rescuing him from Pan. Hook cast a love spell on Emma back in Neverland and his grandparents were affected by it too, but Q broke it.

Henry isn't about to stick around and get caught eavesdropping so he quietly slips back to his room and buries his nose back in his Chemistry book that he really isn't paying attention to. For Henry the real kicker though is that his Mom doesn't have a heart anymore and her time is shorter than he was lead to believe. And with Neverland being so fresh in his mind Henry thinks back to the big hourglass that Pan showed him on Skull Island. The sand emptying itself down. Henry is angry again and he resolves to not miss anything else.

Henry knows Q can still help but she's not like his Mom and he's still reeling over how Q doesn't see him as her son. But the real question that needs an answer, even though Henry can't fathom it, is it really a good idea for him to insert all his youth and inexperience into this situation. Then as Henry is trying his best to get a handle on his now rampant thoughts the door to his bedroom squeaks open and he looks up from his textbook as his Mom walks in. It takes a lot of effort to hide everything he's suddenly feeling both right and wrong.

* * *

At nearly the same time across town at Granny's Bed & Breakfast the building seems to tremble at its very foundation. The smaller gothic looking house is not normally an eye-catcher and tonight is no different. Although, the occasional flicker of the lights would be a cause for attention that is if anyone bothered to notice. Most of Storybrooke's non-famous citizens have gotten good at minding their own business in order to move on with their life. But that's only a small percentage among the mildly curious or outright nosey population.

"Idiots! The whole lot of them are idiots. But right now I can appreciate that they live up to my expectations."

Zelena chuckles, "Yes they do seem to labor under the notion that Storybrooke is safe and sound at night and a cobbled together minefield in broad daylight."

The Queen smirks and adjusts the sleeves on her blazer. Getting out of those outrageous dresses was like shedding an old skin that she'd long outgrown. Of course Regina would choose to see her like that during the split; when in fact it was Regina who clothed herself that way in what can only be described as a sort of vicious sexualized glamor.

"Is that why you chose to throw Regina's ass through the clock tower at night?" The Queen grins and uses her magic to tighten the restraints on the person currently being detained. "Was it meant to be seen as another small rally against the establishment as well?"

Zelena shrugs, "You're not sore about that are you? Because if you are I should like to say it's been some time ago and I've moved past it."

"You threw Regina not me. I've got better and more current things to concern myself with." The Queen walks over to the bassinette and smiles down at the tiny person looking up at her. Q thinks the child could either be smiling or she simply has gas. "And I think it's safe to say that we can cross one off the list now."

"Indeed." Zelena said with a grin as she stands beside one half, the better half, of her wretched sister. "Isn't she the cutest little sweet pea? And I do have every intention of fixing the name situation you understand; it's not too late. I won't have my daughter going through life being called 'Robyn' after that man."

"Pick something good, Zelena. Anything but...what were those awful names you told Robin and Regina again?"

"Oh, yes well they were pure shit on purpose." Zelena leans down closer to the bassinette and then carefully grasps her daughter. Zelena slowly brings the baby out of the bassinette and carefully cradles her daughter against her chest. "I only suggested those ridiculous names to annoy those two pixie-fated morons. I'll have you know that would never saddle my daughter with a subpar name."

The Queen chuckles and looks intently at the bundle clasped in her sister's arms, "It should go without saying that I hope she will look like a carbon copy of you in time."

Zelena chuckles and yes she agrees entirely. Her child not looking anything like Regina's so very deceased Robin of Locksley will be a ginormous blessing. Zelena sighs as she scans the room as if she's waiting for something or someone that will never be there.

"Don't tell me you're disappointed that this was easy?"

"Not at all." Zelena said with only a slight curl of her upper lip. "Contrary to belief I do not think that swimming against the metaphorical current is the only way. I admit I can be impulsive but sometimes certain situations are rushed and therefore one must learn to improvise on the spot."

"Why are you giving me your character resume? I just asked what's eating you." The Queen runs her finger down her niece's cheek and again the little girl appears to be smiling. "And don't deny it. I can tell something is not sitting right with you about this situation."

Zelena smiles down at her daughter lying so close to her heart. The small girl hasn't made a sound and Zelena hopes she stays that way for a few more hours. A babysitter in Oz will be hard to come by since a witch can only stand idle for so long. But maybe Zelena won't have to go back. Maybe Q will be a woman of her word. Zelena won't be holding her breath though until the outcome is revealed; being green is one thing, but turning blue has no appeal whatsoever.

"It's Regina. She's what's not sitting well with me."

"Oh her." The Queen said with a frown. "Yes, well that's not my problem. Perhaps you shouldn't have chopped her hair off. But that being said I think you two past being civilized with one another when Regina tossed you into that portal back to Oz the first time."

Zelena scowls and the memory of being cast aside, yet again, is just as bitter as ever. The muffled groan and murmur across the room garners Zelena attention for a few seconds but that passes. Zelena has eyes only for her daughter while her resentment towards Regina, gnawing as it is, will eventually need and outlet.

The Queen grins and then she taps her niece on the nose, "I wouldn't worry about her if I were you. In fact I can report that she's been spending time with Hyde and Jekyll desperately spreading herself thin looking for answers." The child makes one of those cute baby noises and Zelena smiles. "You know Hyde has a scar on his face to match Regina's and as a bonus Regina can run around till her dying breath trying to redeem him. She's transitioned to full idiot these days if you haven't already heard."

Zelena laughs, "Regina is rather tiresome about all that finding someone nonsense now. And I admit that I fell victim to such a lure. But at least I didn't run towards it as though I were fleeing a burning building only in reverse."

The Queen smirks while moving away from Zelena and the baby. Q looks about the small room, which is warm, cozy if you will, made so by the warmth from the small fireplace and the homey quality of the pale yellow and flowered wallpaper. An old mahogany desk, its mismatched chair, the baby's bassinette and the rocking chair the old woman is bound to is the entire decor the room possesses. Who knew the old wolf had a hidden room? Or rather a tacky eighties version of a low rent panic room, which is hardly a step up from hiding the child away with the fairy nuns in convent. All in all though to someone with magic it was hardly like scaling Everest.

"But when it came down to the root of the matter, in spite of everything I'd done, I did honestly try harder with Regina." Zelena starts to slowly pace and the motion causes the baby's eyes to flutter closed. "I chose her instead of Hades but look where that got me. And I despise Robin and if he were lying in his dirt, rotting I would despise that too."

The Queen feels a similar grievance towards Regina. She too was deemed less than wanted. The list of undeserving people Regina has fallen all over herself for is short but the names on the list more than carry weight that speaks volumes.

"Since you brought him up again I still don't understand what Regina saw in Robin any more than you do." The Queen gestures with her hand and magically puts out the lights in the small backroom where her niece was tucked away. Zelena stops pacing as the Queen then quickly conjures a fireball in hand for extra light. "But frankly, I don't care anymore about Regina's 'forest smelling boyfriend' as I believe you called him once to her face and his. Kudos on doing that by the way."

"Thanks very much." Zelena chortles and then magically gestures the hidden doorway open again. "I do try to call it like I see it and smell it."

"Moving along, let's never speak of that man again." The Queen fights off a shudder because she isn't over the memories of Robin having laid his grubby hands and his other schlubby parts on the body she once inhabited. "In fact the next time someone even so much as mentions his name I'll be forced to do something nasty that will make me even more unlikeable."

Zelena snorts, "I've more than said my piece about him and I assure you that I'm thoroughly exhausted with the subject. And you're not unlikeable."

The lobby of the Bed & Breakfast is dark and cold and that seems to seep into the small room like some shadow crawling along the floor. The light from the Queen's fireball and the burning down fireplace are the only elements holding off the icy darkness.

"Do you want to stay here? And by that I mean this realm not Storybrooke." The Queen said and then turns to face her sister. "We could be the family neither one of us had. I would very much like to be a proper aunt to my niece. I was a part of a woman who was a Queen and with her we became known as the Evil Queen. But I am so much more than that." Zelena smiles and tucks the blanket under her sleeping daughter's chin. "Family has a nasty habit of holding a person back but I'm confident that we won't do that to one another. I think we've both had more than enough of that brand of crap."

"You mean that."

"I have no reason to lie, Zelena."

"You really intend to leave Storybrooke then?"

"I would like to and I will to when the price of my separation from Regina is collected. I don't know what precisely will happen but I want to have a clean slate. And that is not a possibility in this infernal town which is populated with nothing but the tragically pig-ignorant."

Zelena snorts, "What about magic?"

"I had magic outside of this town but even if that is stripped away from me with the price. It still won't matter."

Zelena is speechless. This woman actually wants to be her family. The Queen is everything she wanted Regina to be when she decided not to hate the very ground she walked on anymore.

"A life, any life outside of this backwater prison filled with self-righteous idiots is incentive enough for me to try." The Queen smirks at the old woman magically tied to the rocking chair. "If I believed in it, karma or whatever the label people assign it when it suits them, I would say that I've paid up all my dues. Therefore, I don't have to justify anything to anyone."

"What'd you want to do with the old wolf here?"

"Leave her for her granddaughter to clean up." The Queen leans down until she's eye level with Granny and then magic's away the silencing spell on the old woman. "And as for you...you had better tell people that you weren't seriously harmed because if you don't you would be lying your ass off." Granny gasps and shifts against the invisible restraints that are still holding her to the chair. "This wasn't something you should've been partied to but you were. Still, I won't hold it against you."

"You're not going to hurt that baby are you?"

"Oh sod it." Zelena scoffs and cradles her sleeping daughter tighter. "You people are so daft. I would never hurt my own child and the fact that's your first thought says more about you than me."

The Queen grins and Granny holds her gaze, "You know the one thing I can't wrap my head around is how all you simpletons can hold a grudge over Regina for bringing you to this world. Here you have electricity, indoor plumbing and proper healthcare, as overpriced as it is, but all that has to be preferable over arranged marriages and squatting in a hole in the dirt to do your personal business."

Granny frowns and stops trying to break through the magical restraints. The Queen smiles and Granny watches the dark eyes glimmer amber along with fireball roaring in the Queen's hand.

"Or in the case of royalty's personal matters...chamber pots. That the servants had to empty." The Queen pointedly eyes the old woman in front of her. "Tell me would you've emptied your beloved Snow's and Prince Charming's foul stench every morning without complaint if that was your chore?"

"You're not the Evil Queen." Granny said and her restraints pinch into her skin through her clothes. "But at least she had better taunts than you."

The Queen chuckles and rises back to her full height, "Damn right I'm not the Evil Queen. And between you and me I don't miss anything from my past in the Enchanted Forest any more than I'll miss this town when it's all said and done."

Granny watches the Queen snuff out the fireball in her hand and then walk through the open passageway. The light in the room is lower now with the fire dying out as it crackles, snaps and eats its way through the last log lying in the hearth.

"Those restraints will fade away in an hour or so." Zelena said as she passes by the old wolf tied to the rocking chair. "The fire should last that long too. But I imagine your Ruby will sniff you out fairly quickly."

"What are you going to do now witch?"

Zelena stops and pivots on her heel, "I have what I came for and that's all you need to know. Do have a good night."

Granny struggles again while Zelena uses her magic to close the hidden door. The room begins to darken but Granny still has her night vision and frankly she's more than a little surprised that no real harm was done. But Regina and Snow won't be happy that Zelena's got her daughter back. The door closes soundly and Granny slumps in the rocking chair which moves with her.

Zelena is all smiles as she closes the door to the Bed & Breakfast behind her and the Queen is waiting on the porch, "Do you think my daughter has magic? I did when I was her age."

"I don't see why not." The Queen said with a hum as she summons her magic to transport. "Magic runs in our family."

"It certainly does." Zelena said as she follows suit and her daughter is engulfed in green tinged magic too. "Where to now, Q?"

The Queens grins, "How do you feel about some tea time at your quaint farmhouse out in the country? I'm not all that sold on hard cider anymore. In fact I think I'll leave that vice all to Regina so she can bask in her glory as an alcohol fortified drama queen."

Zelena chuckles at the jibe and she does endorse it, but only so much, and she suspects that Q feels the same way for like-minded reasons. Both women, plus the little one disappear from the front porch of the Bed & Breakfast; one in a cloud of purple and the other in a cloud of green, but with a slight, yet noticeable discoloration that was not there previously.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: "** **Forever Fades Away" by Tiger Army & "Black Rose" by Volbeat**


	9. We Have History Together

**_9\. We Have History Together_**

* * *

The Sorcerer's mansion doesn't look so hot, grand or richy-rich anymore from Emma's current point of view. The front gate is missing in action, so is the roof and generally pretty much the rest of what was the house. Emma tilts her head to the side because the only things left standing is the stone chimneys and if you look at them a certain way they could pass for a modern version of Stonehenge. And with the smokey residue hanging around in the air it really sells the shit out that image. But to sum it up all the current scenery screams in Emma's eyes is: so this is what a pancaked mansion that makes a broke ass Humpty-Dumpty look put together looks like.

"What do you think happened, Emma?" Mary-Margaret said in her usual high-pitched zippidity-doo-da inflection. If perky were a disease it would be safe to say that this woman is a terminal case. "Do you think it was the Evil Queen and Zelena?"

But even cloaked in her usual eternal optimism Snow White a.k.a Mary-Margaret is in mood. First comes the discovery that the Evil Queen is alive and in Storybrooke and now Zelena too. Then the surprise of finding out that Zelena took her daughter back from Granny and her hiding place. Now it's seeing the results of the emergency call about 'something like what must be an earthquake' happening near the Sorcerer's mansion. David and Mary-Margaret were seriously hard-up in investigate even though everything that's crazy in this town is always magic related and neither one of them have any magic to speak of. Not even some sleight of hand tricks.

Emma thinks that what's really messing with her parents so much is that the Queen really doesn't give a shit about doing anything to them and then there's Hook thing now. Explaining that love spell shit to her parents, after the fact wasn't fun, but at least they believed her. To Emma's relief it wasn't a hard sell when she highlighted a few things that apparently were hazy to David and Mary-Margaret. The only funny part for Emma was restraining her father from going after Hook. The sword came out and everything and then David was charging across the loft towards the front door like a man on a mission.

"No way Q or Zelena did this." Emma squints her eyes against the bright afternoon sun. "You heard Granny recount the story of what happened the other night the same as I did. And I told you not to call Regina's other half that."

"Right, you said she goes by 'Q'?" Mary-Margaret considers rolling her eyes and dutifully ignores the fact that her daughter just reprimanded her. "So do you think it was Hyde then?"

"Does a cheese doodle, Mom?"

Mary-Margaret grins and reaches out for David's hand. Emma makes a face because everywhere she goes it's a family affair. Plus, her parents are worse than conjoined twins. Sure they were separated for twenty-eight years, but damn if they haven't made up for in and then some in the last five years. Emma has two insanely younger siblings now that proves how close her parents continue to get. Which is gross, horror-horror and cue the brain bleach asap?

"What was the point of doing this?" David said as he takes his wife's hand in his. "Was this a show of power? Hyde covering his tracks because he found something here? I don't get it?"

And of course during Emma's big explanation to her parents she left out the part of Q's involvement in the breaking of the Killian love spell flim-flam shitshow. Another omitted section but implied portion is how Emma has chosen to ignore the consent issue that's up in the air about Hook. Maybe when Jekyll and his counterpart Hyde are dealt with Emma will finally address it or maybe she'll just keep ignoring it until she cracks. Archie is her only option for therapy after all and falling in a bottle isn't an alternative under consideration either.

Emma rolls her eyes and groans, "I...may have forgotten to tell you that Q was staying here at one point and she's not in league with Hyde."

"Emma!"

"What? It's not like I have to tell you everything I'm doing!" Emma frowns because Regina's words just fell out of her mouth. "And I've had this conversation with you two before. Q isn't the Evil Queen any more than Regina is as hard as that is to believe. Q doesn't even dress the part."

"Emma!" David chastises this time and it's clear that Emma inherited her penchant for ridiculous facial expressions from her father. "Just how much have you been keeping from us lately?"

Emma is willing to admit that it would take more than a minute but less than ten to come clean. But there is also the fact that there is only so much blunt force truth her parents can process. Instead, Emma turns and walks away from the first ruins of Storybrooke even though the Sorcerer's mansion is in no way the first thing that has been bashed around in this quack town. Emma stops in front of her Bug and then sits down on the hood. The metal is cool under her ass through her jeans and it gives her a slight chill that she wards off by crossing her arms over her chest.

"Answer us." Mary-Margaret and David said at practically the same time while coming to stand in front of Emma. "What are you hiding from us now?"

"Hiding? That's good one." Emma meets her parents intense and judging looks head on. "But if you must know I've spoken with Q several times. So has Henry. Regina is dying because of the magical split you championed, Mom. And let's see...I'm going to need some kind of therapy to work through the years I've wasted on Hook. Years of my life that I will never get back. Better? I mean that's the Cliff's Notes version but you get the picture now, right?"

David is stunned and maybe Mary-Margaret is too a little. But Mary-Margaret remembers the angry young woman she met during the curse. This woman who is now her daughter has just reminded her of that same young woman only she's older.

"Emma, we can work through this together as a family."

"Seriously?" Emma tightens her arms across her chest and the sleeves of her leather jacket rubs loudly against the action. "You guys want to hear about...ha, how many times I slept with Hook sort of kinda of against my will. Or how because of that spell I went to Hell for him and you tagged along because you were under the spell too? You know, I gotta hand it to the pirate he sure knew how to take out an insurance policy."

Emma doesn't need a reminder that Regina and Henry went of their own free will. But both Regina and Henry went along with the Hook thing for different reasons and none of them were good. And the whole 'I just want you to be happy' spiel sounds like such a cop-out no matter who's handing it out with a smile.

"Emma, I'm sorry we wasted a perfectly good chance on Hook." Mary-Margaret said before releasing David's hand to move closer to her daughter. "But you can move on from this. You broke the spell. You saved your father and me from having to suffer under the spell any longer too."

The Savior's anger is immediate but it's also a delayed reaction a long time in the making but completely justified in potency. The pleading look in Mary-Margaret's green eyes is even pissing Emma off more. David's blue eyes just seem sad and another form of angry. Truthfully, the shepherd wants to find the pirate and teach him a lesson and then a little something extra he will feel guilty about at first but it will wear off. For once David's feelings are all in the gray on the matter of the clear violation of his only daughter.

Emma uncrosses her arms and points at her parents, "You knew what a pig he was but you both were just as blind as me. And from this moment on I don't want to hear anything about how good always wins or anymore of that true love conquers all shit from either one of you ever again. I'm done with it."

"You don't mean that." Mary-Margaret's mouth gapes open at the quiet threat. "You can't think like that."

"Oh, you bet I do."

David takes a deep breath and reaches out to his daughter. He wants to hug her even though it won't save her so he settles for gently resting his hands on Emma's tense shoulders. To her credit Emma doesn't budge but she also doesn't push her father away.

"Emma, Hook will pay for what he's done to you one way or another." David's voice is calming despite the cocktail of emotions he's drowning in. "I can personally see to it. Or we can let Fate deal with the pirate."

Emma scoffs, "I can fight my own battles."

David flinches because he knew what happened to Emma's hand before she finished explaining to them about Hook's love spell. It isn't enough though that his daughter socked the pirate a good one. It's not nearly enough.

"A family that squabbles together...hmm, remind how the rest of it goes?" Hyde said with a faint smirk and all three members of clan Charming turn towards the empowered reflection of a meek man's evil will. "Or have I got it all wrong?"

Emma narrows her eyes and moves past her parents, "Out for a stroll are you? Got a magical cramp from spending too much of it in one place?"

Hyde grins, "I see that you were admiring my handiwork. I did so enjoy dismantling the grandiose house brick by brick. That is after I gutted it for what I wanted."

"And what's that? You can tell us." David steps up alongside Emma and then Mary-Margaret follows suit. "Oh come on, you bad guys are supposed to love monologuing."

Emma nearly smiles because Regina and David have become just as good friends as Regina is with Mary-Margaret. To the surprise of no one Regina has brought out her father's sassy side.

"Not this one." Hyde sniffs and then carefully adjusts his cufflinks. "But I will say that I'm done with my research, or rather the discovery portion of my experiment now. And I realized I had a slight oversight to correct." Hyde's lips twitch up into a brief smirk. "It occurred to me that it was past time to put some fear into the Savior of Storybrooke."

Emma's got her magic turned up to eleven and it's raring to go, "You can try, Hyde. But given what I've had to put up with lately let me tell you you're going to have to really work for it."

Hyde tilts his head to the side until the bones in his neck cracks loudly. Snow White and her Prince are no threat to him. The Savior on the other hand has magic and Hyde recently learned that Emma Swan also spent time as the Dark One which only enhanced his interest.

"I do love a challenge, Savior."

"So do I."

Hyde grins again and with barely time to blink Emma suddenly feels his actual hand close around her throat. The bastard is really that fast and strong. And before David or Mary-Margaret can lift a finger they're both thrown in opposite directions from Emma. David lands hard on a bank across the road and the air in his lungs leaves his body in a rush. Mary-Margaret goes through the large bushes that line the front of what's left of the Sorcerer's mansion. Lying on the brown-green frost bitten grass David gasps as his lungs burn as his first breath comes out in pain. He curses himself for not bringing his sword. Mary-Margaret on the other hand got an even hardier helping of what the 'hard-knock life' feels like.

Emma loses her focus as Hyde lifts her up off the ground as though she weighs nothing. Emma closes her eyes and tries to find her magic again. This asshole isn't all bluster like the others that have come before him. Emma's been choked before both magically and for real but this time the for real is seriously sucking more than the time the Snow Queen tried to magically choke her out. Emma breathes through her nose then reaches up and tries to pull on Hyde's arm. The man's arm feels far beyond solid through the sleeve of his coat but that doesn't scare Emma.

"You're not quite as impressive as I was lead to believe." Hyde said effortlessly while hoisting Emma up higher off the ground with one hand. "But having said that I'm not completely disappointed. I only need you compliant."

Emma grits her teeth and if she had enough air she would tell this prick to eat her ass. But Emma is kind of seeing spots and everything is getting real blurry even though she has her contacts in. What good is all the white magic in the world if it's not there when you really need it? When Emma was the Dark One magic dripped from her fingers at any given time.

"So what's next, Scarface? Or are you just planning on clubbing her over the head and then dragging her back to your cave?"

Emma knows that voice by heart and she would smile if she could; she might be for all she knows now. Air Supply isn't just an eighties band to Emma anymore.

"The Evil Queen as I live and breathe." Hyde said as he lowers what he hopes is an unconscious Savior to the ground. Emma's body does tumble down to pavement and her golden blonde hair sprawls out around her head. "As a fellow exile I would've expected to see more of you. We could do so much together. Be more than our counter parts could ever imagine."

The Queen raises a single eyebrow and walks closer to the Victorian themed moron, "I have three things to say to you. First off don't call me the Evil Queen ever again or I'll rip your lungs out and hand them to you."

Hyde chuckles and moves away from Emma's body and steps in front of the Queen. He doesn't impress easily but the woman clad all in black in front of him demands it. A woman of her caliber doesn't come along very often, if at all.

"Second, you and I are nothing alike." The Queen stops and stands right in Hyde's personal space and then smirks. "And third, the Savior is mine."

A quirking smile tugs up one corner of Hyde's lips, "Is that a threat or a promise, Your Majesty?"

"Take it however you want to."

David groans and grips his ribs which are no doubt bruised. His breathing is coming easier now so he rolls over and gets to his knees. Just over the edge of the bank David sees Hyde talking to a woman who could be Regina but most certainly doesn't look like the Evil Queen he knows from their land aside from the long hair. David crawls up the bank and staggers to his feet. His gun is lying on the road a few feet from Emma's body which from his vantage point he can see his daughter slowly moving.

"I was so hoping you would be my partner in crime as it were." Hyde said with a hint of frustration. "Good help is hard to find you know."

"Well, you thought wrong." The Queen studies the blood spot in Hyde's right eye and the slight pulsing tremor in it. "Do it Emma."

Hyde's confusion is unforeseen even while it multiplies as he finds himself flat on his back on the pavement. His legs being swept out from under him didn't hurt nor did the fall but the element of surprise was enough to put him in a brief daze. While trying to get his bearings the next thing Hyde feels is a powerful blast of magic that lifts him and then sends him airborne. Hyde can't help but grin as he crashes face first into a piece of the mansion's solid foundation that he didn't rip up out of the ground.

David can hardly trust his eyes right now. The sight of the woman his daughter calls 'Q' stepping in to possibly save Emma and then the both of them using magic to send Hyde up and crashing into the remains of the Sorcerer's mansion is the last thing he was expecting. With Hyde temporarily dealt with and since Emma appears to be okay David looks around for Mary-Margaret and it's then that he catches movement in the shrubs along where the front of the mansion used to be.

"Mary-Margaret!"

"David!"

The Queen frowns and glares at Emma, "Please tell me that 'I found you' crap isn't what's coming next."

"I seriously hope not." Emma said with a slight chuckle while gently rubbing her neck. "I'm not in the mood for hearts and flowers and the other stuff that will scar me for life if they start sucking face in the bushes."

"Why Emma Swan, who would've thought you'd start speaking my language." The Queen said with a grin as she moves in closer. Emma rolls her eyes while rubbing her neck which garners the Queen's attention and for a moment she hesitates before tenderly gripping Emma's chin between her thumb and index finger. "Now let me see what that brute did to you."

The Queen's fingers are firm, warm and yet soft on Emma's face. Emma fights the urge to lean into the touch more but she can't make herself shy away from watching those chocolate brown eyes inventory her face. Emma shivers with a wave of Q's free hand magic as washes over her and Emma feels her neck heal.

"That's better." The Queen smiles shyly, lets go of Emma's chin and takes a small step back. "Next time I recommend considering my sister's code of magic ethics; shoot first, ask questions later, but only if you think they're worth the answers. And I'm suggesting that only because you both have impulsive tendencies."

Emma smirks and if her parents weren't here she would grab Q and kiss her. She may do it anyway if the woman keeps being so damn adorable. It's rather nice to like somebody again of your own free will.

"Speaking of Zelena should we be building a bunker to shield us from the fallout from the next stop on the Green Ambition Tour?" Emma said before looking over her shoulder to see where her parents are. And sure enough they're by the bushes practically making out. Emma rolls her eyes again and turns back to see someone way better to look at. "Or in all seriousness just tell me the truth straight up about your sister and I'll believe it without question."

The Queen licks her lower lip and reaches out to place her hand on Emma's chest; right over her heart once again. Emma doesn't move or even look down and the Queen thinks that she's never seen eyes so green and yet blue as well before.

"Zelena has her daughter now and that's all that matters. I won't tell you that Zelena doesn't have some pent-up aggression towards Regina, we have that in common, and we're both working through it."

"Emma!" The sound of Mary-Margaret's voice drawing near causes Emma to jump a bit. The Queen reluctantly moves her hand off of Emma's chest. "Are you alright?"

The Savior exhales deeply because these next few minutes could be all kinds of headache inducing. Her parents haven't met Q and Emma kind of didn't want that to ever happen. Because let's face it Snow White and Prince Charming aren't exactly forward-thinking people. I mean they actually wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest and essentially live in the past.

"Well-well, it hasn't been long enough Snow." The Queen said with a sneer and the sound of her voice makes Emma shiver for a different reason. "But before you get your blue birds in a twist I'm not here for anything even remotely related to our vengeful past. I'm over it as the kids say."

"Then why are you here...Q." David said as he and Mary-Margaret warily move towards her and Emma. The Queen doesn't miss the gun David's holding in his hand. His saving grace at the moment is that the gun is pointed at the ground and not at her. "Not that I don't realize you helped our daughter just now. I saw what you both did together."

Mary-Margaret absently runs her hand over her hair again because she can feel that she still has a few pieces of greenery in her hair but she doesn't care too much about it this second. The woman standing next to her daughter doesn't look a thing like the person that came out of Regina that night on the roof. This woman is a Queen though no mistake about that but there's something else, something that's very different about her. She's not quite a stranger to Mary-Margaret but she's still not so familiar to her either.

"I came here," The Queen pauses and tucks some of her long dark hair behind her ear. "I'm here because...I felt Emma was in danger. I could feel her magic asking for my assistance."

Normally, Emma would be embarrassed as hell but not this time. Maybe it's the insanity of her life since she came to Storybrooke or maybe it's just the effect that Q has on her. Emma's not about to blurt out to her parents that she's already made-out with the woman. However, Emma also can't find it in herself to shy away from what her body language is probably broadcasting like a damn loudspeaker.

"Oh, well that's...David."

Mary-Margaret turns to her husband who looks like he rolled down a mountain. Mary-Margaret wasn't prepared for this. Poor David is in pain every time he takes a breath that's not super shallow. The man is actually one deep breath away from passing out.

"Emma, let's go." David said while tucking his gun back in his shoulder holster which knocks against his ribs and he sucks in a sharp breath. "There's nothing more to do here and Hyde will be back."

The Queen steels her spine because while it's true she wants nothing to do with the two idiots. But the obvious dismissal is colder than she thought possible given she willingly made herself vulnerable just a few minutes ago. There's more gratitude for you.

"I know Hyde's not down for the count." Emma said with a forced smile to her parents. "And I'll be right behind you in a little while. I want to talk to Q first."

"Alright." Mary-Margaret eyes the woman dressed in black and the only splash of color about her is the blood red satin lining of her blazer and the red slash of lipstick staining her lips. "We'll see you later. I'm going to take your father to the hospital."

The Queen watches the two idiots slowly walk towards that ugly brown rust bucket of a truck. Mary-Margaret slides into the driver's seat and David slumps down on the passenger side.

"So...thank you." Emma feels like smiling which is way better than how angry she was feeling before Hyde showed his face. "I would say I had it handled but my magic just wasn't doing anything useful. At least I thought it wasn't. Hey, did you seriously feel my magic or did you just spoon feed my parents that to make them uncomfortable?"

The Queen grins because a rambling Emma Swan is rather entertaining. And at this point what harm is it to admit, to herself anyway, that she likes Emma. The Queen doesn't believe in forever but she does have today. Time and magic are dedicating themselves to moving her along in just the same fashion as Regina, and who knows what the final destination for the both of them will look like.

"I told you I don't lie. But more importantly Hyde wasn't trying to kill you. Not yet anyway."

"I know." Emma said and takes a step into what can only be considered as Q's personal space. "I was only pretending to pass out so he would let go before I really did. You coming along when you did was perfect timing."

The Queen smiles and the full bright red heart beating in her chest quickens, "Emma, what I told your parents is the truth but I was also looking for you."

"I know that too. I can tell but, and I'm sensing a but...so what's wrong?"

The Queen has all of Regina's memories and she remembers that day in the Mayor's office when Emma told Regina that she could always tell when she was lying. Superpower or not. The Queen recalls the feelings and the smile that broke out on Regina's face. But there was no time for romance that day; there was a failed potion to make, and then a failed attempt to get Zelena to reveal herself.

"Nothing's wrong unless you consider that an hour ago or more like two now Zelena and I received an unexpected visitor at her farmhouse."

"Okay, who? Wait, is that where you're living now?"

"Henry."

"What!" The Queen nearly laughs at how wide Emma's eyes get. "He's supposed to be at school dammit!"

The Queen smirks, "He seemed very upset and I was pleasantly surprised that he managed to guess where I would be yet again."

"Hold up, you left him with Zelena?"

"Yes, because to my knowledge she is his Aunt whether they both like it or not." The Queen said with a mild sneer as she places her hands on her hips. "He was rather fascinated with questioning her when I left and I imagine that's what he's still doing."

"Oh God, Regina's going to go DEFCON Two when she finds out." Emma's forehead wrinkles as she makes a face. "Shit! What the hell's gotten into that kid now?"

Not only did Henry come knocking on Zelena's door but he also apologized again to Q and there were tears involved. And regardless of what the Queen has said about Henry's status, to not being her son, she has started to feel responsible for him. She has and a lighter heart now; a freer one to go with the whole package, and being conflicted is in no way a new thing.

"Henry told me that he overheard you and Regina arguing the other night. And it's apparent that he knows everything now. What happened between you and Regina in Neverland. Regina being heartless due to her...stupidity. And of course the eventual outcome of the price of Regina cutting herself in half. Then he begged me to help her, help Regina, his mother again."

The Queen feels empathy for the first time for Regina since the separation. It would be so easy to write it off on the heart that's been growing her chest but she's not going to do that.

"Yeah, about that...the heart." Emma reaches out and places her hand on Q's chest, right over said organ, which Emma feels beating against the palm of her hand. "I know you didn't snatch Regina's heart but care to enlighten me on why she doesn't have one?"

"The heart I have is mine. Regina crushed the original and turnabout is fair play as you know and magic shares the same sentiment." The Queen looks down Emma's hand on her chest and reflects on the realization of what had happened and then what the heart looked like when she took it out to see it for the first time. "It has no black spots...yet. And while I have no intention of darkening it I also have no intention of trying to be perfect like some kind of deranged buffoon."

Emma laughs and how can she not at the sarcastic deflection spoken by a master at dishing it out who also has an extremely sexy voice. It's strange to Emma to be back at this point with a woman who is Regina but not. Emma told Regina it was just a kiss and maybe that's all it was and that's okay. Emma meant what she told her parents about being done with true love and its trappings. Hook had her juiced up so much that who knows what it will take in the future to not get super fucking pissed every time she thinks back on her life choices. How more than a few of her so called choices weren't even her own. But honestly Emma is off rum now for the rest of her life and maybe even men too.

"Okay, let's do this then."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Take me with you to Zelena's." Emma said as she presses her body fully against Q's. "I can poof too but I haven't been inside Zelena's house. Regina told me to never try to poof someplace I've not seen."

"Poofed? Really, Emma?"

"You know what I mean...transport or whatever you want to call it. Now hurry up, Zelena might need saving from our kid."

The Queen chuckles and doesn't comment on Emma's slip of 'our kid'. She remembers all those old arguments between Emma and Regina over that very matter. As the Queen and Emma are enveloped in her purple cloud of magic the Queen lays her hand on top of Emma's hand that's resting over her heart. The warmth radiating between is calming, peaceful and the Queen doesn't bother with worrying if her emotions are on full display.

The Queen feels a tingle of Emma's magic reacting to her own and needless to say the feeling is pleasant which adds to what she's already sharing with Emma. But then she also feels how troubled Emma is and that damn pirate is to blame but the Queen knows it's not her fight. It's Emma's. The purple smoke lightens thanks to Emma's magical contribution and then both women disappear as the swirling smoke evaporates into the air.

Hyde wipes off his face with a handkerchief and then snaps his nose back in place without a flinch. Watching the Savior and the Queen interact was as enlightening as it was a spectacle. Hyde takes a deep breath and then resets his jaw; the bone pops, crackles right next to his ear. After working his jaw a few times Hyde smiles and tucks his handkerchief back in his front pocket and stalks through the rubble; all that's left of the Sorcerer's mansion, as the clouds rolling in overhead throw shade and dim down the late afternoon sun.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: ****"Metal Health-(bang your head)" by Quiet Riot & "In The Flesh" by Blondie**

 **Parting Words:** **Thank you to the people who have supported this story from the get go. I've never been a widely read scribbler no matter which fandom or the story I offered up. I've never seen myself as some 'hidden gem'. In fact I take it as a high compliment to know that I made someone laugh or even piss them off because ultimately everything I've written has but one purpose...to provoke some form of a emotional response.**


	10. Magic Here Is Unpredictable

**_10\. Magic Here Is Unpredictable_**

* * *

The purple fog clears and the Queen finds herself once again reluctant to loosen her hold on Emma. However, Emma seems to share the same feeling and both women slowly step out of each other's personal space but not by much. Just as the Queen speculated Henry is sitting at Zelena's kitchen table across from his other mother's sister who is also his aunt. Zelena lowers her glass of scotch and smirks. Henry raises his eyebrow at Zelena's openly amused expression and then turns in his seat to follow her line of sight.

"Oh!" Henry grimaces and scoots his chair back from the table. "I bet I'm in trouble again."

"Gee, you think?" Emma rolls her eyes and for a second she feels like snatching the kid out of the chair he's parked in. "Kid, it seems like you've inherited too many of my running away genes and lately they've kicked into overdrive."

The Queen goes to stand at the threshold of Zelena's kitchen and leans back against the wall. When Henry showed up again it was a surprise but at the same time it wasn't. Q is well aware that the boy's good intentions, no matter how convoluted they are frequently, doesn't know when to stop. The prospect of losing his first mother has only fueled his cause.

"Kid, you're supposed to be in school." Emma huffs out and grips edge of Zelena's table in her hand. As for Zelena she's quietly amused since it seems like her nephew, despite sharing no DNA, is quite the troublemaker. "And for someone who hates being lied to so much I should point out that's exactly what you've been doing. And not just lately either."

"What do you expect?" Henry stands up from his chair and for a second he thinks it's cool that he's taller than Emma now too. "Mom is...I can't even say it! And I'm just supposed to go to school and pretend like nothing's wrong?"

"Yes!"

"What?" Henry steps back at the harsh tone in Emma's voice. "You want Mom gone even after all these years and after everything that's happened?"

"Of course not." Emma takes a deep breath, stops fiercely holding onto the edge of the table and straightens her posture. "You're not an adult and you should be glad about that. Your grandparents have filled your head past the brim with all this hero nonsense...like it's the only goal in life. But being a hero is a good way to get killed more often than not."

The Queen watches Henry gear up his rebuttal and while his intentions are admirable they are still horribly misguided and very much in line with Snow's and her Charming shepherd's code of conduct. And modeling oneself after the two idiots is not a sound judgment, plan or anything that could be considered rational.

"Is this because of Hook? Is that why you're like this now?"

Emma grits her teeth and yes she suddenly understands why children used to get spanked, "Henry, I'm not having this conversation now and frankly if I ever have this conversation with you I guarantee you won't like it."

Zelena arches two eyebrows and raises her glass in a salute at Emma. The Queen rolls her eyes to keep from laughing at her sister's antics. Henry and Emma having a mini standoff is apparently is all kinds of amusing to Zelena. And honestly, the Queen finds it moderately entertaining too.

"I got the gist of it, Emma. And I get that what Hook did was wrong and...ugly."

"Ugly doesn't cover it, kid."

"I get that too but I don't care about Hook." Henry looks into his other mother's stormy green eyes. "I'm here for my mom."

"She's right there!" Emma said with exasperation while gesturing behind her to the Queen. Which makes Q's deep brown eyes widen and Zelena smirks. "Death might not mean what you think, kid. Maybe Regina will just merge back with Q or vice-versa? Then again I don't know and neither do you. But even if that doesn't happen...people die and sometimes there isn't a damn thing you can do about it but accept it."

Henry narrows his eyes, "I hate you."

Zelena inhales sharply but disguises it by bringing her nearly empty drink up to her lips. Zelena hopes her daughter doesn't grow up to be such a little shit when her teenage years roll around. However, Zelena did enjoy to an extent being questioned by her nephew while Q popped out to fetch Emma. Hardly anyone has bothered to get to know her. There was some minor awkwardness at first mind you and Zelena knows that was her fault. She did lightly strangle the lad once but right now, going by the thunderous expression on Emma's face, the Savior is thinking of doing the same thing to her son.

"Nice, kid. That's real nice."

The Queen has heard enough. So she pushes off the wall and comes to stand beside Emma; whose magic started humming a higher pitch during the last few minutes. The Queen isn't worried about Emma's control, but at the same time the Savior is still fresh out of pirate induced magical wringer that's been squeezing the life out of her for years.

"Is this because Q doesn't fawn over like Regina does?" The air seems to flee out of the room at Emma's words and Henry appears shaken and more undeniably angry. "You know now that I can think without having my judgment clouded over I see how spoiled you are. I know you remember that day at your castle when you were ten and you were spouting off on how bad your life sucked. But do you remember what I told you and how ungrateful you still were? It's all coming back home to you now."

Henry silently seethes and then pushes past Emma with an intended shoulder knock. Emma doesn't move and right now she has no desire to go after the kid. He has no right to talk to adults the way that he does. Henry turns the corner and goes upstairs towards the attic and on the way there he takes out his cell phone, taps out and sends a text.

"Well that was certainly an eye-opening example on parenting a willful child who thinks he's never had a bad idea." Zelena said cheerfully as she uncrosses her legs and pushes back from the kitchen table drink in hand. "Now I do believe I'll chase down the young lad so that he doesn't take out his aggression on a room in my house given who he was raised by. My daughter's sleeping soundly and I would like to keep it that way. You know I do cherish her all the more when she's being less loudly demanding." Zelena rises from her seat, walks around the table past Emma and Q but pauses at the entryway. "Oh, and to eliminate potential misunderstandings. Do I have your permission to restrain Henry magically if need be?"

Emma gapes for a second but then her mouth settles into a frown. The Queen nearly chuckles but instead she mouths to Zelena to 'can it' since injecting levity right now is too soon or at least jokes coming from her. Zelena shrugs and saunters out of the room and Emma listens to her high heels sound out her progress on the hardwood floors until they become less pronounced as Zelena tracks further away from them and then up the stairs.

"She's kidding, Emma." The Queen said with a grin while lightly touching Emma's arm. The Savior feels said touch through her black leather jacket. "And her little sweet pea could scream in her ear for hours and even that wouldn't change her affection towards her daughter."

The incredulous expression Emma's face is priceless, "Sweet pea? That's not her daughter's new name is it?"

"Don't be ridiculous. But that is her pet name until Zelena decides on something fitting and permanent."

Emma scoffs out a small laugh, "I, um...Zelena's got that same flair for dressing, like you, but her idea of interior design is more humble. I mean I don't know what I was expecting, but this homey stuff wasn't what I would've thought of for the Wicked Witch of the West."

Emma's magic is finally starting to calm down. Emma would never hurt Henry but it's past time for that kid to stop being so disrespectful. Being the son of the Queen, the Savior and the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming and now that he's the author it all has made him one hot mess with an ego and a chip on his shoulder to boot. Emma sighs; she's standing in Zelena's kitchen. Back in Underbrooke Emma never went past the front porch before and the same can be said for this version, the regular Storybrooke.

"Zelena is one of a kind." The Queen said while moving around the kitchen table to sit down in the chair Zelena previously occupied. "And you're thinking of Regina's house and way of life. You haven't even seen mine yet."

Emma's brow furrows because Q is kinda right. What does or will the Queen's life look like? It's barely been a week since Q's arrival and nothing about her is what a person would expect. And even though Emma met the Evil Queen once in her hey-day and the last few years getting to know just Regina, but in this new light it feels like square one and not in a bad way.

Emma doesn't need the dude who wrote Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde to tell her about good and evil. Emma wouldn't classify Q as the dark side or Regina the lightside for that matter. Emma stands by her reasoning that there are no good and bad versions. People are just people and being the Dark Swan gave her license to say that much to Regina. The separation Regina wanted so damn bad has turned out to be nothing but all gray area fifty-one crazy.

"I...you're right." Emma shrugs and turns to look at the large crackling fireplace in Zelena's kitchen. The flames surge and shrink and the wood sizzles and glows as it throws off heat that warms Emma's face. "But you're still Regina or at least a part of her."

"I am." The Queen crosses her legs and rests her hands in her lap while openly admiring the long blonde hair that is golden cascade down Emma's back. "But since I've been free I would like to think that I'm also on my way to being my own person."

The Queen didn't ask to be cast out by Regina but with each passing day the forced liberation becomes something sweeter, nearly precious actually. Anger was the Queen's fallback emotion because it's Regina's though now so much of that feeling is not as dominant for the Queen.

"Henry is quietly sulking in the attic." Zelena announced as she traipses into the kitchen and then with a wave of her hand and a following small of cloud of green a freshly refilled tumbler appears in her right hand. "And to get rid of me he assured me that he will be down shortly to apologize."

Emma makes a face that only the fire sees because Zelena doesn't know Henry as well as she does or even as well as the Queen does for that matter. He's planning something and dammit Emma forgot to punish him for skipping school.

"We've never spoken to one another much Savior but you and I have things in common. Orphans, the lot of us." Zelena walks over the window with the curtains pulled open, turns and then leans against the windowsill. "I still think your ego is a little over-inflated but after hearing about that vile man's love spell...well, I hope we can start over. And what's wrong with sweet pea?" Emma glances towards Zelena who playfully shrugs. "I have excellent hearing, Savior. And I'll have you know that my name means 'sunshine' of all things. God knows what Cora was on when she picked it out."

Emma smiles at the sound of the cool and very sarcastic British accent. But can you really call it British when the woman is from Oz? All that aside though no matter how many times it has happened Emma will never get used to all the stories this world knows as being real. The people anyway even if the stories aren't entirely true because the bias in the pages is pretty damn obvious sometimes.

"You called me an amateur once and then had Rumple knock me on my ass." Emma said before turning away from the fireplace towards Zelena. "You went to Camelot too but we never spoke did we? But I guess you don't have a whole lot to say to me at any rate since I gave you those Dark One special onion rings do you?"

Zelena grins "Don't be silly. But going into rapid labor was the last thing I was expecting as a result from our unorthodox encounter. Although, perhaps I owe you some thanks considering you spared me the pleasure of walking around for months looking like I'd swallowed a watermelon whole."

The Queen shakes her head and laughs under her breath. Zelena and Emma will have no trouble communicating and that's exactly what the Queen wants. But for a moment the Queen allows herself to reflect on Henry's actions and she can't fault Emma's opinion. The boy needs some guided perspective that isn't all rose-tinted. Regina dropped the ball years ago and of course Snow White was the one to swoop in like the do-gooder vulture she is. Bringing Emma into the world is Snow's only good deed.

"Emma!" The front door bangs open as Mary-Margaret's voice carries throughout the house and the Savior flinches. "Emma answer me!"

The Queen growls under breath and looks to Zelena who merely raises her eyebrow before she takes another elongated sip of the adult poison in her tumbler. But then the entryway to the kitchen snatches the Queen's focus since it's been overtaken by a pastel clothed self-righteous idiot that she's already seen once today and that was enough.

"Still barging in whenever you feel like it I see, Snow." The Queen said as the fabled fairest of them all strolls into the kitchen like she owns it. She brought a friend too who has her murderous soccer mom look on. "And Regina I have to say I like the new-old haircut. It suits you. You know I've heard that a woman cutting off her hair is customary after getting out of a less than satisfying relationship."

Regina grits her teeth, "I've heard that too. But I would hardly call my dissatisfaction with you as a relationship."

The magic in the Queen's veins flares to life all on its own. The Queen has long since figured out that resisting the tempting pull of anger, and the magic that goes with it, really only works best when she's not face to face with people that piss her off.

"Do you have Emma under some kind of spell?" Mary-Margaret said to Q with that perky-frenzy she's capable of when a fire's been lit under her ass. "And I'm asking you too, Zelena."

Emma rolls her eyes and with a sigh she walks over to where Zelena is perched in the windowsill and then sits down beside her. Zelena doesn't bat an eyelash but she does lean towards Emma and ask under her breath where Mary-Margaret feels compelled to spend money on her horrendous clothes. Emma snorts.

The Queen scowls, "You'd better be joking Snow in light of what your daughter has been through in regards to spells."

"I most certainly am not joking and considering what Hook did I think that's all the more reason to ask."

Regina is livid and if she still had magic she would use it without hesitation on Zelena and Q. In her mind Regina knows that they haven't really done anything but the thought of Henry, her son, running to them or rather Q is like a slap and then a punch to the face. Regina is aware that Henry isn't here for comfort. Henry came here in another effort to save her but the story can only go so many ways and even Henry has no business trying to alter this story. Regina made this choice no matter how poor it has been in hindsight.

"I hadn't made my mind up about you, Q. But after Henry's text and with what Regina's told me...you're still evil." Snow White nearly hisses and the Queen is instantly annoyed. "The only difference now is that you've found a new way to do it."

"I've been called worse by better, Snow." The Queen looks to Regina and then smirks. "And to be intentionally crass the both of you are like plungers; you just keep bringing up old shit."

Zelena and Emma both almost laugh at the Queen's words and the matching incredulous expressions on Mary-Margaret's and Regina's face are so not helping.

"Regina!"

The Queen turns her gaze back to Snow and glares at her and Regina in equal measures, "Oh no! You don't get to bark at me like you do her! Regina has guilt-tripped herself into believing that her penance has to come from you, Snow. And I don't know if you're aware of it but counting other people's sins does not automatically make you a saint."

Snow White rears back, "Emma, you're coming with us now. Regina get Henry so we can go."

Emma isn't going anywhere and she certainly isn't going to be bossed around by her mom like a five year-old who's been caught drawing on the clean white walls with a bright red crayon.

"No."

Mary-Margaret looks like she's been struck, the hit is recent, and the bushes from the Sorcerer's mansion earlier aren't the ones that landed a blow. The quiet and low 'no' from her daughter is what has thrown Mary-Margaret off kilter.

"Emma...what's going on here?"

"Talking. I'm talking to Q and Zelena." Emma said with a definite firmness just shy of sounding hateful. "And I'm not some kid you can order around. You're a day late and dollar short for that, and if that's all you want me for, then let me tell you that you got the wrong girl."

The Queen is overflowing with pride. The Savior is going to save herself after all and in fine form. Regina on the other hand feels like she's missed out on something huge and this time any form of betrayal to be accounted for is all on her.

Mary-Margaret clears her throat, "I'm not trying to boss you around. But your father was checked out at the hospital and Whale said it would take weeks for his ribs to heal on their own. So I contacted Mother Superior and she healed them with magic instead."

Emma doesn't make a sound and the Queen scoffs loudly making no effort whatsoever to hide it either. Of course Snow thinks magic is useful when it suits her purposes, but any other time it's something to be feared. It's a wonder what the perfect little princess would be like if she had any magic of her own?

"Emma, I don't know what you're trying to prove but this isn't the way to do it." Regina said while sending a glare in the Queen's direction. "Our son needs you to be responsible no matter how hard things get."

Emma's shoulders faintly slump and Zelena considers telling Regina to sod off. Zelena's brazen thoughts in the defense of the Savior may very well be alcohol based but by God Regina is too pompous for her own good. Zelena considers using a touch of magic to wreck Regina's short and perfectly coiffed hair. It's petty but also non-lethal because Q was right when she said Zelena didn't have it in her to do any real harm to Regina.

"Please take the kid home, Regina." Emma said barely sparing Regina a glance. The pointy toes of Emma's boots are more worthwhile to focus on. "Tell him I'm sorry if I hurt his feelings but that I'm not sorry for what I said."

Regina frowns because while Henry's text alluded to a heated exchange between her son and Emma she's not mad at Emma. In fact Regina doesn't really know what to say, or what she can say given the current situation. So the room falls into a suspended silence except for the sound of Zelena's fireplace eating away at its wooden meal. Zelena snorts into her now empty glass before pushing off from the windowsill and walking to the sink to place her empty tumbler in the basin.

"Alright then, if that's all I should like to finish packing this place up. So everyone but Q and Emma do see yourselves out since you just let yourselves in."

Mary-Margaret seems to shake herself out of her stasis, "And where do you think you're going with that baby, Zelena?"

"Leave her alone, Mom." Emma said in a bored, tired tone. Mary-Margaret gapes because she doesn't recognize her daughter. It's the overly independent young woman she met during the first curse again. "It's not your call on what Zelena can and can't do when it comes to her daughter."

Zelena smiles because Q is right so far about Emma Swan, "Worry not Snow, I'm not drinking and breastfeeding."

Thinking of her daughter it turns out that Zelena's precious sweet pea does have magic, and it just took transporting with her to awaken it. When Zelena and Q arrived last night Zelena felt the small but extra surge of magic and of course it could only have come from one person.

"Emma! This isn't you." Mary-Margaret ignores Zelena's snark because she's more hurt by her daughter than any verbal jab. "I understand that you have every right to be upset over Hook and then having to deal with Hyde is a lot of stress too. But when it's over what happens then?"

Emma closes her eyes for a second and then looks up to meet her mother's gaze, "It will never be over. I told you and David that years ago. Being the Savior is not a blessing, it's a curse."

"What have you done to her?" Regina said with an angry determination that the Queen admires for a half second, before innocently gesturing to herself at Regina's clear and apparent insinuation. "I know you too well no matter how much you change."

The Queen uncrosses her legs and stands up from her seat, "All I've done is help Emma by telling her the truth. Being brutally honest no matter what the cost. And if that is your idea of a disservice Regina then you are truly heartless. Oh wait, you are heartless."

"Regina what is she talking about?" Mary-Margaret said while trying her best not to cross the room and grab her stubborn and hurting daughter. "What have you done now?"

"What I've done!"

Zelena rolls her eyes because these overly emotional family types gets on her nerves, "Look if you're going to continue to be in my home uninvited then I suggest you keep your voices down. Because if you wake my daughter you'll not like the consequences."

Mary-Margaret gapes and Regina frowns at the downright gleeful sarcasm dispensed by the wicked witch. Zelena has agreed with Q to leave this town and since her house was created by the third curse it will have to be undone by magic. Leaving without a trace is something both her and Q also agreed upon.

"Let's go, Mom." Henry said and all the adults in the room except one startles. The one hold out being the Queen. "And before anybody yells about anything else I just want to say I'm sorry."

Emma suddenly wants to hug the kid because if she just went by the sound of his voice alone she would still be able to tell that his apology is genuine. But that small moment doesn't last since there are entirely too many unanswered questions for Mary-Margaret's taste.

"I've had enough. Emma you are coming with me and Regina and Henry. Now."

The Queen grins and then walks over to where Emma is still slumping in front of the window. It will be a cold day in the lowest rung of hell on the Queen's watch before she just stands by and let's a healing Savior be knocked back down a few rungs by Snow-so-full-of-it-White.

"I regret to inform you that Emma and I have a previous engagement so we're going to decline your impolite request, princess." The Queen said as she crosses the room and then winds her arm around Emma's trim waist. "Zelena, I'll be back later. Don't wait up."

"Emma!"

"Swan!"

"Mom!"

A light purple smoke quickly engulfs the Queen and Emma. The Queen smiles since it seems that the Savior's magic is practically at her call and it certainly has no qualms about meshing with her's. Both women disappear and while the sight makes Zelena smile the mood is brought to a screeching halt by a very loud crying baby.

"Now you've done it." Zelena said with a sneer to all three loud mouths with no volume control. Then as the crying intensifies with a singular gesture Zelena disappears in cloud of green smoke.

Mary-Margaret, Regina and Henry turn to each other when after a few seconds later the house is devoid of the sound of an infant wailing. After a few minutes all three of them make their way to Mary-Margaret's old Jeep wagon and leave. Henry sulks in the backseat because as far as missions go this one is failing miserably and no one is on his side this time but his grandparents and maybe his mom. But this last week though to Henry it seems like his mom has given up and is so angry about doing that.

* * *

Back in a random corner of Storybrooke Dr. Jekyll is tinkering with another potion, while in another part, literally in every possible way, Hyde is berating his second in command and himself too. The Savior is meant to be his next specimen to uncover another layer of magic and the product of True Love is the greatest prize. Coming to Storybrooke hasn't provided the headway Hyde was anticipating and he does so hate to be disappointed. But there's still time and there is a way to get his hands on the Savior and the Queen too if his updated plans, made due to his recent observation, go accordingly.

* * *

Emma nearly laughs when the magical smoke dissipates when she realizes that Q has brought her back to her house again. This big, empty place Hook picked out sure as hell will never be her home but at least it's the nicest place she's ever lived in and for that reason alone she can stomach it for now. Later on she may just leave the place for the spiders and roaches or anything else if they're interested.

"Hmm, they'll never find us here." Emma said with a smirk as she steps out of Q's embrace. "God, every time I'm around you my magic comes out to say 'Hi'. And I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." The Queen grins and quickly looks around the sparsely decorated house as if she's seeing it for the first time. "And I succinctly recall that 'Hi' is the first word you said to me all those years ago when you showed up with Henry."

Emma shakes her head and grins as she pulls off her leather jacket. It's at least warm in her house too. A little comfort goes a long way to someone who isn't used to much. And for a second Emma acknowledges to herself that's a good place to start if a person is crafting her downfall. And Emma did fall, hard and look who finally came along to help her pick herself up. A Queen.

Today has been a doozy so far which basically normal going by Storybrooke standards in Emma's well informed view. But today has also been good in a way. Zelena doesn't seem so bad, so far, and she was even funny and hospitable. But it's Q that's always on Emma's radar for a variety of damn good reasons, though before Emma can tie it off and label Q as someone she completely trusts Emma needs the final piece of the puzzle.

"I have one last question, Q." Emma chucks her jacket on the hand railing of her staircase and it makes an audible thump on the wood. "Why did you help me?"

The Queen arches an eyebrow, "Someone had to and no one else seemed to be interested in stepping up."

One day at a time is how Emma is going to get through this like she's gotten through everything else in her difficult life. But right now for the first time it feels like she has someone she can count on who's not here to judge her. Someone who doesn't have impossible expectations that she'll never live up to even if it's what Emma was capable of and wanted. All that aside Emma can't wait any longer; she needs a certain something from Q pretty much all day now.

"Can I get another kiss, Your Majesty?"

The Queen chuckles, "I already gave you permission to kiss me so as long as it's me that you desire."

Emma makes a face and almost sticks her tongue out. The Queen told her that at the Sorcerer's mansion the night she passed out on the floor. Instead of giving herself over to more juvenile tendencies Emma ends up smiling because the Queen really is something else. But one thought Emma keeps coming back to is what would've happened if Regina hadn't taken the potion to pull the Queen from her? Emma thinks it's a safe bet to say that she'd still be mindlessly playing house with Killian among other things.

"I would really like to kiss you and I would really like it if you would kiss me back." Emma knows without a doubt that Q doesn't have any interest in exploiting her. Q doesn't even need her help anymore, if she ever did, and yet she's still here. "And I really like the fact that you care enough to want my consent for something as small as a kiss."

The Queen closes the distance between her and Emma, and Emma looks into the deepest brown eyes she's ever seen, "A kiss from you is no small thing, Emma."

The Savior closes her eyes and waits and it's not a long wait either before she feels the tender press of Q's lips on her's. It's not chaste or timid but the kiss also isn't something even resembling lust. Its care and longing. Emma's hands have a mind of their own and in their search for a tether they smooth over Q's torso until they latch onto the lapels of Q's cool edgy black blazer. The Queen groans onto the kiss because the heat and magic coming off Emma is more seductive to her than the lure of the Pied Pipers lute was to children or 'rats' as another story would have you believe.

In direct retaliation to Emma's grabby hands the Queen moves her hands along Emma's stomach and the sensation of the muscles twitching under her caress is yet another draw. But Emma asked for a kiss and nothing more so the Queen nibbles along Emma's lower lip before stepping back to end the kiss. The Queen opens her eyes and the sight of her lipstick smeared on Emma's lips is nearly enough to go back in for seconds and with tongue. The image conjures a memory of Emma as the Dark One when not only did she favor white-blonde hair but also nearly the same shade of lipstick. And it's a good color on her too.

"Stay. Stay with me for a while, Q."

The Queen smiles and reaches up and places her hand on Emma's cheek, "I'll stay but under one condition; tell me that you've changed the sheets?"

Emma lets out a sad little laugh, "You're safe from any pirate germs, Your Majesty."

The Queen sighs and steps in close again and places her other hand on Emma's cheek and then softly runs her thumbs along the smooth skin. Emma could cry right now at being touched like this, feeling this good in spite of everything, and not feel ashamed about it. Emma silently takes Q's hands off her face and then leads her up the stairs to her bedroom. The door to Emma's bedroom is open but neither one of them has eyes for anything other than one another. This isn't just something as a way to forget for Emma no matter how far things go between her and Q.

"You know the only thing keeping me sane right now is knowing that I didn't sleep with Hook recently." Emma said while walking in the room hand in hand with Q. Emma pauses and looks down at their joined hands and smiles. "And that's kind of the only silver lining I can see in the love spell shit, when I feel like thinking about it, is at least I didn't become a total slut for him. In his idealized version of what I would call dumpster love."

The Queen swiftly pulls Emma in for a hug; pressing her body fully against Emma's for a minute and then she leans back and gently kisses Emma again. A kiss or even a hundred can't erase the newest dark corners in Emma's memory but Q wishes with every fiber of her being that her kisses could. Taking away Emma's pain wouldn't be the worst thing she's ever contemplated doing. Emma moans and gathers some of Q's long hair in her hands and then angles her head to deepen the kiss. As their tongues meet and touch for the first time, with her free hand Emma uses her magic to close and lock her bedroom door.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: ****"Waste a Moment" by Kings of Leon, "Heathens" by Twenty One Pilots & "Still Breathing' by Green Day**


	11. Your Body Will Be Your Tomb

**_11\. Your Body Will Be Your Tomb_**

* * *

"Were you in ever in love with Regina?"

The question from the lips of the Queen should be shocking and way out there on the fringe of the outer limits territory to Emma but it's not. She's gotten used to Q's blunt force honesty; it's actually a change of pace she was in need of. Emma takes a deep breath that's audible in the quiet of her bedroom as she organizes her answer. The only other noise in the room is the low murmur of Emma's central heating that kicked on a couple of minutes ago.

"Regina s-she's kinda put me off a lot over the years. Not counting the Hook thing. For me it really hit after the whole Marian shitstorm she compared me to my mother for shit's sake. Then while I was Dark Swaning my way through even more shit, that I took on for her ungrateful ass in the first place, she compared me to Cora after the Henry and Violet thing. You know all that and more but when I told her that was tired of fixing her problems. But...um, what I really wanted to say to her face was that I'm tired of all her rage against the fairy tale machine bullshit."

The Queen grins, "Oh my, shall I summon your chainsaw? Make sure it has enough gas in it?"

Emma rolls her eyes and fidgets on the bed slightly; she's lying on top of the covers and unfortunately still in her clothes. As of now Emma would have to call herself a big fat liar if she said she hadn't had more in mind than just an extended hot horizontal make-out session with Q on her bed. But even though it hasn't gone further than that yet, possibly maybe, it's still nice to share this space and just talk to Q in a way she's never talked with the other half she knows too well.

"Ha, ha. I vandalized a harmless apple tree. I'm such a badass rebel." Emma scoffs and clasps her hands together across her stomach. "I used to admire Regina. The bitch was pretty hardcore. She was...God, Madam Mayor. I feel weird talking about her with you when you're...I have the craziest fucking life."

The Queen laughs and turns on her side to face Emma who is maintaining strong eye contact with the ceiling. A flustered, rambling Savior is a pleasant sight. Plus, the Queen full well knows that Emma is pouting to an extent too over her applying the brakes on everything they were doing a few minutes ago. Q has her standards and they are not taking advantage of a woman who has been cast aside, abused and then used in ways that the Queen is familiar with too.

"Believe me I'm on the same page. And I know that Regina was impressive once but that was essentially me that you were admiring. So when she decided to conform, for lack of better term, I became unneeded and then eventually unwanted. No matter how unfair."

Hard-bitten, rationally angry, bitchy and sarcastically delicious is how Emma would've classified Q barely a week ago. Thankfully, the woman is still sarcastically delicious but as a bonus the volume on the anger seems to be turned down a smidgeon. Emma has also come to the conclusion that Q is also more than the sum of her other part.

"Do you remember New York? Gold and Henry and that damn magic sucking goblet? Shit! That was like something straight out of a Harry Potter book."

"Of course. I'm not currently suffering from dementia." The Queen said with a grin as she waves her hand and magic's her blazer off. Emma notices the garment reappear in a wisp of a purple cloud on her low chest of drawers now wrinkle-free, folded and waiting to be worn again. "But what is it about that particular time in New York should I be enraptured by?"

"Huh, you really like using magic."

"Do you have a problem with that, Em-ma?"

"No, not really. I just...um, aren't you afraid of wearing yourself out?"

"I've never thought about the possibility of wearing myself out as you say." The Queen said as she props her head up in her hand. "I know magic isn't infinite but mine has saved me when there was no other safety net. After all it was my magic that kept me alive when Regina meant to kill me."

Emma stalls for a second because she has no idea how she would react if she split herself in half and then tried to kill the other half or vice versa. Snow is slowly driving Regina to a whole other level of crazy and this predicament is hard evidence. Emma wishes all over again that she hadn't just stood by and let it happen.

"Well back to what I was going to say about New York, I was thinking back on the choice words Gold had for Regina. How he said that the loss of one man wouldn't push her over the edge anymore. And that for better or worse the person Regina has embraced is..."

Emma blanks because her mind has caught up with her mouth. Q looks so wonderfully disheveled with her dark hair and eyes to match. Emma did manage to get that black silk shirt unbuttoned enough to see the Queen's lacy black bra. Emma really wants to lose herself again going by the warm simmer she feels in her body and in her magic.

"Go on, say it." The Queen moves her free hand to brush some of Emma's hair behind her ear, which prompts Emma to turn her head thus ending her ceiling fixation. "I know exactly what the imp said but I want to hear you say it."

The richness Regina's voice takes on from time to time has always had an effect on Emma. How could it not unless you're dead because even if you hated her some things are just undeniable. Everything about Q and Regina is enough to draw you in and the only way you get away from her is if she drives you away. Or death takes you from her. Emma meets those chocolate eyes that sometimes have this warm amber tint to them in the right light as the Queen's hand lingers on Emma's cheek.

"Guilt-ridden and weak." The words are uttered quietly by Emma but they still seem to cost her and her magic automatically responds and flips over to another degree. "And would I agree with Gold up to a point except for the weak part."

The Queen is content for the first time in her life and that's counting the years she shared with Regina. Q watches Emma's luminous green eyes are tracing over her face so intently and the best part is that they always linger on her eyes as much as they do on her lips. Q is also luxuriating in the glow of Emma's somewhat erratic magical buzzes as much as she is the attention.

"Hmm, my favorite part, that you missed, was when Gold told Regina that she was useless because she had me buried under layers of tasteful cotton and good intentions."

Emma chuckles and dammit she can feel her cheeks getting warm. Between the way the Queen speaks, her eyes and the sound of her laugh, it's like finding and then living in world you never knew existed before.

"You know what surprised me most about you?"

"What's that, Em-ma?"

"Henry." Emma lets out a breathy chuckle because Q is some kind of a regal, flirty lady vixen. "You act like he's not yours too. And even though the kid won't tell me anything I know that you've probably dosed him with too much truth. The kid doesn't like being lied to but at the same time he can only handle details that are either all white or all black. And I know someone needs to fix that."

The Queen lowers her eyes and smooths her free hand over the satin duvet on Emma's bed, "I told Henry that he shouldn't consider me his mother because of his obvious distaste for all things that fall into the grey area of life. My very existence is all grey and I've no interest in the prospect of a life with only two options. Good vs. Evil."

Emma gets it. She does. After years of trying to live up to other people's expectations; some even against her will. Not to mention that Emma hasn't forgotten how horrible Henry was to Regina that first year or how she encouraged it. A foster kid no one wanted but here was a woman who would do anything for the kid she adopted. The kid she called her own. Henry still doesn't appreciate what he has.

"How many times did he reject poor Regina over the Evil Queen? Demand that she surrender her magic. I could go on listing more of his offenses." The Queen continues and Emma can hardly bear the sadness that tinges every word the woman utters. "I cannot be a parent to child with such...prejudiced opinions. And I won't be made to feel inferior. Regina and I couldn't be more opposites in that respect. She tolerated it, I will not, from anyone, for any reason."

Being carefree with words and the power behind them has been worth it in the Queen's estimation. Granted, the Queen feels like she may have shocked Emma into silence. The Savior really is a lovely woman, rough edges and all. And it's a sin in itself to even think Emma should mask who she is. The Queen knows that some people ask for too much, some demand too much, and some act as though they're entitled to all a person can or ever will be.

The Queen slowly runs her hand along the duvet again, but this time her fingers brush against Emma's elbow and then she runs her hand along Emma's forearm, "I've told you before that I'm not here for petty things. Though I will say that when I was freshly cast out from Regina, and looking every bit like an Evil Queen, I did behave exactly as advertised. Then the bitch crushed my heart and that changed everything. I didn't die, clearly, and since I had no concept of time all I can tell you is that I felt a draw."

Emma is practically holding her breath because her heart is on fire. Her magic is so awake she would almost swear it's chanting to her to kiss the Queen again and again.

"What do you mean you felt a 'draw'?"

"I felt magic so I followed it and my magic lead me to the Dragon." The Queen revels in the feel of Emma's smooth skin under her fingertips as she slides her hand over one of Emma's. "The Dragon was afraid of me and I took his heart because I could. But while I held it, watched the look on his face, a kind of clarity happened. Then I felt something much stronger and I gave the Dragon his heart back."

Emma turns on her side to be closer and right this second even that doesn't feel like it will be enough. And based on the Queen's expressive eyes she is feeling something along the same lines.

"Then Regina's magic started calling me back to a home I was no longer welcome at. Still I was compelled to follow Regina back to this place when she restored Storybrooke's magic." The Queen leans in until her forehead rests against Emma's. The Savior's heart nearly stutters at the feeling that consumes her. "The point is my will is stronger than Regina's and that's why I'm still here. Regina's the guilt-ridden loser. And while a part of me is less than fond of the notion of her death because I was a part of her as she was a part of me."

The Savior can feel the Queen's sadness and anger. This isn't some fling or rebound to Emma and talking or even being comforting isn't her strong suit but Emma's starting to think it could be if the Queen sticks around long enough. God why couldn't Regina be more like this version of herself?

Emma moves her head and plants a small, brief kiss on Q's lips, "You know from what I've read in the annuals of that pain in the ass storybook, the great white whale known as 'True Love' isn't soft, gentle or even easy. I don't know why people can't see that? My parents for example punched, robbed and strung each other up long before they were making kissy faces at each other."

The Queen smirks and faintly presses her lips against Emma's. A fleeting whimper escapes the Savior's lips and the Queen feels a sort of fervor trace through every cell in her body.

"I think true love isn't subtle or kind either." Emma said as her's and Q's hands slowly untangle. Emma then runs her hand along Q's neck and then higher until she's holding the other woman's cheek. "We've punched each other; you've thrown me on my ass a few times with magic." Emma traces a single finger over Q's lips and then the minor scar that only adds to the Queen's beauty. "Hell, we've slung barbs like nobody's business even to this day and we both...I-I really want you. I can feel your magic rubbing up against mine."

The Queen exhales a shaky breath, "It's been a long time for me, Emma."

"But what about Graham?" Emma could kick her own ass around the block twice because bringing up ex's is such a mood-killer. But hey it's too late now to radio in for damage control; may as well go for broke. "Or even Robin?"

The Queen feels a flash of rage at the mention of Robin's name. And as much as Emma was a victim of the pirate's love spell the Queen is a victim of Robin of Locksley or the thief formerly known as Regina's stain of a soulmate. And after one time with Graham, long before the curse, the Queen decided Graham was something she wouldn't partake of again. Regina thought and felt differently though.

"Those two peasants were more Regina's tastes than mine. I cannot stand the memories of the curse and the twenty-eight years of Graham any more than I like to think about Robin and his noble code of pressuring Regina to fuck him in her vault, of all places, while Marion was frozen down the hall."

Emma makes face, "I wish you were kidding but I can tell you're not. Seriously though, Robin did that and Regina just...let him?"

It goes without saying that Emma never liked Robin much; not much to like with all the headache, heartache and ass pains he was responsible for. But now she really fucking hates Robin and Regina too for letting a married man use her plain and simple. Emma would've never thought that Regina would be that desperately stupid. Emma did praise Regina for doing the right thing by Marion that night they were tracking the Dairy Queen but that was said only for Regina's benefit. Emma has had to tread so fucking light around anything Robin related.

"She let him alright. And I hated every second of it."

The mood Emma was setting up again doesn't feel so dead and buried or at least she hopes it's not that far gone. After all Q hasn't moved away in the slightest. So Emma leans in again and touches her lips to that sexy little scar. The Queen responds by taking Emma's lower lip between both of her's before letting go. Emma barely holds in the groan that wants out.

"Who was the last person you were with that you liked?"

The Queen leans in to kiss Emma and this time she tilts her head to offer more, to prolong the kiss, to deepen it. Emma moans and moves until the length of her body is entirely matched to Q's.

The Queen runs her tongue along Emma's lower lip before pulling back, "I enjoyed being with you in Neverland even as frantic and rushed as it was thanks to Regina and the situation in general. But I like you despite that not so long ago I swore to whomever cares the most that I wouldn't get involved. I've realized though that it's far too late to be cautious now."

Truer words have never been spoken by the Queen but she is harboring one omission. Q knows in her brand new heart that she will never have it in her to tell Emma that one of Regina's other reasons behind not telling on the pirate wasn't just as simple as feeling she had no credibility. Secretly, Regina thought that Emma deserved to know firsthand what it felt like to be trapped with a man you didn't want. The Queen empathized to a degree when she was one with Regina because there is no learning experience quite like walking a long painful mile in someone else's shoes.

"It is too late. I like you too much and you helped me when you didn't have to." Emma whispers and then brushes her lips against Q's which silences her thoughts for now. For Emma being vulnerable is not something high on Emma's list but after Hook something has to give after what he took. "Tell me you want me."

Free will feels like a new thing to Emma given her past and the not so distant present. The Queen recognizes this in herself as well because it's new to her too. Those sea-green eyes are vibrant in any light as is Emma's magic even though it's changed somewhat due to her brief tenure as a Dark One but more so thanks to the leash that Hook wrapped around her neck.

"I want you."

The last piece of the puzzle Emma needs may be another mood killer but she thinks it needs to be all out. Emma doesn't dare look away from brown eyes that are always like a collective of raw emotion on any version of Regina.

"What about Daniel?"

A sigh falls from the Queen's kiss swollen lips, "Daniel wasn't my cause to take up; my torch to carry, he was before my time. He was Regina's first love, not mine. I only shared her memories, feelings. My first real memory of Daniel was when he wasn't himself. He attacked Regina and she was finally forced, by his hand literally, to let him go. And as for me you're the only person I've wanted."

That's all Emma needs to hear. The rise of emotions motivated by Q's words makes Emma's breath catch and then there isn't a need for words. Actions are louder anyway. Emma has no wish for frantic any more than she wants slow. She's had too much of both from one person she never really wanted. And sometimes seeing those nights now with clear eyes it was like it went on forever and not in a good way. Emma really doesn't want to think about that shit now or ever again so she reaches under Q's shirt.

The Queen chuckles at the sensation of Emma's hands on her bare skin. The Savior has such clever fingers and who knows what else she can do with them. Feeling emboldened the Queen runs her hands down until she feels the button on Emma's ridiculously tight jeans and with her own nimble fingers she pops the button and tugs down the short zipper. The sound of the metal teeth seems loud and it promptly causes Emma to let out a sweet little moan. The Queen takes it as an opportunity to suck on Emma's tongue which is met with another more physical signal of obvious approval.

A predator is being sheltered by the dark. How it would be so proper if it were the closet where most monsters hide or maybe even under the bed. But this stalker has chosen a far corner in Emma's bedroom and with her sparse interior design and the lack of any artificial light it should be a good scare when the time is right. Time is not on the intruder's side though or rather not as much as he would like. Were the predator's eyes capable of reflecting in low light the two women would know that they're being watched.

A flash of skin here, the faint groans and along with the sounds of fabric shifting over fabric. Both women are extremely attractive, undeniably so, when placed against the scale for measuring a females physical attributes. Still Hyde has no taste for the flesh; such pursuits have no meaning for him if they ever did. They are mere routine; programmed responses from the lizard brain that is in search of a mate to use until such needs are satisfied. The only real compulsion for him to continue watching is the wait for that perfect moment.

For the last few minutes it's been as though the room has been gathering some low undercurrent of light. The Savior's and the Queen's magic are reacting so strongly to one another. Such a supernatural display is what he's been waiting for because it's all the distraction and opportunity that he needs. The room is being suffused with magic; he can smell it, even taste it on the roof of his mouth. The predator smiles as he steps out of the shadows. Magic is truly a godsend and life in a world without it would be unbearable.

Emma is experiencing the most sublime torture. She has too many damn clothes on and her body feels like a livewire. Emma tilts her head and just as her tongue grazes Q's something stalls and then her whole body freezes and it feels worse than being hit with a big bucket of ice water. The panic is instant and Emma suddenly realizes that she's paralyzed and if she had her eyes open she would see that the Queen is similarly blind, overpowered and justifiably on her way to being annoyed.

Hyde chuckles darkly, "Squid ink is such a useful tool wouldn't you agree?"

Anger is always within easy to reach for the Queen since it was an emotion she lived and breathed for decades. And right now it's warranted with her blouse open and Emma's hands on her. That Hyde bastard has no doubt been watching them and the thought alone is pissing the Queen off good and hard.

"I should like to talk with you since I've purposefully caught you in a private moment." Hyde's top lip quivers faintly as his mouth forms a faint grin. The Queen is an impressive dark beauty in every sense and only a dead man would fail no notice this fact. "You can rest assured that I've only been present for your activities for a few minutes."

Emma has the urge to gag because why do all men sound so fucking creepy? And that's not an unfair call either; for a second Emma thinks back to one of her far removed from straight guy friend who asked her to be his experiment when he decided that he wanted to know what it was like being with a woman. Emma wanted to keep her friend but not at the price of becoming something for him to slide his cock into. So she told him to fuck off. Back to the present Emma's not surprised that Mr. Hyde is a pervert; she was surprised though to find out that the dude is real.

"On my first day in Storybrooke I told Regina not to bet against me. I know that you missed that part but you're aware now." Hyde steps closer to the window and pulls the curtains together tighter. "I also want you to be aware that the not so good Doctor Jekyll is dead."

Hyde's voice sounds like it's muffled to Emma which is fine with her because all she wants is to put her fist in his mouth at some point. Being the Savior really does suck pretty much all the time. Emma would roll her eyes now if she could; Hyde is actually monolouging. What an ass. Not to mention that her mom is still not happy that her intuition towards Dr. Jekyll was wrong, wrong, wrong. Emma resolves to try and school her mom on what a wolf in sheep's clothing looks like when she gets out of this shit.

"I also warned Regina that darkness was harder to snuff out than she could possibly imagine. I had such hopes for you, Your Majesty. I am disappointed that you will not be able to appreciate my vision, my aspirations. It's rather unfortunate that you can't see the expression on my face or your own for that matter."

The Queen would really like to choke the life out of Hyde in front of people or in private; it doesn't matter the venue as long as she gets to do it. Invading Emma's privacy for a laugh is one thing; she did herself a few times with her magic mirror, but to lie in wait and spy on her while she's being intimate with Emma should damn well be a magical neck snapping crime.

"I imagine the ink won't hold you long; you're too powerful, especially now. But it will have to do since I'm here to take your favorite Swan from you."

The Queen is tired of the sound of Hyde's stuffy, irregular voice so with the sheer force of want and magic the Queen wills her eyes open and her mouth closes and sets in a defiant frown. Q sees that Emma's eyes are still closed and she is very much immobile in the Queen's grasp. Nobody is going to take Emma from her and live to brag about it later. And abusing Hyde will be so much fun now that he's given the Queen a reason. Zelena might be game for it too.

"What fierce eyes you have but I'm afraid they're wasted on me." Hyde said with a smirk as he walks to the side of the bed and reaches for Emma. Hyde pauses and then almost reverently with his large hands he tucks some of Emma's hair off her forehead and then closes her parted mouth. The Queen is livid and she tries to hold on tighter but with a numb pull Emma is gone from her arms. Hyde hoists Emma's frozen form over his shoulder as though she's lighter than a feather. "I may come back for you Your Majesty if you want a turn just for fun. That is after I'm done with this one first."

Correction: Emma isn't just going to punch Hyde in his stupid fucking face. She's going to stick her whole fist up his ass for touching her and then slinging her over his shoulder like the knuckle-dragging Neanderthal he is. Emma tries to concentrate on her magic but it seems like it's not within her reach. The image of a little blonde girl barely three feet tall stretching up on her tip-toes up to catch the edge of the tall kitchen counter for a cookie flashes in Emma's thoughts.

"See you around, Q." Hyde pauses at the foot of the bed. He is not so fool-hardy that he would tell his basest of intentions to anyone. Let the Queen worry, let Snow White fret, let Prince Charming come charging in and most of all let Regina rage. If Hyde has learned one thing in his time in this town is how close-knit all the supposed heroes and villains actually are. It's quite repugnant really. "It's Q isn't it? That's what you go by am I correct?"

The Queen scowls and her fingers tingle but she still can't move anything else. Her magic feels smothered but it's very much alive. If she could talk she wouldn't hesitate to tell Hyde that it'll be hard to address her as anything without a tongue. But the living incarnation, the surviving part of Dr. Jekyll says no more, but he does flash her a smug smirk and the Queen really hates those. And to top it off she is also being forced to idly watch as Hyde walks to the far corner of Emma's bedroom and then the shadows there swallow him and Emma whole. What a neat trick; darkness that eats darkness, the imp would be jealous.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: ****"Black Liner Run" & "Never" by She Wants Revenge**

 **A/N: ****Any leftover errors will be dealt with. And in case I was too subtle Q and Emma didn't really end up 'doing' anything much and by that I mean each other.**


	12. People Can Just Disappear

**_12\. People Can Just Disappear_**

* * *

Its fifteen minutes past eleven o'clock at night and Regina can't sleep. Henry went to bed nearly two hours ago and Regina's been doing random checks to make sure he's still in bed asleep like he's supposed to be. She has been behaving like a sentry keeping watch. This last week has been a Hell of another sort; Regina's seen the Underworld after all, and who knew waiting to die would be so monotonously stressful. And that is exactly what Regina has resigned herself to waiting on death to show up and finally take her.

Staying away from the temptation of using her cider or any form of hard alcohol as a coping mechanism is only as easy as Regina makes it on herself. Then there is the absence. Q hasn't shown her face in Regina's home since the morning of the first portal. And as much as Regina claims to detest her other half she knows without a doubt she should've left things as they were. She's only half a person now. Holding back angry tears are something else Regina has a lot of practice in but not this time. Not in this context. This split has been a mistake of epic proportions.

A series of solid knocks on her front door startles Regina from her pacing away in her dining room for a second until she chases the discomfort away in the only way she knows how. With anger. Every day since the split Regina wakes up to a sense of nothing ever feeling right. Not that anything much in her life could be considered so much as fair. So Regina learned how to put on armor and march into battle without a care to what the outcome would be really. But that was a time when she was more meticulous and whole.

The knocking persists two more times and Regina inhales and decides there is no shame in this anymore. There are only so many people who would show up on her porch at this hour. So what if her deep brown eyes are shining with her emotions, they always have, along with the tears she's never dared to cry. Regina moves across the foyer and then down the short set of stairs. Regina reaches out and opens the door and as it swings on its hinges it reveals the Queen and Zelena waiting on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me, but we both know I don't need to knock but yet I did."

"You've still not answered my question, Q. Do that and I might think about inviting you in."

"Hello, sis. I hate to interrupt your evening but Hyde has Emma." Zelena said in a snippy-bored tone that she saves just for Regina. "And now you that you've been informed care to let us in or shall I just magically fling you into the nearest wall and then let myself in?"

Regina rolls her eyes and steps back while opening the door wider, "Do come in then. Shall I put on a spot of tea?"

The Queen smirks at Regina's jibe. The Queen's even willing to concede that the faux accent wasn't a bad impersonation. The Queen walks past Regina and moves up the short set of stairs and then stops in the foyer. This isn't a visit.

"How thoughtful of you and just when I thought you weren't capable of being anything but rude." Zelena said with a smirk as she brazenly taps Regina on the end of her nose and then pushes past her. Regina scowls and considers punching her sister; to hell with the fact Zelena has magic. "But you needn't trouble yourself on my account, little sis. Clearly, we aren't here for you to practice your hostess skills on."

As Zelena strides up the short set of stairs she looks up at Q and smiles. The Queen subtly shakes her head but grins. Zelena does love to antagonize to amuse herself among other things. But for the Queen convincing Zelena to come along with her to Regina's took no effort at all. The Queen knows that the real clincher for Zelena was one part raining down magical destruction on a half-wit and one part rubbing salt in open wounds. Both reasons are interchangeable too in the Queen's mind.

"So you let Emma get abducted." Regina said as she nearly slams the front door closed. Good thing Henry is comatose right now. "Congratulations. Now, care to tell me how it happened and quickly?"

Zelena makes a face and comes to stand beside Q in the foyer. For a moment Regina is jealous that her other half has so easily won over a blood relative. But then Regina remembers that it was her choice to throw Zelena away in favor of a man who only claimed he had a code. In the end the only honorable thing Robin did was prolong Regina's life a while longer by sacrificing his own. The one time he wasn't a selfish asshole.

The Queen rolls her eyes, "Very well, Emma and I spent most of the evening together and our magic combined a fair amount. And I wasn't...able to keep Hyde from taking her any more than she was. He knew exactly when to strike."

"You slept with, Emma!"

Zelena snickers at Regina's outburst while the Queen is mesmerized by the prominent and pulsing vein on Regina's forehead.

"Not. Like. That." The Queen said succinctly as she spares a sideways glance to her thoroughly delighted sister. "And any other time I would damn well call you out on how your mind went straight to that scenario."

The Queen has no interest in boasting now about conquests no matter how much she would enjoy it. Regina doesn't need to know that had Hyde not shown up and abducted Emma things would've possibly escalated and definitely continued beyond that more than once or even twice. Technically though the Queen has already been with Emma because Regina has but the Queen isn't counting the angsty Neverland entanglements. The Queen has her own body and heart now and everything that goes with it. Feelings included.

"Why are you both here then? I can't help you if that's what you've come here for. I don't have magic anymore."

The Queen is all too tempted to say: 'And whose fault is that, dear?' But now it not the time for Q to give in to her seemingly endless frustrations with Regina.

"I know."

"Then why come here?"

"I've chosen to be the bigger person." The Queen said with only a minor bit of sarcasm for a change. "And I'm giving you an opportunity here because we've helped Emma before and we can do it again."

Regina looks away from the Queen to meet Zelena's intense blue-eyed glare and Zelena smirks, "I don't know about you little sis but I'd rather go out with a roar than with a whimper."

Regina studies the two women standing in her foyer; both are dressed for battle as it were. Regina has seen Zelena wear her fair share of black with her signature green and this is no exception. The long black leather trench coat is new and around the edges of the cuffs is intricate embroidered designs in green and they remind Regina of scrying markings used in magic. But then Regina's eyes move from Zelena to examine the Queen's outfit more closely.

The Queen is wearing a military parade style leather jacket in a shade of purple called 'imperial'. The jacket has six brushed silver buttons line up perfectly on each side; in short the jacket looks as though it were tailor made, but magic is its true designer. Black leather pants and tall dangerous looking boots with equally deadly heels completes the look. But what throws Regina the most is the free-flowing long nearly black hair. Regina rarely ever wore her hair down when she was queen and certainly not at the height of her reign.

Regina draws up her chin and moves up the short stairs while glaring at the Queen, "Did you take my heart?"

"No." The Queen said and Zelena considers Regina with a raised eyebrow as the woman draws closer to her and Q. "But then again I suppose it never hurts to ask a stupid question even when you already know the answer."

Regina slowly stops to stand less than two feet shy of the Queen and Zelena. Both women stand taller than Regina and that fact has nothing to do with physical height. The Queen doesn't want to waste precious time by bickering it away with Regina. The minute the squid ink wore off the Queen she felt like bringing Regina along would be the right thing to do because now it's not just wasting time on Emma's behalf. Regina's time is fleeting.

So without warning or preamble the Queen reaches into her chest and pulls out her new heart. Regina gasps at the bright red crystalized-looking organ glowing in the Queen's hand. Regina knows that her heart never appeared so light. The heart in the Queen's grasp isn't her's. It can't be. No magic could ever wipe away the stains on Regina's heart. Regina steps closer because she suddenly feels the echo of the organ as if it were beating within her chest in spite of her chest being empty.

"How is this possible?" Regina looks up from the heart to meet the Queen's dark eyes. "What have you done to us?"

The Queen is tempted to shove her heart back in her chest, away from Regina where she can't get to it. Instead the Queen sighs, "You dwell in the past too much. You always have. I tried my best to make you a survivor. To carve out a spine in you that was made from titanium or better. I never thought my reward in the end would be exile for my efforts though. I was tempered to your heart, to follow your desires, no matter how toxic. And if I could've brought you peace I would've but you never listened to anything but our poisoned heart. A great many things in this world and so many other are unsustainable, Regina. Or haven't you learned that yet?"

Zelena is awestruck by what she's witnessing. It would appear Regina can be hurt but only by herself these days. What Regina did to herself is an abomination in Zelena's opinion especially now that she's gotten to know the Queen.

"H-how did you get this?" Regina's voice cracks. "Answer me, Q!"

"Part of the price is my reward. You see instead of crushing the Dragon's heart in New York I spared him." The Queen said as she gently cradles the crimson tinted organ in her hand. "You remember in Neverland when you spoke to Pan of having no regrets that was me not you. You have nothing but regret. But then when you split us and destroyed my heart I was given a clean slate because I wanted it more than anything. The wish of the brokenhearted is a powerful source to draw from."

Regina closes her eyes and swallows roughly. A wish. In her youth Regina wished for so many things that she never got. So she stopped wishing because what's the point when no one is listening. Regina opens her eyes in time to see the Queen pushing her new heart back inside her chest. Then there is a short burst of magic which Regina's knows was the Queen putting a protection spell on her heart.

"Jekyll is dead." Regina said in lieu of anything else. Her life feels like a nightmarish surreal fairytale now more than ever. "I suppose it was bound to happen though since the man was no better than his counterpart."

The Queen frowns, "I know. Hyde took time out to gloat since he had my undivided attention thanks in no small part to what I'm sure was from the imp's hoard of squid ink."

Zelena has found a new attraction these last few minutes. Watching the magical equivalent of twin's size each other up is quite a study. In terms of emotions it's been a whirlwind of anger, sadness and envy. Most of that cocktail was emanating from Regina while the Queen is somewhat more centered. Zelena has learned not to trust blindly and she full well knows that Q has left some element out of her sales pitch to squash the horrid measure of a man named after a bit of thick flesh.

"I should tell Snow." Regina said while brushing some of her short hair behind her ear. "Emma is her daughter after all."

The Queen scoffs, "Oh for God's sake leave her out of this for once! What the hell can she do but get in the way while pushing her syrupy-sweet side on Hyde?" Zelena snorts and the Queen side-eyes her sister as she places her hands on her hips. "On second thought she could be a human shield. Quick, text her and tell her to get her do-gooder ass in gear. In fact tell her to bring the other idiot along too."

Regina is suddenly amused by her other side. In fact it's difficult to keep from smiling right now. Given all that's happened it could've been worse; what came out of the split wasn't the Evil Queen she had been expecting, because if Regina's learned one thing it's that things can always be much worse than they already are.

"Go on then and laugh we all know you want to, little sis." Zelena said with a grin and wink that's entirely genuine. Zelena has learned that she couldn't do any worse in terms of family. "It'll make you feel better."

For second the Queen smiles and if her plan is going to work it will do Regina dome good. As the Queen laid immobilized in Emma's bed she had an epiphany; there is no going back between her and Regina. They can only go forward from here and the Queen has been doing that while leaving Regina behind as she so richly deserved. The part that the Queen has chosen to embrace for Emma and on Regina's behalf is not complete forgiveness for Regina's selfish act but giving back. And hopefully, Henry will forgive her for using magic on him so he doesn't tread where he would only be in the way tonight.

* * *

The ticking is so fucking annoying that Emma wishes for earplugs. They're too many damn clocks and no way to drown them out. If Emma could focus on something else, besides not being able to move, she could seriously throw off everything else. Emma is baffled that she can breathe because even her chest isn't capable of movement. But that's magic for you; it's just built for breaking all kinds of laws. On the plus side Emma knows what happens to the old stock that 'Standard Clocks' can't peddle off. Emma is not so dumb that she doesn't have a pretty good idea where she is.

Hyde's squatter laboratory set-up somewhat reminds Emma of that time in Regina's office when they were trying to cook up a memory potion. Only this is way more than bubble, bubble, toil and trouble. Hyde's potion factory looks like a mix of Frankenstein meets steampunk. The only other plus so far for Emma is that she's strapped down upright instead of lying flat on her back staring at the ceiling. The fuzzy feelings of being cut off from her magic is fading little by little and Emma feels her sharper edges more acutely but her magic is still not listening to her.

"I consider you to be quite a find, Emma Swan. Raw, powerful magic that has but one flaw...an expiration date." Hyde preened and Emma turns her head to glare at the man standing with his back to her. The sounds of ticking clocks compete with Hyde's shuffle of instruments on the metal table in front of him. "But when you were the Dark One you were immortal. I wonder if you'd stayed that way for long would you have appreciated the opportunities of eternal life?"

Emma exhales loudly and just the fact that she feels her chest move again is an awesome thing. Now if only she could find something else that can find the will to move. Being able to talk again is the ultimate goal. Damn shitty fucking squid ink!

"You see I killed Jekyll before he could kill me. When Jekyll first began his explorations we shared the same body but as time passed Jekyll grew uncomfortable with how long I was maintaining control." Hyde said and then he pauses to screw a long twenty-one gauge needle on a rather large empty syringe. "The doctor feared me taking over and he was very right to do so. But then he spilt us. Though I much rather prefer to think that he freed me from his weak and equally wicked ways. I assure you Jekyll was as much of a villain as you consider me to be and you are right."

If Emma could roll her eyes at this self-absorbed moron she would but she's still stuck in a magically paralyzed body. But Emma can at least see now that her eyes are open and she watches as Hyde continues to mask what he's doing from her thanks to his broad, tall frame that's just looming over what currently has most of his attention. Emma takes notice of the many broken measuring cylinders scattered around, the smell of burnt rubber mixed with the aroma of an alcohol burner. Hyde's chemistry setup looks like a copper still to Emma only it's clear that Hyde's not making booze.

"Don't fret dear, Emma. It's not like I have a vivisection in mind. Instead I've crafted a potion for you." Hyde smiles as the brewed potion trickles down the spout into a clear beaker. "I mean to sever you from your magic and harvest your power out of your meager body to use for my own benefit."

Hyde sticks the prepared needle down in the half-full beaker and begins fill the syringe with the yellowish-green potion. Satisfied with the amount Hyde removes the needle from the beaker and taps on the full syringe. The thunking of Hyde's nail resounds against the metal sleeve on the syringe and Emma tries to turn her head at the sound but she still can't see a damn thing but Hyde's back. But then Hyde turns around and the smirk on his face is pure malevolent satisfaction. All the damn ticking clocks stop.

"This may hurt. It may even kill you but I promise it's for a good cause." Hyde said as he walks towards Emma. Then looking at his prize for a moment he pauses and then leans down so close to Emma that his dour breath overpowers the other scents in the space. "Mine."

Emma really wants to punch this formerly fictional character in his mouth. The bloody spot in Hyde's eye seems to spread a little as he looks over her. The revulsion Emma feels is instant. Hook used to look at her like that sometimes but Emma's certain that Hyde isn't interested in what's under her clothes even though now she's helpless to stop him if that's something he decides he wants from her. Emma closes her eyes and then it's like her jaw pops or something; she can talk again, or rather she can move her mouth and everything halfway to her chest.

"Have you ever taken the time to appreciate how spiders feed, Emma?"

"Can't say I have."

Hyde grins, "You're fortunate that I was tiring of essentially having one-sided conversations. Meaning, that I don't mind the squid ink has weakened enough to allow you to speak."

Emma clears her throat because she's got serious cotton mouth, "I'm going to make you the sorriest ass in Storybrooke by the time I'm done with you if you touch me again or stick me with that needle."

Hyde doesn't care for empty threats and now that's all The Savior can offer. Not that he wouldn't mind an actual challenge. The Savior's magic is quite powerful and now it's tinged with so much more. It could be his second greatest discovery and that can only lead to endless victories over anyone foolish enough to stand in his way. Hyde carefully places the potion filled syringe down on the small side table next to Emma.

"Nature is full of marvels." Hyde said as he tightens the tourniquet on Emma's left arm which makes her vein more prominent. "You see a spiders fangs are very much like hypodermic needles; meaning they are used for not only injecting venom, but a spiders fangs also regurgitates digestive fluids into their prey. Think of it like using a blender to make a milkshake. I've heard you're fond of that beverage. But back to our lesson...so once the prey liquefies the spider leisurely uses its jaws to slowly consume its softened feast."

Hyde pulls out another filled syringe from his jacket pocket and lays it down next to the one he just freshly prepared for Emma. The second syringe is filled with a blood red liquid that looks like the stuff Regina used to split herself.

"In other words I have you in my parlour little fly. With your brilliant eyes both green and blue." Hyde smirks and slightly tilts his head to the side. "I surmise that my play on an old poem is lost on you. Therefore, let us move along. You know I prefer the direct method when using this glorified version of magical science. I'm referring to injection of course. Because you see your magic is even in your blood. It's in every cell of your body, Savior. So it's only proper you should fear my needles."

"Fuck you and everyone who looks like you!"

Hyde chuckles and reaches for the yellow-green potion filled syringe. His excitement may not be obvious but it's very much there. Hyde gently runs his hand down Emma's arm and she's glad she can't feel it. Hyde presses the needle against pale skin which puckers, reddens, but doesn't break under the piercing sting yet.

"Well, well. I see you've got her pretty tied up."

Once again Emma has never been so relieved to hear Q's voice or is it Regina's. If Emma could shrug now it would be to the air of 'same difference'. But seriously if Q thinks she's riding in here to save Emma like she's some pathetic damsel then she's got another thing coming. Emma feels her magic roll in her like some lazy animal basking in the sun and Emma smiles. The squid ink won't be holding her for much longer. Now all Q has to do is bullshit for a while.

"I recall inviting you to this party, Your Majesty." Hyde's mouth quirks up at the corner while his hand considers finishing the motion of sinking the needle into the Savior's vein. Instead he quickly reaches out with his free hand and grabs the other syringe filled with the red potion and pockets it. "But said invitation was under the strictest of welcomes that I would be there to collect you personally."

Hyde is no fool so as the Queen's heeled steps move closer to him and the Savior he quickly makes a decision and pushes the needle in Emma's arm and then depresses the plunger.

Emma flinches because her arm is just all of the sudden burning and then the feeling spreads, "Oww! Shit! You bastard!"

The Queen hurries closer and in heels complete with an extravagant dress the action is difficult. Falling on one's face doesn't incite fear and the Queen is not to be mocked. Hyde turns around and faces what he was expecting when he found out what Regina had done to herself with Jekyll's potion. The Evil Queen in all her glory is a sight to behold and to think it only took borrowing the Savior to bring her out of hibernation.

"What have you done, Hyde?"

"Like I will tell you."

"If not her then how about me?" Another accented voice said and Hyde turns to face an attractive redhead approaching from his left. "I promise to lend a willing ear, old bean. You see I think it couldn't hurt to have a chat."

Emma grins because Zelena is an awesome bitch too like Regina. It must run in the family. But then Emma's smile widens a little more when she realizes that she can wiggle her fingers but damn it if it still feels like fire ants are crawling through the parts of her body that she can feel.

"Hmm, well played Your Majesty." Hyde grins and tosses the empty syringe to the side. "You brought more magic to your disposal in the form of your sister. This is your sister unless I'm mistaken?"

"You're not."

"What a family." Hyde's intense gaze flickers between the two women flanking him. "Zelena is it? And what is your title?"

"That's my name but to others I was more widely feared as 'The Wicked Witch of the West'."

"Marvelous." Hyde smirks because he feels that something is off with the Queen but it's of no consequence yet. There are more pressing concerns like more favorable odds and time. The squid ink won't hold the Savior much longer. Hyde reaches into his jacket pocket and grasps the syringe inside. "You have me at a disadvantage ladies and I can't have that."

The red potion would've separated Emma from her magical essence when paired with the yellow-green potion he made for Emma from some of Jekyll's rambling notes and Hyde's own personal ambitions. But now in the face of multiple threats the red potion will need to be repurposed. So Hyde pulls the red potion syringe out of his pocket and then swiftly pushes the needle in his chest and presses down on the plunger.

Two of him can do more damage than one and it's not as though he won't be able to put the proverbial genie back in the bottle afterwards. Hyde drops the empty syringe and it clatters and breaks open on the floor. The next few heartbeats are slower to Hyde and then pain is electric. His head splits open on the inside and then he pushes out the excess. A growl announces the separation and with a flicker of magic the Queen, Zelena and Emma see not one but two Hyde's. Both men shake themselves like a wet dog after coming in from the rain. Then both men smirk and stalk towards the competition with intent.

The Queen didn't anticipate this but it doesn't matter. With a determined scowl she steps to one half of Hyde while Zelena goes for the other equally smug half. The Queen moves to rip Hyde's heart out of his chest but he catches her by the wrist and pulls her closer to him. Hyde grins and grabs the Queen by the throat and starts to squeeze. How disappointing it is to Hyde that such a formidable woman would allow herself to go so quietly. The Queen fights Hyde grip even though it feels pointless as of this moment. But whatever will buy Emma time is a worthwhile sacrifice.

Meanwhile, Emma is missing out on all the craziness but now her right hand is capable of twitching and dammit if she could just twist out of the belt buckle-like restraints. But Emma's efforts are put on hold because one half of Hyde is suspended in the air and Zelena's rather giddy sounding cackle that keeps rising. Emma damn near smiles at the sight but then she actually does as she frees her right hand. But then the sheer velocity of pain that hits Emma forces her back into her upright stretcher hard. Emma grits her teeth and feels dizzy all of the sudden. It's like all of her blood is rushing straight to her head.

"You're not the Queen." Hyde sneers as the truth finally shows him its hand. And in turn he violently grips the throat under his meaty hand more. "Hello, Regina."

Among the melee another figure discretely steps out of the shadows and approaches Emma who has checked out a bit from the pain.

"Just who do you think you're dealing with knobhead?" Zelena said with a smirk and then she uses her magic to put a lovely chokehold on her dangling Hyde. Sensing the pain of his twin the other Hyde lets go of Regina, who crumples to the floor in her full redundant Evil Queen garb. Zelena's floating Hyde gurgles as Zelena increases her magical grip on him. "What was that, dear? Oh bother, I'm sorry that I'm having so much trouble understanding you! Shall I come closer?"

The figure standing next to Emma waves her hand and the restraints fall off of Emma who slumps down. Q quickly moves in and grabs Emma by her shoulders and even with Emma's weight against her Q oddly feels like laughing though this is hardly the time. God help Zelena because the woman does love being wicked and that's not a bad thing in this situation.

Hyde looks between his dying other half and the real Queen who has freed the Savior, "Stop right where you are, Your Majesty!"

The Queen quickly feeds Emma some of her magic to burn out Hyde's potion and its a beautiful thing when she feels the Savior's magic respond. Emma's eyes flutter open as Q transfers her grip to Emma's waist.

"And if I don't Scarface?"

Hyde seethes and considers rushing the Queen and her Savior but then a howl of pain steals his attention. Hyde flinches and sure enough the witch called Zelena has removed the heart out of his twin's body.

"Hey there pretty boy." Zelena teased while holding the other Hyde's half black heart in one hand as her other hand continues to mimic the good old magical choke out move. "Feeling some pressure? I ought to release it shouldn't I?"

The other Hyde gurgles out a muffled scream as Zelena squeezes and then there is nothing but dust slipping through her fingers. The twin body in the air rapidly disintegrates to nothingness. Zelena grins and dusts off her hands as though she were wiping off a bit of regular dirt or some rogue lint.

The original Hyde, the last man standing, has nothing left to lose but so much to gain if he wins. So in spite of the pain in his chest he rushes towards the real Queen.

Regina can barely breathe and when she opens her eyes her vision has spots in the blur. It was a noise that brought her around but now the pain, her pain, is bringing her out of the fog completely. Regina props herself up on one arm and timidly rubs her very sore neck with her other hand.

The Queen spares a glance to the woman resting in her arms and Emma grins in return, "Together?"

Emma nods and so with one hand wrapped around the Savior's waist the Queen raises her other hand and a burst of pure magic comes forth. At the same time Emma's own magic erupts from one hand and like always her white magic blends with Q's red-purple white magic. The combined result hits Hyde square in the chest and brings the man to his knees. His scream is loud and drawn out before he finally falls face down on the floor with a heavy thud. The Queen and the Savior lower their hands.

"Do I wanna know how you found me, Q?" Emma said as her eyes make a head to hip track over the woman next to her. "And hey, that's a seriously badass jacket even though it's not red. Can I borrow it sometime?"

The Queen laughs, "I located you with my magic and it was easy since my magic is apparently fond of you."

"Only your magic?"

"Perhaps, but more importantly you know I expect you to bounce back from this. Don't make me call you 'Miss Swan'." The Queen said while gently placing her hand on Emma's forehead and in response Emma faintly grins. "We can even go pirate hunting later if you so desire if that will help perk you up faster. I have a few nasty spells that I would love to test out on him in place of a Guiney pig."

Emma laughs and it hurts in her chest, "I never want to see Hook again let alone go looking for the bastard. Don't get me wrong I would love to knock his teeth down his throat. But I want to move on. I think I already am...so you should stick around."

Across the room Regina smiles against the building pressure in her chest. The Queen's plan worked and Emma seems to be fine. Zelena like their mother has cockroach DNA and apparently so does Regina and her other half given the things they have survived. Regina coughs once and the action nearly causes her to pass out.

"I suggest ripping his heart out and crushing it to be sure." Zelena said as she walks towards Q and Emma. The Queen considers Zelena's suggestion but then she feels Emma shift against her. "Or you can leave it if you're feeling generous."

"You killed his evil twin so I think it's safe to say you did the job of two." Emma said with a slight wince as she looks to Zelena. "So easy there killer."

The Queen grins because of course this is the best time for Emma to tease her sister. Emma smiles and gently moves out of Q's grasp but not that far. Q lowers her arm and mentally scolds herself for immediately missing Emma's warmth and the comforting signature flare of their magic recognizing one another.

Zelena purses her lips and places her hands on her hips, "Oh dear Savior, are you that gutted with sadness over the villains demise?"

Emma's about to speak but then she hears her name being called faintly. Emma turns her head to see Q's other half, Regina, who posed as an imposter in the form of the relic embodiment of the Evil Queen. Emma briskly moves towards where Regina is half-lying on the floor. The Queen follows Emma's path to Regina and then it hits her. Q just knows that Hyde hurt Regina but his actions aren't the sole cause of why she can't pick herself up off the floor.

"Wait, Emma." The Queen's voice is rich and the Savior stops and turns around. It's in the Queen's eyes and Emma feels a pain in her chest and she slowly turns and looks down at her friend, Regina. "This is my fight remember?"

"Hey Savior, won't you come stand with me?" Zelena said as she moves around Hyde's body; seriously considering kicking it. "I promise I won't bite. But if you need further assurance I solemnly swear I've had all my jabs."

Emma rolls her eyes but complies. Zelena smiles and looks on at the scene playing out in front of them. Emma might not be fully aware but Zelena is. She knows that this is Regina's last serenade. It shouldn't be a surprise because it's been coming for a while now. But another thing Zelena knows simply by watching the Queen sit down on the floor by Regina's head and then to see her pull Regina's head into her lap is that this isn't the end really for either of them. Zelena's eyes begin to water against her will.

"You're a whiny grouch that feels too much." The Queen said lowly and Regina frowns. "Oh don't be so...you. Remember what it feels like to be alive and if you'd listened to our Father, when it counted that last time, before we ripped his heart out but you just couldn't. You wanted to win even though you could never let go of the past long enough to even pick a worthy prize."

Regina hates that she's dressed like her old self but maybe it's fitting to go out like this. The dresses were her version of armor and no one with any sense goes into battle without a shield at least. Regina's chest feels hollow and the sharp pains are settling into a dull empty ache. Regina looks up at her other half and the care she sees is too much; she's not prepared for this, not from her.

"I'm sorry too." The Queen cradles Regina's face in her lap. For a few seconds both women just take in the other but then the Queen leans down and with her cool fingers she gently moves some of Regina's short hair that escaped the tight bun off her forehead to rest behind Regina's ear. "Come home to me."

Regina gasps because there is no other possible reaction. The Queen is showing her something she wasn't capable of herself until Henry came along. Q really is the person she's secretly always wanted to be and more because Q has the courage to be that person. Regina closes her eyes and of course it would be to see a barrage of images from a life gone by. Some of it is ugly, some is nothing but necessary evils to survive and then the last parts are of Neverland and the Savior. Regina can't recall what Emma's lips taste like now though.

Regina opens her eyes and breaths out with a long sigh, "Wearing that badge doesn't make her right you know. And I still think Emma needs to learn a thing or two and I'm not only talking about magic."

"I agree. I'm not deaf, dumb or blind as you well know." The Queen said as she gazes into the pair of brown eyes staring up at her that are a mirror of her own. "I promise that I know all about, Miss Swan as you like to call her at certain times. We punched her in the face once...among many other things."

Regina chuckles and it's so satisfying but then it stops as she feels a tingling sensation starting to crawl up her legs. Regina squeezes her eyes shut because she knows what's happening; it happened to the Queen on that roof in New York after she crushed her heart.

"Regina, open your eyes. This is me giving you a chance. So this won't have to be a goodbye."

"Henry..."

"Should damn well know that you love him by now. And it's past time for him to realize that all the moments he shared with you were precious. But above all he should ask himself one of these days where would he have ended up without you?"

Emma Swan isn't made of stone. She never was. But for a few minutes she honestly thought Regina just needed a breather but that's not what this is. Emma starts to move forward but Zelena's hand on her arm stops her.

Regina reaches up and places her hand over the Queen's on her cheek, "Will you give me peace?"

The Queen nods and tears leak from both of her eyes as she waves her hand and then a purple cloud of magic engulfs the dusty cloud of magic crawling up Regina's legs. The magic clouds entangle with one another and then they spread out. Regina closes her eyes before her face disappears in the purple-grey cloud. Her last thought is what she craved all of her life and that is freedom even though this didn't resemble what Regina imagined it would be like. The Queen smiles and draws the shifting mixture of magic to her and then inhales deeply.

The cloud is quickly absorbed as a flash of purple glimmers over the Queen's brown eyes for a second but the moment quickly passes and then all is still. The Queen feels complete, not that she ever felt empty since the split, but Regina is back where she belongs. Regina is with the Queen but it's the Queen who is the last woman standing. The Queen is the stronger of the two of them because if this had been a duel in the truest sense, pistols at twenty paces and then turn and fire, then it's only proper in the end that someone always has to go. The Queen silently wipes the tears off her face as she turns to face her sister and Emma.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: ****"The Show Must Go On" by Queen, "Civil War" by Guns N' Roses, "Survival" by Eminem & "If It Be Your Will" by Leonard Cohen **


	13. Is Everyone Into This Hope Thing?

**_13\. Is Everyone Into This Hope Thing?_**

* * *

Storybrooke will never be the same again and this time it's not because some of some town-wide destruction, although it does feel like that because the town has lost one of its strongest pillars. Four days have passed since Hyde's death and Regina's rejoining with the Queen. There was no funeral for Hyde or Regina and it feels like Regina died but that's not true. In Regina's place there's this other person who is alive and who looks like her and sounds like her but that's where the similarities start to get muddled.

Henry Mills is the youngest lost soul in town. When he went to bed three nights and four days ago his mom was wearing out the floors in their home but the next morning when Henry woke up he was told by Emma that his mom was gone. Not that his Mom was dead but back to being one person again. It was a hard truth to swallow and Henry choked on his tears in Emma's arms. Henry thought his Mom would find a way to be the one left because that's how it always goes in the stories Henry's read but not this time. A new person has taken his Mom's place in this life.

Henry has been reading something else besides comics and the storybook. His mom left him a letter in her study. It took him a whole day to notice it but he hasn't let go of it since. Henry's read it so many times now that he imagines the sound of his mother's voice as he reads, while he pictures when she wrote the letter. Was it in a few minutes before she went off with the Queen and Zelena? Or had his Mom gone through many drafts beforehand and even when she was pressed for time she finally knew exactly what she wanted to say? It doesn't matter now.

Henry sniffles and wipes his nose roughly with the back of his hand. Sitting in his Mom's chair in her study is the only spot that he feels comfortable these days and he's here every day with the letter. He leaves it on the desk where he found it when his body wears itself out with grief and he goes to bed. Emma has been sleeping in the guest room. Henry hasn't seen the Queen and he doesn't want to though he kinda does. He overheard Emma on her cell with Grandma earlier and even with a half eavesdropped conversation he knows what they were talking about. The Queen is leaving Storybrooke.

Emma is different again and getting used to that at the same time as losing his other mom. It's too much. Henry has managed not to cry on the letter which is just plain stationary but it still shows its wear; a crinkled edge where he grabbed it roughly, a harsh seam on the left margin where he almost wadded it up when he realized what it was. His eyes are swollen and they sting and his nose is stuffy but Henry leans forward and with both elbows resting on his Mom's desk he reads the letter again. The last words she left to anybody while she still had a body if you could call it that.

 _Henry,_

 _I have a confession. I gave up on reading the books on potions and other magic-related tomes. Instead, I spent the last evening reading 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'. In the book Dr. Jekyll becomes the victim of involuntary transformations into Hyde as you well know. But by the end Jekyll realizes that Hyde is taking over. So Jekyll's masterstroke is to write a stupid letter thinking that Hyde will eventually kill himself rather than face the consequences of his crimes._

 _Dr. Jekyll signs his brilliant letter with: 'I bring the life of that unhappy Henry Jekyll to an end'._

 _I laughed at the sheer stupidity of the idiot doctor. But then I laughed because I named my only son Henry and I have been unhappy for most of my life except for my moments with you. I am Dr. Jekyll in a sense but Q (as Emma calls her and you too apparently) isn't Mr. Hyde. I was both. Q is more of the person I wanted to be. The Evil Queen only existed when Q and I was one person and even then it was mostly me. I know that now._

 _The Queen is going to live past the end of this night while my own fate is uncertain to an extent. I'm fine with whatever outcome all except for the part where it means leaving you. What will possibly be my last heroic act will be saving Emma and the other layer of the silver lining, should you choose to see it that way, is that no matter what the better parts of me will survive. I love you and I'm sorry that I did this to us. I hope you can forgive me, again._

 _Love Mom_

The now repetitive hollowness hits Henry all over again at the end of the letter but this time he refuses to cry even as his eyes burn. The past can't be changed and no matter how far the Author's power stretches this isn't something he can fix with his pen. There's nothing to fix. His Mom wasn't supposed to split herself into two beings and even though Henry doesn't know all the details he does know that his mom is not dead. But she's not here either and she won't be. Not the way he remembers her. Henry clenches his hands into tight fists and stares down at his Mom's elegant handwriting.

"Come on, kid." Emma said with a sigh. She's been watching him silently through the crack in the door. Emma's seen him sitting at Regina's desk for hours the last few days and she's allowed it to let him begin to grieve the way he wanted. "We need to get out of this first class hut and go see some people. And by people I mean my parents and your favorite baby uncle while he's all cried out and comatose."

Faking sunshine isn't new to Emma and normally she doesn't endorse it, not now, not after Hook. And then there's the never-ending magical shitstorms that blow into her life on some fated schedule. But Emma will slather on the plastic happy Botox if it will get Henry out of the house. Plus, Emma has plans to say goodbye to the Queen and Zelena and the baby. Emma gets it, gets why the Queen wasn't bluffing when she said she was leaving this place as soon as she was able. Emma wishes that she could get away with taking Henry and disappearing too. But she can't. She's tried that twice already.

"Alright. Give me a minute?"

Emma offers Henry a small smile even though he's not looking at her. The kid's shoulders are slumped and he really needs a haircut. Thank God he's too young to grow a damn beard because Emma thinks he would probably do it just to be prickly. Never mind that having groomed pubes on your face is still pubes on your face. Emma actually grins at her thoughts as Henry brushes by her and heads for the hall closet to get his black pea coat. The kid won't be giving up that coat now for sure even when it starts showing its age. It's the last coat Regina will ever buy him.

* * *

Snow White's and Prince Charming's loft has a minor draft and is nowhere near as warm as Regina's house. But Emma has always enjoyed the charm of her Mom's place from the very beginning. The artfully worn paint on the wood panel around the kitchen cabinets and the raw brick wall. But an open floor plan kind of sucks when there are more than two and a half people are living there. There is no such thing as privacy in Snow White's abode and it's a damn joke.

The one bathroom deal between that many people is the absolute worst. And try as she might Emma can't phase out the numerous times when David would emerge from the bathroom after taking one of his way obvious 'power showers'. The repeat showcases of that and Emma having caught her parents basking in the afterglow of 'true lovin' the hell out of each other' more than a couple of times made Emma realize it was past time to get her little box of shit and scram. Visiting every so often isn't too bad though.

For a second Emma almost knocks before going in given where her thoughts have wondered to but she doesn't. So when Emma opens the door and her and Henry walk in her parents are all smiles and that's enough for those first few minutes. After their coats are hung up on the coatrack on the wall Emma and Henry sit down at the table. Mary-Margaret smiles and pulls out a chair and the moment she sits down it starts. Not that Emma thought for one second that this place would offer any kind of escape.

"I can't believe she's...gone. Or...oh, this is so confusing. Not that I'm far from grateful that Q helped you, again. But poor Regina." Mary-Margaret said with a sniffle. Her feelings are true for her friend because that's what Regina was to her these last few years. "I may never get used to not seeing Regina. If Q were going to stay it could be...but I. You know I can't believe no one told me and your father that you'd been taken!"

Mary-Margaret's indignant rant trails off and she covers her mouth with her hand in what's normally considered a polite gesture before a light sneeze or a cough. What Mary-Margaret is hiding behind her hand is that she's honestly afraid of saying too much for once. Emma is nearly like the woman she met during the first curse and Henry is just sad and angry too. They both are rightfully so. Mary-Margaret is also suddenly ashamed of her actions years ago when she wanted nothing more than to take Henry from Regina and she did. It was so easy.

Looking back now over her history with Regina Mary-Margaret can now easily see that to an outsider it would appear that all she had ever done to Regina was make her life worse. Another moment of clarity happens too and it's abundantly plain to Mary-Margaret that you cannot remove a person's dark corners and not pay the price. Mary-Margaret did it to her own daughter first and then she pushed Regina to use Jekyll's potion. Both times have ended badly. Mary-Margaret silently vows there will not be a third time.

David glances up from wiping off the countertop at the tense silence, "Snow, everything worked out but clearly not the way everyone had hoped."

Henry makes a face but hides it by lowering his head and then concentrates hard on the splinter-like texture of Mary-Margaret's dining table. He's not in the mood to listen to his grandparents babble on about this. His first Mom is gone and she's never coming back. Henry has a new found sympathy for how his Mom felt when someone she loved was taken from her by magic. It's an almost weird symmetry. Cora crushed Daniel's heart which lead to the birth of the Queen and then Regina tore herself apart all over again so she could crush the Queen's heart or rather her own.

"Regina." David sighs and then wipes his hands off on the dishcloth before tossing it in the skin basin. Mary-Margaret desperately wants nothing more now than to hide under the covers and cry again. "I don't know what to say that won't sound terrible. But I do know that two, clearly not villains, removed the threat from our town and one in particular saved Emma and us from a lifetime of degradation under Hook. Things will get better as long as we remember what kind of person Regina really was in her heart once you got past the...damage."

Emma grits her teeth and looks directly at David, "Don't call them that."

"What?" Mary-Margaret said though she hasn't spoken in many minutes. But at the sound of her daughter's lowered statement she finds her voice outside of the one chastising her in her thoughts. "Call them what, honey?"

"Villains." Emma's attention like Henry's has been intensely focused on something random but now she glances from her father's confused stare to meet her mother's stricken expression. "Don't call Q or Zelena that again. Either one of you. I'm sick of all the labels you two put on people."

David and Mary-Margaret are more rooted to the ground than a tree in this moment. They are not the perfect bookends now; a kitchen island separates them. But the distance is growing again between them and the daughter they sacrificed for the greater good more than thirty-years ago.

"You're teaching my kid to be as narrow-minded as you are on certain things." Emma said while pushing her chair back and then standing up. Briefly glancing sideways at her kid Emma notices that there is an expression on Henry's face that she isn't familiar with. "And yeah, I played along because, ha, I was under a damn free will sucking love spell! But you two, what the hell is your excuse?"

It's a rhetorical question if there ever was one. Snow White and Prince Charming are textbook examples of people set in their ways. Emma doesn't need their excuses now anyway; her emotions are running too high. Emma's own personal opinion is that Regina was no more broken, damaged than Emma is. The atmosphere quickly slides downhill and far from homey but it's not like Emma's going to disown her parents. They are who they are. So what if they haven't learned that you adapt or die at some point. Funny how Snow White used to know that back in her bandit days.

Thankfully, Henry clearly thinks it's time to go too and Emma hasn't even told Henry where they're going next but she has a feeling the kid knows. David and Mary-Margaret are aware of where Emma is going next and they'll be at the town line later. But whatever happens, however Henry reacts; Emma is going to try her damnedest to drag the kid back to her house tonight. The house she won't be living in much longer. Not that staying at Regina's is bad but it feels wrong or something to Emma.

Emma has been coaching herself religiously off and on that soon as she can she's putting the house up on the market and if no one wants it then, well, using her magic to make it go away is an option. If Emma goes through with the magical remedy it will have to be at night when the town is ass up in their beds. Being the Sheriff isn't what it was anymore to Emma even if she was never much of one. Being a poor Savior seemed to be the only job description Emma was ever truly cut out for and look where that has gotten her.

* * *

Dr. Whale's last experiment backfired while it tore his arm off. So many of his endeavors end in the bitterest ways which is why he tried drinking himself to death during the curse. Clearly, that could never work. But years later after the fact and the many curses a chance to even dispose of a rare body presents an opportunity. Like all hospitals Storybrooke's has a small crematorium since you can't just throw bio-waste in the trash bin for the garbage man to collect.

Bio-waste can be any form of human tissue removed from a living person but this is more than just sample matter. Whale leans down and closely inspects the form lying still on the gurney. A large white sheet is all that's covering Hyde's stripped body and Whale moves the sheet down from Hyde's neck until it's at his waist; just below where a bellybutton would be. It's not really shocking that Hyde doesn't have one because he wasn't born in the conventional way. Dr. Whale wonders if the dead man was ever technically human.

Victor purses his lips together and slowly extends a single finger and then gingerly runs his fingertip along the jagged scar on Hyde's face. For a passing second Victor half expects the body to move or reach out and break his damn hand but the body is cold and lifeless. Victor moves his hand away and leans back up to his full height. The temptation to do an autopsy on the body could be a worthwhile act of defiance if anyone found out. But no one has to find out and furthermore this won't be anything like what Victor did to his brother.

Dr. Whale grabs the sheet and throws it back over Hyde's body until his face is covered this time along with the rest of him. The deceased half of Dr. Jekyll was a much more physically imposing man than his counterpart. Even the gurney Hyde's body is lying on is only meant to accommodate a person up to six foot four and Hyde just barely fits. The body's weight the more than expected as well but muscle weighs far more than fat. Whale would wager his curse provided degrees that there isn't any fat on Hyde's corpse.

Victor glances down the corridor in the direction he was heading at the double doors that lead to the crematoria. The long empty hallway has its version of bad lighting in the sense of it being a bland institutional quality without a flicker to add an ominous character flavor. Victor bites down on his lower lip and walks to the end of the gurney where Hyde's feet are and then begins pushing the body back the way he came with it. There are several rooms and ample refrigerated lockers but Victor knows that they won't be necessary given what he wants.

Hyde has been dead for roughly four days and yes he was stored during that time but the body still shows no signs of decay yet. Dr. Whale will not be trying to revive Hyde but he is going to cut him open and have a look at what scientific magic created and then when Whale's curiosity has been satisfied he'll put Hyde in the oven. After all what does it matter? As usual Storybrooke has forgotten about the man and gone back to the business of living.

Dr. Whale chuckles under his breath because Sheriff Swan saw to the body's storage but beyond that she seems to have lost interest too. And worrying about Snow White and her precious Prince is a waste of time since they aren't the threat they once were. Whale smiles as the rubber wheels on the gurney occasionally squeak on the polished floor; Madam Mayor won't be around to get in his way anymore either.

Dr. Whale pushes the dead weight of Hyde along and despite how people see him Victor knows something that others choose to overlook and that is life is always fatal in the end and dreams can be just as poisonous. The gurney and its contents smack against the shined bash plates on the double doors and Whale moves Hyde's body through them and on towards the elevator. No one will care and so what if they do? Even a few tissue samples could be interesting.

The elevator dings and the doors open and Dr. Whale and Hyde get on the elevator for a short ride up two floors to a private and very unused surgical suite. So much of Storybrooke's hospital was neglected simply because it wasn't needed; it was merely for show, and even today a great portion of it isn't in high demand. And that's not a bad thing in the here and now. Dr. Whale eyes his distorted reflection on the metal doors of the elevator which lunges slightly before it chimes and the doors slowly open.

Thirty minutes later after Whale has done his best y-incision and then pulled back the layers of skin, muscle and then cracked the breast bone Whale uses the chest spreader on Hyde. And thick goggles in the way or not Whale can hardly believe what he's seeing but after a few seconds the shock wears off. There are two hearts in Hyde's chest. Both hearts look like a dull version of the magical heart he stole from Regina a long time ago to use on his brother. Cheating a heart-broken young woman was one of the finest manipulations Victor has ever been partied to.

Whale's nose itches but he ignores the urge to scratch. Instead he forces himself to focus on the two hearts which aren't glowing red. They are washed-out red with greyish-black streaks. Dr. Whale grins at the discovery and yes they are worth salvaging. Nonetheless, even if the hearts are useless Whale reaches his blue latex gloved hands into the chest cavity and then with his sharpest scalpel he cuts the hearts free one at a time. One thing that Victor has already learned is that the reason Hyde survived Dr. Jekyll's death is because he obviously stole Jekyll's heart first.

Whale then carefully places both hearts in a container and shuts the lid on them. There isn't any blood on Whale's hands. Magic is truly a conundrum and if he had just thrown this body in the furnace and let it burn for ninety minutes he would have missed out. Whale chuckles as he moves the goggles off of his eyes and pushes them up on his forehead. The next few minutes Whale takes various tissue samples from Hyde's lungs and muscle tissues. For a second Whale considers taking a sample from Hyde's brain but then decides not to since it's mostly likely the true heart of darkness in the body.

* * *

Not only is the Queen putting Storybrooke in her rearview today but it's also the day that Hyde's body is to be incinerated. Emma admits she's been preoccupied but it's not like Hyde is going anywhere. But still Emma was leery of Whale having access to Hyde's corpse because of Whale's long standing history of 'Dr. Giggles' tendencies. Right now though Emma Swan doesn't care but later on Sheriff Swan will swing by the hospital and check in with Dr. Whale and the urn or whatever. Hyde's leftovers would be fine in a damn cardboard box with a lid for all Emma cares.

Emma shivers in her brown leather jacket and not just because it's colder out here in the open at Zelena's spread, "Didn't know you were a Jaguar kind of girl, Zelena." Emma nods to the green sedan that's not new but it is forever classy and prissy at the same time. "I mean you could've taken Regina's car that is if you wanted to. No one would stop you."

Emma doesn't know how Henry would feel about that offer but it's an option instead of the Mercedes sitting in the garage collecting dust, rust and aging more in the dark. Emma will never drive that car; it doesn't belong to her, and she's not going to pretend that it ever will. More than once over the last few days Emma has thought that if Regina had died a physical death then there would've at least been an option to have closure. But Regina is alive just not in the way Emma and everyone remembers her.

"Yes, well Regina informed me on one such occasion that black was her color and green is very much mine." Zelena said as she opens the rear door of the Jaguar XJ6 and quickly checks the fasteners on her sleeping daughter's form in the car seat. Zelena gently closes the door and gazes at Emma over the roof of the car. "And besides Regina's car is too small and I'll not have my daughter sitting on Q's lap while our things are securely packed."

Emma snorts, "You've got to give that kid a name already."

"Who says she hasn't?" The Queen said as she exits the farmhouse and gracefully moves across the porch and then down the steps. "I mean no one has told you because this is the first time you've not even asked, Emma."

"Yeah okay. Talking in sassy circles is your thing today, huh?" Emma rolls her eyes and Zelena smirks at her approaching sister. "Okay, so when was a good time to ask exactly, Your Majesty? Would now do?"

The Queen rolls her eyes as she moves closer to Emma. The air is crisp and with a deep enough exhale you can see your breath. The Queen spares a glance to Emma's yellow contraption and to her surprise she sees Henry slouched down in the passenger seat. It's not that unheard of that Henry has nothing to say to her, but a piece of her wants to openly weep.

"I take it Henry is not going to say goodbye?" The Queen said as she places both hands on Emma's jacket and then smoothes them down the front. The leather is cool under her bare hands; still though she can feel warmth and magic. "But be that as it may I'm not going to hold that against him. He needs time."

Emma's feelings towards Q are just as complicated as her feelings for Regina were now. After taking a few days to step back from the draw Emma feels around the Queen and take a breath Emma has finally started to process the life she's lived the last few years and recent events.

"Yeah, he's been moping in the study." Emma swallows and looks into the prettiest brown eyes she's ever seen. "Regina, she...uh, she left the kid a letter."

"I know."

Emma nods and another thing she's processed is that the Queen was right about grief making a person behave differently. Emma is glad that the woman in front of her never took advantage in any real way. Q only offered Emma comfort in whatever form Emma asked for and besides Emma isn't about to lie her ass off and say that she didn't enjoy kissing the Queen.

"Alright Savior, this is your only warning. Don't get your hackles in a snit." Zelena said with a smirk because her sister has the Savior nearly drooling. The Queen winks at Emma who frowns in return. "And now for my next trick, darlings."

Zelena grins as she turns towards her home and then with an exaggerated gesture the farmhouse folds like paper and then winks out of existence. There isn't even a mark on the land to indicate a house was even there. Zelena does love magic and believes with all her heart that it's a precious gift and that there is no real light or dark only the intent behind how you use it.

"Whoa."

The Queen chuckles and why not since it would appear that the Savior and former Dark One can still apparently be awed by magic. And in ways the Queen is too and why wouldn't she be? Here she stands, alive and ready to turn over a new leaf that Regina never would. The Queen isn't close to being done with her resentments towards her other half, but she's Regina's home now like Regina was once her home.

"Look, I don't want to be unfair but I don't want you to go and Henry doesn't either." Emma said barely above a whisper as she licks her lips which are already chapped from the cold. Out of nowhere Emma the black turtle-neck Q is wearing reminds her of the one Regina had on that day all those years ago at the mine. "I know it doesn't seem like it but the kid will come around when he's wrapped his head around what happened."

The Queen expected this request and is suitably flattered by it and the accompanying emotions dancing across Emma's face. The Savior is trying so hard to hold onto herself even though it's clear she isn't really sure what she's holding herself back from. The Queen sighs and thinks if only the pirate hadn't kept his hooks in Emma for so long.

"We've been here before, you and I, only this time we don't have a curse crawling up our ass or that damn spray-painted line as a goal behind us." The Queen said with a wry grin and Emma smiles. The sight of Emma's smile no matter how small is a bright blessing to the Queen. "I can't stay here Emma and I don't want to."

"But what if I told you that I..."

"Don't finish that sentence, Emma."

"Why? What are you afraid of? Don't you care?"

"Of course I care, Emma. You have no idea how much but there is no future for me here. I've already been in this town for too long and you know that."

"Where are you going then?"

"Not New York or bloody Boston that's for certain." Zelena said while buttoning up another button on her trench coat. There's no damn point in even pretending that she can't hear everything being said or not said in some instances. "The cost of living in those places are criminal and I should think that we can do better. I also would like a place a good deal warmer. I hate winter."

The Queen smiles and reluctantly takes a step away from Emma, "You heard my sister. And I can't say that I don't agree with her."

"You're really going to leave me?" Henry said and all three adults startle at his abrupt presence. How he managed to creep up on them is quite impressive. Emma flashes back to that time in Regina's office when Henry overheard her and Regina exchanging barbs and Emma referred to ten year-old Henry as crazy. "I lost my mom but you…you get to keep a part of her. What if I told you how sorry I am for all the awful things I've said would you stay then?"

What an offer the Queen thinks. More conditions and a reward if she bends to his demands. The Queen distinctly remembers infant Henry; how he cried until Regina gave in to his wails, or apparently what was to come once he found his voice. The Queen has the urge to leave this impossible child with some real food for thought but she won't. Henry just isn't used to losing and he's gotten his way for too long. But the simple truth is that this is bigger than him.

"I can't stay and I think it's fair considering I've had to live two lifetimes the way Gold and Regina wanted." The Queen said while moving away from Emma and then slowly approaching the young man who is Regina's son. "You haven't lost your mother but that only depends on how you choose to see things and more importantly I know you secretly...don't like everything I'm supposed to represent. But who knows, maybe in a few years you can come find me and then things will be different all over again. But hopefully for the better. I have faith in you."

Henry swore he wouldn't cry but he just can't keep from doing it. Henry knows she was going to say 'hate' not 'like'. He never hated his mom so he can't hate the Queen but she's right about how he feels in his heart. The first tears sting and the Queen quickly pulls Henry into a hug which he eagerly returns. It feels different but only due to the fact that Henry knows the truth about this person offering him this small comfort.

Emma suddenly feels like letting loose tears right now too and not just the ones she's been crying all by herself in odd private moments. The private tears are for Regina because Emma watched her die in a sense. But now in the aftermath, standing here watching Henry, the tears Emma wants to cry are because she feels like she didn't try hard enough to help. And yet here the Queen stands holding their son as he cries.

"You should know that Regina loved you both." The Queen said as she meets Emma's teary gaze. Those green eyes are like a shade of slippery jade. "You were among her final thoughts. I have her memories now from when we were separated. Regina used what time she had left for you. An act far greater than love whether you both choose to accept it or not."

Henry clings tighter to the Queen. He can't hate her for long and he already knows it's wrong to even for a while. The Queen smiles and rubs her hand along his shoulders.

"I'll be able to find you too." Emma said while moving into the little bubble Q and their son have created. "I mean if that's what you want."

Zelena rolls her eyes but instead of saying anything to disrupt this utterly nauseating family pause so she decides to let it play out. Zelena's plans with her now whole sister are set and Zelena knows Q's not going to welch on her. The Savior and her son will have to wait their turn and they will have it too. Zelena won't stand in the way when the time comes.

"I hope so but not too soon. Give yourself time to adjust to being free for the first time in years." The Queen gives Emma a small smirk and her deep brown eyes reflect a certain mischief. "In the meantime I'll be out there waiting, but not forever...Miss Swan."

Henry snorts and pulls back from the Queen's grasp. He's never pictured his mom with hair that long or such an independent streak without being malicious. Maybe this is who his mom was always supposed to be? That is if Fate hadn't pulled her in so many directions; tried to tear her apart until it finally drove her to literally do it. Henry steps away from the Queen and with one last glance he turns away and runs back to Emma's too yellow and old Bug.

Emma flinches at the sound of Henry slamming the door of her beloved car, "Oh Savior, don't beat yourself up so hard." The Queen said lowly and then reaches out to faintly brush her fingers over Emma's cheekbone. "You kept your promise too by the way."

"I'm guessing you mean the happy ending thing, right?"

"Yes." The Queen smiles at the color rising in Emma's cheeks at her lingering touch. "And I made good on one Regina promised to herself."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"To save you, Emma. One person being responsible for righting all wrongs; being a Savior is too much for just one person alone. That and Regina wanted to save you from the pirate but her pride kept getting in the way. And since I hate stating the obvious I believe I don't need to remind you how stubborn she was."

The Queen can feel that a part of Regina wants to live in her heart; a heart that is bright and clear and free, but Q isn't Regina and she doesn't want to be. The past is what it is but Q's not interested in even revisiting it much less living there like Regina preferred to.

"Oh, do come on black parade. I can't bloody well drive my own damn car yet." Zelena said with a grin and before opening the passenger side door. The Queen shakes her head and chuckles while letting her hand drop from Emma's face. "Let's get this witchy show on the road already!"

"Until next time, Emma?"

"Sure. See you around, Q?"

The Queen smiles and Emma watches her walk around the car to the driver's side. Emma hesitates for a few seconds; she promised that she would escort Q and Zelena and the kid with no name to the town line. Emma's parents are already waiting at the line most likely. The sound of Jaguar's engine firing up to a purr drags Emma out of her thoughts. Emma quickly moves to her Bug and gets in. Henry says nothing only fastens his seatbelt and slouches down in his seat as Emma starts the Bug.

The drive to the line makes Emma tense all of the sudden. But Emma stops just shy of the line and pulls her car off to the side. The Queen stayed close behind her during the drive and Emma opens the Bug's door and steps out just as the Queen drives over the town line.

After a few feet the green Jaguar stops and on the inside of the car the Queen tries her magic. An upturned palm lights up with a small but healthy fireball. The Queen obviously isn't stupid enough to have a huge roaring flame in a vehicle that runs on combustible fluids.

Zelena smiles at the sight of the burning bright display, "You need a proper name in this world. My name means 'sunshine' of all things if you recall. And Regina means 'Queen' in Latin, so do you wish that to be your name as well, Q?"

A name is just a name but to Q bearing Regina's name would be like resurrecting a monument. Q can do that but she has her own idea, her own terms to remember, and what she's willing to carry out into the world beyond Storybrooke. The possibility of another chance at having a life is too glorious.

"What's in a name?" The Queen said with a smirk before extinguishing her magical demonstration. It feels good to know a piece of her is still viable in the world outside a cursed town. "But since you asked and you are right I think that 'Gia' will do for this worlds standards, and I think 'Q' can remain as a fun nickname between us."

Emma feels a little swell of hope in her chest when she sees the car stop but then after a minute the green Jaguar begins pulling away and then gaining speed until it keep getting smaller and smaller. Emma's mouth gapes open because everything just feels wrong. The further away that green car gets the worse it gets for her and there's nothing worse in Emma's book is feelings that she can't understand. Or more to the point; feelings that have snuck up on her that she's not ready to give power to.

Then it's like being in a daze. Emma doesn't notice her parents leaving. Henry waiting patiently until his grandparents is gone and then he slips out of the Bug and runs off down the street. It takes Emma nearly ten minutes to realize that no one is coming back and when she turns around; wiping her eyes to make sure there no evidence of any tears that might've happened, and she notices that Henry's not in the Bug. But Emma isn't too worried because she knows where he's gone. Emma isn't going there yet though.

Emma hops in her Bug and considers going over that damn line and then what? Emma slams her hands against the steering wheel twice before starting her car. Emma drives to her house and as soon as Emma forcefully closes the front door behind her she rushes into the sparse living room. Recent memories of Q float up and Emma leans down and grasps the back of the red sofa with both hands. Emma loved being around Q; every single second of it. They got close so fast and now Q's gone. Emma huffs and lets go of the sofa and starts to pace.

The blank screen of Emma's television frames a frustrated woman's steps across her nearly bare living room. And then in a fit Emma walks over to the T.V. and kicks it off its stand. It lands with a satisfying racket. Emma rests her hand on her forehead and just stares at the damage. This is too much and then it really hits her. Emma is more in tune with her emotions these days because now they're hers and hers alone. It's been years since Emma's had free will to be her own person. Emma suddenly doesn't know whether to laugh, cry some more or maybe do both.

Emma chuckles; maybe she should've taken Q up on her offer to go pirate hunting. Q might've stayed a little while longer. The first tears Emma doesn't even notice until she feels one drip off the end of her nose. So this is what it feels like to get close to someone for real. Emma's next thought is what the fuck is she going to do with her teenaged son now alone? For a second Emma pictures Henry eventually running off to find Q like he ran off to find her all those years ago. Henry is angry but he has no right to hold it in.

The Queen didn't ask to be ripped out of Regina and she certainly didn't ask Regina to crush her heart. Emma cared a great deal about Regina but now, here at the end, the real truth is Regina became something she wasn't yet again. Emma sniffs and wipes under her eyes because this time Emma was around but she still failed Regina and this wasn't the first time. It started with not standing by Regina when she was falsely accused of Archie's death. Emma's original instincts were spot on but she was easily swayed when it counted.

Emma had to let Q go because that's what Q wanted and Emma respected that. Emma had to since a person can't very claim to not be selfish but then say something along the lines of 'I want' with their next breath. Emma exhales deeply and summons her magic. If Henry won't be with her then she'll be with him at Regina's house until he goes off to college or the damn house falls down. Emma's white smoke envelopes her slim frame and she disappears.

The house she leaves behind groans faintly as the foundation settles again while firm breeze rattles a loose window in the upstairs attic. The blue house numbered 710 is more cursed than any other house standing in Storybrooke and its seemingly sunny front is just that. A front.

* * *

 **Soundtrack:** **"All The Pretty Girls" & "Broken Bones" by Kaelo & "Human" by Rag' N' Bone Man **


	14. You Thought We Were Friends?

**_14\. You Thought We Were Friends?_**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Emma went back to being Sheriff until her tenure was up but there was a stink near the end which she had to endure before leaving the first office she's ever held. Dr. Whale disappeared and he hasn't been seen since. The day after the Queen and Zelena left Emma scattered what she assumed was Hyde ashes because that's all she found the small white cardboard box tied up in a plastic bag waiting in Whale's office when she went there. That and an empty bottle of whiskey and lone tumbler sitting right out in the open.

At first nobody cared about Dr. Whale's unannounced extending absence, including Emma, but then the temperature of the town's consensus slowly began to shift. Apparently losing a doctor; much less one famed for bringing back the dead, will land your ass in moderate sling. Emma did her best to track down Whale using her methods though it didn't provide the results anyone wanted. But it's not like they tried to run The Savior out of town and to be honest Emma was done with Sheriffing anyway. Emma's best guess is that Victor jumped realms.

To the surprise of absolutely no one David of course ran for the Sheriff's election and won. Regina did say once with that condescending smile that she could rock like nobody's business that Emma made wearing the Sheriff's badge a family business. And to top it off with Regina gone Archie became the acting mayor and then the elected Mayor in his spare time away from his practice which is never really that busy. Then time took over. Emma tried to find outlets and not the making dreamcatcher kind but ultimately she chose to focus on her son more.

Now more than a year has went by and in just a few months closing it will be closing in on two years. Storybrooke gradually quietened down to the way Emma recalls it was when the first curse had everyone in a fog. Most days Emma chooses to be happy about that and other days it feels like she could keel over and die from the monotony. Boredom isn't enough though to make Emma long for her old methods of coping. There are some things you eventually have to outgrow in time.

Henry will be graduating high school early thanks to consistent study and without some new terror cropping up to provide interruptions. Henry and Violet's young love ran its course without anyone being truly butt-hurt or pregnant in the end. The last thing Emma could've tolerated would've been seeing Henry become a teen-parent on her watch. Some things just aren't worth repeating and Regina would have her head if that'd happened. Emma has a new appreciation on being a single parent; how Regina did it all those years with no help and back when Henry was more portable?

In fact just thinking of even one of the ways Emma might've slipped and let Henry mess up his life is one of the many daily reminders for Emma that the town isn't the same without Regina. The constant absence of the former mayor has even made some of the more bitter citizens of Storybrooke to take a less hard edge when thinking back on how they came to this land. Mostly though Emma misses her friend first and yes she's long since forgiven Regina over not telling her about the Hook dark magic rum love potion deal.

As for Emma on a personal level every day has felt a little more like her happy ending or at least a big part of it slipped through her fingers that day on the town line. Both times. Keeping track of Q or rather Gia now has been a side hobby for Emma who regularly spends her weekdays helping her mother out at the school. Turns out after Emma's emancipation Snow White finally got a clue and decided to evolve before she lost her daughter for good. It was awkward at first for both parties but then again change has that potential.

Mary-Margaret Blanchard is the principal now in Storybrooke. Snow White molds and shapes young minds while doing her best not to enforce impossible notions on young people when they are the most susceptible. Because as it turns out Storybrooke has more than its fair share of misguided youths and to Snow White's dismay they wouldn't confide in her. But those same children actually had no problem confiding in a former delinquent thief, Sheriff and Savior. Being a kind of guidance counselor turned out to be not such a bad gig that Emma kind of fell into when she wasn't looking.

Emma gave away her old house in the end. The foundation and the roof of lies she slept under with one of the most disgusting human beings in any realm. At one time Emma considered bulldozing it into the earth; she actually planned on magically conjuring a big piece of heavy equipment. Then Emma thought about unleashing her magic on it again plain and simple but talked herself out of it because the people of Storybrooke wouldn't think too highly of her pulling shit like that.

And instead of finding a new place, because staying with her parents and baby brother were never an option, Emma's been living in Regina's house with Henry for going on nineteen months now. Emma bit the bullet and accepted Regina's house as her home with Henry because he wouldn't leave it and it would be a waste not to. Like Henry no doubt feels Emma has nowhere else to go. No place else that Emma wants to be but one and she's going to go there soon. It's time and Emma feels like she's wasted enough of it.

* * *

Emma has been to Las Vegas before when she was younger and on the run. Emma didn't stay long back then though because Vegas is one of those places where a young girl out on 'The Strip' late at night would be arrested for taking a stroll. Read prostitution. Back in those days, after being released from prison, Emma tried to be invisible wherever she went but yet try to find a way to survive. Emma has enough first-hand experience to say that surviving and living are two different things. For the longest time she couldn't tell one from the other.

Spring in Maine still feels like winter but here in Vegas its much nicer. It rained earlier as Emma was getting off the plane and now the light drizzle blends along with the lights, colors of the night on the every piece of glass on the taxi cab. Emma grins because this place isn't what would automatically spring to mind but then again Vegas is warm and the town is lousy with magic shows. The tourist nature of the places actually makes it the perfect place to hide in plain sight. It's pretty damn genius in Emma's opinion and she wonders whose idea it was.

Emma leans her arm against the door and props her chin up in her hand. The taxi ride from McCarran International Airport isn't a long one but traffic gets thicker from Sahara Avenue to Russell Road or 'The Strip' as it's called. The strip barely over four miles long but it's the most scenic part of Vegas and at night it's something else. Emma didn't bother with getting a room at any specific hotel since there are so many to choose from and depending on how this visit goes. Emma watches the water dance as the taxi slows at the fountain in front of the Bellagio.

The quiet rhythm of the cab's movement is enough to lull a wondering mind even further into a trance-like state. Emma has spent more than her share of time thinking about the early years with Regina, then Neverland and the hell that followed literally. But this last year and some change Emma's thoughts, when they weren't on Henry, have been on the Queen. What happened between them in such a short span of time has stayed with Emma like everything else she went through with Regina. But Emma's time with the Queen gave Emma something to look forward to. The Queen said she would be waiting for her.

"Hey, blondie! I said we're here." The taxi drivers rather nasal voice shakes Emma out of her haze. Green eyes meet a set of light brown eyes shaded by thick eyebrows in the rearview mirror for a moment. "That'll be $20.15."

Emma nods and the driver offers grunt as Emma takes a lingering glimpse of the Luxor sky beam as the taxi approaches the entrance. The glowing blue light draws even more attention to the great Sphinx of Giza with its giant resting outstretched paws. The Luxor is a place definitely fit for a Queen alright, even more so than the other more medieval themed hotel back down the road. The cab passes under the overhang and comes to a stop. The driver clears his throat and Emma thinks his ass is obviously in a big damn hurry to be off duty or something.

Emma frowns as she reaches into her pocket and then pushes a wadded up twenty dollar bill and a five through the small-hinged door in the plexi-glass, "Keep the change."

The driver makes his log entry and Emma pulls the door latch and steps out of the cab. The driver surges the engine Emma rolls her eyes as she forcefully shuts the door. The do not slam sticker can kiss her ass on the account of a rude driver. Emma slings her small bag over her shoulder; she didn't bring anything that wouldn't pass for carry-on with nothing more but essentials in it that she could just tote around in peace. Anything else she might need can be bought. Emma planned her trip so that she would be here right on time for the show.

Roughly, ten months ago while Emma was refreshing her intel on Q and Zelena's whereabouts she found something unforgettable. A name stood out on an advertisement and immediately Emma knew those seductive brown eyes; how they drew her in even on a digital facsimile of a marquee on her computer screen. Those long lashes and the gothic text promising you 'Dark Light'. Needless to say even now knowing that she's here to see Q's and Zelena's magic show at the Luxor it still has that surreal vibe to Emma.

Emma hurries to the theater since the show is always sold out and Emma's not surprised about that. From what Emma can tell and due to the curtain time the theater looks like it's already at capacity. Even in the dim lighting Emma can see that the collected crowd is massive. These people think it's all an illusion, not real magic, and Emma wonders how the audience would react if they knew it was all real. Emma produces her ticket from the inside pocket of her jacket and the usher smiles and tells her to enjoy the show.

Emma doesn't have to step around many people or say 'excuse me' while she gives the people already seated an eyeful of her ass. Emma managed prime seating where no one dares to keep your seat warm until you show up. As Emma sits down the people sitting in the row behind her are talking in hushed voices about how this is will be the third time they've seen the show and it's never really the same. Then a man's voice breaks out into a snort and he says the only thing that's the same is how unbelievably hot both witches are and how funny and amazing the show is.

The lights flash then dim and then the stage lights up in a kind of black light glow. The stage is empty but then there's a flash of purple smoke and as the magical fog clears there's a large cauldron on stage boiling away. There's even logs and a fire under it too but that's nothing compared to the woman stirring the pot. The Queen looks like a Queen again but this time it's more warrior and less seductress with evil cleavage popping out at every angle. From what Emma can see Q is wearing some kind of black leather-looking armor with a long flowing black dress. The sight is enough to awe anyone.

Zelena appears in a puff of green smoke looking like a highly-stylized version of her wicked self but in a low-cut dress, "Haven't we anymore eye of Newt?"

Q stalks from around the cauldron, shoulders back and chin held high and suddenly just her presence alone feels like a kind of magic to Emma. Gia Mills is Q's legal name and Emma has to admit it sounds a hell of a lot better than butchering Regina down to Gina. Emma also noticed, more than once now, that the last name on the marquee that appears alongside a Zelena West isn't Mills.

"I believe you used all we had of it on your last date." The Queen said with a grin before she waves her hand and then cauldron erupts some billowing dark smoke over the lip. "You said he lacked staying power or something to that effect."

The audience laughs and Emma grins while she settles down in her seat and they're damn good seats if she does say so herself. Emma's computer hacking skills are still passable and they were always good for other things than just tracking down people.

"I said no such thing." Zelena said while rolling her eyes and then with a flick of her wrist her broom comes flying across the stage and stops on a dime in her right hand. "What I said was that it was a very short, unsatisfying ride. And by that I meant going for a drive in his car of course."

The Queen smirks, "Of course that's what you meant. But tell me what in the hell do you plan to do with that broom? The theater has already been cleaned or so I was told."

The audience laughs again and Emma chuckles. God it's great to hear that rich voice again. Emma has missed it dearly and not just in the friendly sense that she had to get used to for too long. Emma rarely ever gives Hook a passing thought and when he does invade her thoughts Emma just thinks about punching him hard in the face again.

"How dare you make fun of my broom?" Zelena grips her broom with both hands and holds it as though she were covering its ears. The thing might have ears for all Emma knows about witches who ride brooms. "And to think I was going to ask you if you wanted to have a go at our own version of Quidditch for the people who've shown up tonight."

Emma chuckles along with the rest of the audience. But the entire time the two sisters have been chatting shit on stage the theater has been slowly filling with the dark fog from the cauldron. A tingle runs up Emma's spine; like an alert, but then everything goes warm. Emma smiles because it's been a while but it's good to feel that old black magic again. And Emma means that in the nicest possible way. So under the cover of the darkened theater Emma lets some of her magic off its now straining leash to mingle with whatever Q's cooking up.

The Queen abruptly stops smiling but only for a second and then she just smiles wider, brighter. Everyone present is having a good time but there is one person in the audience that's one of a kind. The Queen has been waiting patiently for this special someone and tonight she's finally here. And what a way to say hello. The Savior is out in the crowd and she's piggy-backing some of her magic onto the magical web Q's weaved for the paying guests.

"I don't ride brooms, Z." The Queen said and then she spreads her arms out and wiggles her fingers on both out-stretched hands. "So put that thing away and let's have some real fun. You can sweep up the place with that thing later."

The audience laughs as the dark fog thickens around them and starts crawling up the walls of the theater. Emma can sense it but it's nothing to be scared of. Emma just smirks and waits to be taken along in the magical tide like everybody else.

Zelena grins and stretches her arms out in a similar fashion while still holding onto her broom with one hand, "I'll have you know that you're not the least bit witty."

The audience laughs again but then everyone in the theater goes still. The walls vanish and then the whole room is flying. There is wind blowing in Emma's face and she sees Oz for the first time because of course Zelena would want people to see the real Emerald City that the movie promised but better. Emma lives the magical story playing out in front of her but it isn't true. Emma knows that this very real flying illusion is much sweeter than Zelena's actual story. Emma then wonders what kind of magical story Q has told to the other audiences.

Then Emma feels Zelena's magic combining heavily with Q's again and it makes sense that they can do that too. The whole audience is enamored with the Wicked Witch of the West and what makes it better is that they know it too in a way. Emma laughs as the view changes and then there's nothing but clouds rapidly passing beneath her feet. Emma turns her head and glances to the side only to find that the other people in the audience have disappeared. Emma cautiously holds onto the on armrest as she turns in her flying seat to see that sure enough nobody is behind her either. Emma turns around quickly and grabs ahold of both armrests firmly.

Emma smiles and tells herself that this is magic, it's real, but she can't get hurt. Emma chuckles and then she licks her dry lips and cautiously reaches up and pushes some of her long hair off her forehead. But then no sooner than Emma's coached herself that Q and Zelena are messing with her just as much as the rest of audience Emma feels the plunge before it happens so she closes her eyes tightly as the chair begins to drop. The wind is so loud in Emma's ears that she grits her teeth against the rapid whistling sound but then it just stops. Emma stops without so much as a jostle.

"Can everybody say Criss Angel is crap now?"

Emma's eyes spring open as the child's voice brings her back to reality. The little girl standing on the stage with the Queen and Zelena is wearing a light green dress and she has strawberry blonde hair and her mother's piercing blue eyes. Emma grins because yeah that's Zelena's kid not just in looks but she's got her mouth too.

"Hmm, that's rather blunt my darling." Zelena bends down and runs her hand along the girl's cheek. Emma's eyes widen because she's sure that pretty much the whole audience is getting the full effect of Zelena's cleavage in that dress with her bent over like that. "And mummy loves that about you. But you can't just steal my audience and then encourage them to say such things."

The little girl who can't be more than two smiles, "But you told me to come out after. We practice."

The audience who've finally pulled out of their stupor, and Emma too, dissolves into chuckles as Zelena smirks proudly and tickles her daughter's chin. The kid laughs and then falls backwards on the stage; disappearing and leaving behind nothing but a cloud of light-green smoke. The Queen steps forward and with a gesture everything on the stage vanishes in a dense cloud of purple-tinged magic. The audience promptly stands up from their seats as one collective and the following roar is something else.

Emma gets to her feet too and claps along with the crowd. The theater lights come up and as the applause begins to taper off Emma gets a tingle and then she feels eyes on her. But there isn't anyone remotely paying any attention to her. Emma's plan is already been put in motion though; Q has to know that Emma's here after she sent that magical equivalent of a jingle in the ear. Emma came here to see an old friend that she's missed but she also came here because her future has been waiting for her too.

So after shaking off the feeling of being immersed in Q's and Zelena's magic and leaving the theater Emma reasons that it would be easier just to wait for Q. The Queen will come looking for her. Emma chooses a bar that's open twenty-four hours which isn't a difficult task in Vegas since it's the land of twenty-four hour chapels. Emma has a feeling that Q and Zelena probably live at the hotel since they're doing three shows a week here. Walking back through the lobby Emma spots a bar called 'Aurora' and damn if it doesn't make Emma chuckle seeing that name all done up in neon blue.

But the bar's not named after a fairy-tale princess who lives in Storybrooke though. Instead its name comes from the lighting effect across the ceiling that's based off the Aurora Borealis or more commonly known as the Northern Lights. Emma strides in and makes her way to the bar. Before Emma can even plant her well-maintained ass on the stool a young blonde woman meets her and says that she'll be Emma's bartender for this evening. Emma sits down on the stool and stows her small bag by her feet.

Emma smiles at the rather cute woman in front of her who's probably no older then twenty-two. The very female bartender has an upturned nose adorned with a small diamond stud, amber brown eyes, but she also has on too much foundation along with too much of everything else. Emma decides to be adventurous and orders an 'Incredible Hulk'. The platinum haired bartender with too much smoky eye shadow smiles and pulls out a cocktail glass and then grabs two bottles from the impressive selection of booze on the shelves behind the bar.

A bottle of Hennessy and blue bottle of Hypnotiq land on the counter and Emma watches the bartender measure two equal parts from each bottle and as each measure is poured over ice and the mix begins to turn green. Emma plans to sip the drink very slowly and have some water too later since she doesn't want to have a 'Hulk Smash!' episode which might lead to her ripping her clothes off in front of people Emma doesn't want to ever see her naked. The platinum blonde smirks as she lays down a napkin in front of Emma and then places the marvel character named libation on it.

Emma eyes the drink; admiring the color, before picking the cocktail glass up by the stem and then taking a tentative sip. It's kinda strong but good and it's got a sort of fruity taste. Emma takes another, braver sip, and yeah that warm feeling runs down her neck and settles nicely in her stomach. The bar is somewhat noisy since the casino isn't exactly too far from Emma's current location. For a moment Emma thinks that this would be a great place to people watch to wait for a mark.

Emma snorts into her drink because she's doing both of those things. Q isn't a mark though; at least not in the way she would be if this were taking place back in Emma's old bounty hunter days. Emma slouches down on the stool and takes another generous sip and shit if 'the Hulk' or 'green-eyed monster' tastes better every time she takes a pull on it. Emma isn't stupid she knows the drink has got her buzzing some already and she's no featherweight. Emma knew this drink had a kick before she ordered it.

"It certainly took you long enough to finally show up." The dulcet tones of that spectacular voice washes over Emma and it feels so good, after doing without it, that Emma closes her eyes to savor it. "I was beginning to think you'd found a subpar offer for a companion somewhere else."

Emma smiles and turns around to see the wonderful face that goes with the voice, "Apologies, Your Majesty. But in case you forgot you did tell me to take my time."

The Queen rolls her eyes and rests one hand on her hip. Emma takes a good look at Q and she still has her long hair though it's not as long as it was but still longer than the time period where Regina grew her's out. The Queen is wearing a deep navy blue pinstriped blazer with a white button down shirt underneath a vest. The vest even has a silver chain that trails from the first button to the small pocket. Below the waist Q's got on some tight jeans tucked into high black boots with an impressive heel.

"That I did. But where in your mind did you think that meant please take close to two years? Or did you just take the scenic route to get here, Em-ma?"

Emma laughs because hot damn that fire is every bit Regina and more is standing in front of her again. It has been too long. Internally Emma damns her issues, procrastination tendencies and even the time it took to travel here.

"You've got to stop saying my name like that or we'll get really familiar fast." Emma swirls her drink around in the glass and smiles as the green coloring deepens. "I didn't come here for a quickie roll in the sheets you know."

The Queen laughs and flashes Emma that incredible smile which comes so much easier now than at any other point in the long life the Queen has already lead. Emma's cheeks color and she looks down at her drink and frowns. The Queen laughs since apparently alcohol loosens lips of anyone with low tolerances who are stupid enough to imbibe. Savior's too.

The Queen smirks and slides onto the bar stool next to Emma as the bartender places a cocktail glass holding a pale green liquid with some kind of curly green peel perched on the rim in front of Q, "Thank you, dear."

Emma notices the bartender blush slightly even with all that make-up on her face at the Queen's praise but then she quickly leaves. Emma's forehead wrinkles in confusion because does Q have like a standing order? Is the cute but too young bartender a FWB?

"What's that?" Emma turns on her stool back towards the bar and gestures at Q's glass with the drink in her hand. "Hey, you trying to copy me?"

"It's an apple martini. And from what I can tell you're getting hammered on used antifreeze." The Queen said with a minor eye roll before taking a delicate sip of her drink. "Zelena turned me onto them because of her love for those bitter granny smith apples. The drink isn't half bad though and the drinks made in this bar during her shift are always good."

Emma rolls her eyes, "I'm not drinking antifreeze. It's called an 'Incredible Hulk'."

"Figures." The Queen picks up the apple rind peel and gingerly moves it around in the remaining vodka, sour apple liqueur and lemon juice mixture. "You know if you wanted something green to get your drink on with you could've classed it up and ordered a Japanese Slipper."

Emma chuckles, "I'll try that next time when I want to be classy while I'm on the sauce."

The Queen grins and shakes her head as a slot machine goes jackpot crazy on the casino floor. Emma smiles while she fondly remembers the time when she told Regina that she needed a drinking buddy and here they are at it again.

"So what's the story with you and platinum blonde life the bartender?" Emma's so not jelly, not really, she's too old for that shit. And then there's the fact that jealously in general makes you seem insecure which isn't a good look. "You been rockin' the cradle of love here in Vegas? Because you know what happens in Vegas, blah-blah."

The Queen laughs loudly and Emma's insides do funny things over the sound. Q smiles and polishes off the rest of her martini and then places the empty glass on the counter, "Let's go somewhere quieter and more private."

"Sure just let me finish my antifreeze." Emma said with a wink before tipping the glass back and swallowing the rest of her drink. The Queen grins and gracefully slips off the bar stool and adjusts her blazer. "Gonna take me to your room now, Your Majesty?"

The Queen is obscenely happy and its getting so very hard to hold it now that she's face to face with her favorite tipsy idiot on this earth. Emma's cheeks have more color in it thanks to the alcohol but more than that the pull of Emma's magic is stronger than ever for the Queen. In fact Q almost lost her concentration during the show when she recognized the signature of Emma's magic right away.

"I do have a room here as a part of my contract. Would you like to see it?"

Emma steps closer to the Queen, "I said I was game."

The Queen chuckles darkly and she notices how Emma's cheeks flush more. So with a smirk the Queen closes the scant distance and pulls Emma tight against her body, summons her magic, and transports them to just outside the door to her penthouse suite. Emma clings to the Queen for a few seconds; the brush of their magic together again is heady. The Queen wasn't too worried about anyone seeing them disappear from the bar since everyone knows who she is and just assumes that some trick like that is a self-promotion for the show.

Emma staggers when she tries to let go of Q as the last of the purple smoke falls away. And who knew magic could mess with your buzz? Emma feels less warm and fuzzy for a second until she realizes that she's still pretty much in Q's arms and then she feels her face get hot; she's blushing again like some pre-tween. Emma lowers her head and clears her throat while moving out of Q's grasp. But the Queen holds onto her hands for a little longer before letting go and then Q reaches into her inner blazer pocket and pulls out the card key for the room.

"At first I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of living in a hotel." The Queen said as she slides the card into the slot and the light turns from red to green. "But it made the most sense after I negotiated the contract for mine and Zelena's residency here."

The Queen opens the door and steps back to let Emma in first. Emma's never been in a penthouse suite let alone one in a tower. The first thing Emma's eyes land on is the black felt covered pool table that's just sitting there as soon as you walk in the door. Emma moves further into the suite and the decor is dark, rich and yet welcoming in an elegant way. In short it fits Q like glove and the pool table is just cool.

The Queen smiles and softly closes and locks the door behind her. Zelena and Sonja live here too but for tonight Zelena opted to take her daughter to the new place Q and Zelena purchased just off the strip in a nice neighborhood for the night. They'll be back tomorrow. The discussion between Q and Zelena backstage after the show was interesting to say the least. Q wanted to strangle her sister when she said that her and Emma needed to consummate already and get it over with so that way everybody could get on with the rest of their lives.

Emma walks over to one of the large black leather sectional sofas and then sits down. All the curtains are open and the lights of Vegas are like multi-colored and misshapen stars under Emma's feet instead of over her head. Emma listens to Q's muffled steps on the plush carpet as they draw closer. Booze buzz aside Emma is getting drunk on the possibilities of tonight. It's been over a year since Emma kissed Q and even longer since Emma was aggressively kissed by an angry and confused Regina Mills in that Neverland jungle shithole.

"So what's the story with this place?" Emma said with a grin. "I know Zelena wanted to go someplace warm but why here of all places?"

"First off, I have not been having a dalliance with the bartender." The Queen said dryly with a raised eyebrow as she moves to sit down beside Emma on the sofa. "Secondly, nearly continuous warmth aside Zelena likes making people believe in real magic and to be in awe of its power. And I chose this too because I love using magic."

The Queen shifts until her knees are pressing against Emma's and she's so tempted to run her hand through that long blonde hair, "I always have enjoyed magic only now, as a byproduct, my magic makes others happy even if they think it's only an illusion. You see I can't bequeath my magic to another before I'm gone so why not use it? This world could always benefit from something positive that could coax some measure of belief."

Emma turns more to look at the extraordinary person next to her who has always made Emma's magic stand up and take notice, "It's really cool, Q. It was like taking communion in a magical church with pastor Cisne, according to the marquee, who dresses like a badass warrior Queen. Although, at first I was kinda disappointed to find out your show wasn't at the Excalibur."

The Queen smirks and it's right on the tip of her tongue to ask Emma if she has a room at Treasure Island but she lets it go. Teasing one another is allowed, encouraged even, but all things pirate related can be stricken from the record to never be spoken of. No one will certainly be the poorer for it.

"As if I would be so tacky to preform there. But I do like my costume quite a bit otherwise I wouldn't wear it." The Queen laughs and the sound makes Emma's heart rate speed up. "But I must say that no one other than Zelena has called me 'Q' in some time."

Emma sighs and reaches out and pulls one of Q's hands in her lap. The Queen's skin is smooth and god she hasn't aged a day. Emma links their hands together and then looks up from the entanglement to those disarming brown eyes that are not simply brown once you see them up close.

"So what's Zelena's kid's name?" Emma said as she runs her thumb across Q's index finger. "You never told me before you left."

"Her name is Sonja which means 'wisdom' in Latin." The Queen moves closer and she can't help but let some of her magic run down into her's and Emma's intertwined fingers. "Zelena chose the name and she told me it was because she had one wish for my niece's and her daughter's future. And that is Sonja will have the wisdom to not make the same mistakes as the both of us have in the past."

The past be damned and forgotten already. Emma closes her eyes and leans forward until she feels Q's forehead softly meets hers, "You got anything else to tell me?"

"Zelena and I sometimes practice over on that abandoned construction site across the street. Skyvue. We have a cloaking spell enacted there." The Queen said in low tones and Emma shivers at the feeling of the breath of the words claiming her lips. "This is not a permanent way of life for me but it has been is a fun start. After this upcoming break next month and another forty-eight shows later our contract will be up."

So much about Q reminds Emma of Regina but in different ways. One thing that hasn't changed though is Emma's reaction to the other woman. Emma will never tell a living soul that she so wouldn't mind being a raging slut for the Queen. Of course said Queen will have to agree be Emma's girlfriend first before Emma will consider anything remotely carnal.

"You know it might take me a couple of times of calling you Gia before I get used to it. I promise I won't call you Miss Mills though under any circumstances unless you revert to calling me Miss Swan."

The Queen smiles and no matter how lost and angry Emma felt after Hook's spell broke Q never took advantage of her. A few heated kisses and some over the clothes fumbling is hardly shame-worthy behavior for either of them. Things could've gone further that night Hyde snatched Emma but it didn't. Emma isn't going to ask Q if there has been anyone else since she left Storybrooke even though Las Vegas has available people too.

"Henry wants to see you." Emma said while pretending she can't feel the heat building in her cheeks all over again or that she wants to go in for the kill and kiss Q like it's going out of style. "The kid is graduating high school if you can believe it. And since he's got time before deciding on what college he's going to...he really wants to visit and stay with you for a while. We both do."

The Queen sighs heavily and pulls back from Emma slightly to see those sea-green eyes clearly which slowly reveal themselves to her, "While I made no effort to hide my whereabouts since I couldn't abide by you or Henry 'finding' me like the two people we both know. Stalkers the both of them. At any rate you're here, stay as long as you like and yes that invitation applies to Henry. How is he? How have you been?"

Emma smiles the brightest smile but still in her mind the Queen wonders how much the boy has grown; meaning has he outgrown his antiquated thinking? Q cannot take even one more dose of self-righteous indignation. The Queen has never felt like a mother to Henry and even now with that vital piece living within that's still not enough. Regina loved the boy unconditionally and look what that got her. The way Henry talked to his mother alone was awful and a part of Q still stings from those memories from years ago.

"The kids doing good. His graduation is about a month or so from now so you should think about coming back for that." Emma said while using her free hand to move some of Q's long silky hair behind her ear. "He's fallen into being the Author in a hardcore way for now. I hope he finds something else that suits him. And as for me I'm not the Savior or Sheriff anymore. I'm retired. Red jacket and all as you can see. Have been for a while now."

The Queen smiles at the sight of Emma's brown leather jacket which is the one Emma wore when she punched Hook in the face back during her Enchanted Forest stint. Emma destroyed all the black leather coats Hook got her. Emma returns the warm smile, let's go of Q's hand, and then shrugs out of her jacket because Emma's hot all over now and the booze hasn't got a damn thing to do with it. Emma casually tosses her jacket off to the other end of the sectional and then turns back to the woman who's always got her blood pumping for a variety of reasons over the years.

"So how are you, really?"

It's a loaded question and the Queen won't be so foolish as to brush off Emma's concerns, "Regina will always be with me but I'm still me. So all I can tell you for sure is that Regina's at peace and I would like to believe happily living vicariously through me."

Emma scoots closer to the Queen and looks over that familiar and beautiful face. Emma hasn't seen the Queen mad like she saw Regina and this thought is only relevant since Emma wonders if the Queen is as hot as Emma found Regina to be when she would get pissed. But that's an idle and fun thought whereas the real matter for Emma is telling Q the truth of how she felt after Q left Storybrooke, her and their son behind.

"That's good...for you. But for the longest time for me after you'd gone I was angry. You always said that you would go but I hadn't wanted to really believe it. So much happened in such a short span and it hit me all at once after I watched you leave." Emma exhales deeply and looks into Q's eyes. "I live with Henry in Regina's house. I can't be the Sheriff or Savior anymore. Instead, I work at the school as a counselor to I guess you'd say the kids who are more of a handful in Storybrooke. Kids like I was. And I think it was talking with those kids that helped me more than anything. There wasn't anyone else who could understand me after you left. And for the record the kid never stopped being our son."

The Queen's eyes burn with moisture and she offers Emma a small half-smile, "There will always be a place in my heart for Henry and deep down he knows that. I'm waiting for him too. And we all struggle to make sure our lives have meaning. I know Regina did. More so than she ever should have. So I'm glad you found your way again; you were adamant that nobody saves you but you. And as for me I only strive to make every single day count because who is to say that today could very well be my last."

On reflex Emma flashes back to that night on the roof in New York when Regina exorcised her 'dark-half' but in reality there was no such thing. Emma still misses Regina and she knows that she always will. But now the world feels a little less empty sitting here with Q or rather Gia. Emma's world is almost as it should be since Emma is determined that it can only get better from here on out.

"On a more upbeat note...I picked a stage name as you've noticed seeing as you poked fun at it." The Queen said as she moves to pull her blazer off. Emma watches as Q folds the blazer and places it on the back of the sofa before she leans back in closer to Emma again. "Tell me did you know 'Cisne' is Spanish?"

Emma bites her lower lip and rests her hand on Q's thigh, "Yeah, I kinda figured that you would go that route since in this world you pass for Latina."

"Then do you know what 'Cisne' means in Spanish, Em-ma?"

"Tell me."

"Cisne means 'swan'."

Emma surges forward and the Queen's admission is sealed with a kiss of pure magic. What follows after a lengthy and breathless exploration of lips and tongues is the journey from the sofa to the bedroom. To both it's a sort of blur but there are hollow threats from the Queen aimed at Emma about how Emma had better not damage the clothes she's pawing at. But with this much desire between them their magic does the work for them. Clothes begin to artfully disappear from overheated bodies and then be deposited as instructed.

The Queen's magic dispatches her clothes to the walk-in closet while Emma's magic just dumps her clothes on the floor. The first touch of their freely exposed bodies is enough to set the room on fire too. Two hearts are beating wildly. The last thing Emma notices before the spice of the Queen kicks in to drown out everything else is how awesome Q's bed is as she lands in it thanks to a push from her majesty. The Queen has learned as much patience as she's ever going to have waiting for her Swan to heal.

The next morning Emma stretches her heavily used muscles and turns to grin at the curvy lump under the covers next to her. All you can see of Q is the mass of nearly black hair spread out behind her on the pillow. Emma gingerly crawls out of the bed and then magicks her clothes on from last night back on. The best part about being able to do that is the refreshed feeling without the need for soap and water. Emma learned that magical trick (lifesaver really since it gets rid of morning breath too) back in Neverland from Regina. Q makes a small noise and turns over in the bed and moves her arm around like she's feeling around for something. Emma smirks at how cute her majesty really is.

"I know you're still here so tell me what are you doing out of my bed, Em-ma?"

"It's after ten in the morning and I thought looking into getting some breakfast would be a good idea?"

The Queen rolls over on her back and the sheet slips down way low and Emma can almost see the nipples that she had in her mouth several times just a few hours ago.

"Hmm, well Zelena and Sonja should be back by now. Perhaps they can help you in your pursuit of foraging for sustenance to sate that bottomless pit you call a stomach."

Emma snorts, "Well, since you put it that way I'm definitely going now and your grouchy ass can just stay here."

"That's fine by me because my ass and I intend to until we're good and ready to face the day."

Emma rolls her eyes and laughs. For a split second Emma considers just leaving her majesty where she lays but Emma changes her mind. The Queen is lying there so unsuspecting, just dozing with her eyes closed. Regina has always been beyond beautiful to the point where Emma would ask herself who even looks like that? Q is everything and more to Emma and this is her best chance. Emma's known that for a while now but it took some time to be able to appreciate it for what it really is. A beginning not an end.

The Queen is so happy its borderline disgusting. Q feels Emma's lingering presence in the room simply because she's intensely attuned to Emma's magic now. Last night was only what Q considers to be a good start and it went in so many unsuspecting ways that surpassed mere physical gratification. Emma means so much more to her than something so fleeting as a sexual release even as incredible as it was. The Queen is debating on whether or not to snark at Emma some more for gawking at her when she suddenly startles due to a very pleasant weight landing on her hips.

The Queen slowly opens her eyes and places her hands on Emma's unfortunately clothed thighs, "And just what do you think you're doing, Em-ma?"

"Winding you up for breakfast? And I just remembered that I brought a bag with me but I left it in the bar yesterday." Emma said with a grin as she leans down until her chest is pressing against Q's. "But seriously I think you're right about Zelena and her kid because I thought I heard something in the kitchen a minute ago. So I guess we won't be having a very naked breakfast in bed."

One side of the Queen's lips quirk up and she runs her hands up Emma's thighs, "I have a silencing spell on this room. And just a while ago I felt you use magic to clean and dress yourself therefore you could summon some food if you desire and your lost luggage. So who's to say that afterwords we can't follow through with your little scheme?"

Emma smiles and then kisses Q briefly, "I like the way you think."

Outside Q's bedroom Zelena is sitting down to have breakfast with her daughter. Zelena knows full well what's going on in her sister's bedroom and she's glad. Zelena got her happy ending in the most unconventional way and she's ready to make it even better. And the best way to add to making things better is ensuring that her little sister has her one and only which she more than likely does now. Swan is probably exactly where Q wants her. Henry Mills should be along in due time as well. And well the most damning piece of evidence towards Zelena's reparations is the large four bedroom house out in that posh neighborhood that her and Q didn't buy just to spend money together.

 **}=={{:}}=={ END }=={{:}}=={**

* * *

 **Soundtrack:** **"Phantom Bride" by Deftones, "Something To Believe In" by Young the Giant, "Ballroom Blitz" by Sweet, "Love Song" by Tesla & "Water Under The Bridge" by Adele**

 **Closing Remarks:** **First of all thank you to anyone who has made it this far. I took a short cut with this tale on purpose (insinuating a past SQ deal in Neverland) because I essentially didn't want to write another story about Emma & Regina as they are having that 'magic moment' where all the broken pieces right themselves and then fit together. I mean how many thousands of stories like that exist at this point and are yet to come?**

 **I originally only dove into writing this because it was an opportunity to go crazy and write Regina times two. And I've always thought Regina, Emma and Zelena deserved something better. I have a soft spot for misunderstood villains, anti-villains and anti-heros. But that soft spot doesn't extend to someone like say Voldemort, Gold or Hook *gags and throws up in mouth a bit* and I would have that reaction to Hook with or without Emma.**

 **I didn't write this story thinking it would find an audience since all of my stuff doesn't. Still I chose to give up some of my free time to invest in this with very little encouragement and the only reward to say that I finished it. So all nasty critics and nitpickers alike out there can keep the negative commentary buttoned up tight. I'm well aware of all my shortcomings in regards to how and what I inevitably write.**

 **F.Y.I:** **Check out the deleted scene from this chapter 'Rx Queen' if you're interested in knowing the details of what happened in Q's penthouse suite in detail.**


End file.
